Filho de Quem?
by Gika Black
Summary: Uma doença leva a uma alergia que leva a um descobrimento. Minha tentativa a um Sev é pai de Harry.. ou seja, SEVERITUS e como os dois se relacionam a partir dessa descoberta. Futuramente Slash pela parte de Harry Outros avisos na fic.
1. Varíola de Dragão

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

**Aviso2: **Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

**Capitulo revisado e re-postado em 16/11/12**

**Capítulo 1** – Varíola de Dragão

Severus Snape não sabia ao certo como tudo aquilo tinha começado. É verdade que ele ainda estava irritado com fato de a Sonserina ter perdido não só a partida de quadribol, mas também o campeonato mesmo tendo cento e cinquenta pontos de vantagem sobre os malditos leões, mas duas semanas já haviam se passado e ele ainda não tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça que a culpa de todos os seus problemas era de uma única pessoa. Um grifinório que parecia existir apenas para irritá-lo.

Com cuidado, Severus voltou a prestar atenção na poção que estava fazendo. Um dos pontos mais críticos dela era a adição da rara raiz de _Mimbulus mimbletonia, _que ele adicionou à poção com suas mãos enluvadas. COMO Harry Potter conseguiu contrair Varíola de Dragão ainda era um mistério não apenas para ele, mas também para a enfermeira da escola. Em todo caso, era tudo culpa de Potter ele estar ali, preparando a poção para combater a doença em vez de corrigir testes, ou até mesmo começar a preparar a poção mata-cão para o maldito lobisomem. A presença do lobo também era culpa de Potter, por sinal.

Foi com satisfação que Severus engarrafou a poção e a levou até a enfermaria. Pelo menos enquanto o garoto estivesse em tratamento, Severus não precisaria ver ele arruinar mais uma poção em sua sala de aula. Entregada a poção, Snape voltou para sua aconchegante sala, onde se sentou à mesa pronto para escrever comentários maldosos nas redações mal-feitas de seus alunos.

Sua paz não durou 10 minutos, infelizmente. Poppy Pomfrey apareceu completamente descabelada pela lareira, sem sequer perguntar antes se podia lhe fazer uma visita.

-O que foi dessa vez, Poppy? - perguntou ele irritado – Potter conseguiu escapar da cama mesmo fraco do jeito que está?

-Não, Severus, mas... ele teve uma reação extremamente violenta a poção! Está todo empelotado, coitadinho e inchado também! Tive que fazer uma traqueostomia para que ele pudesse respirar! - disse a enfermeira preocupada.

-Potter teve uma reação alérgica? - perguntou Snape, e sem perder mais um minuto sequer, ele usou a rede de flu para ir até a enfermaria ver em que Potter havia se metido daquela vez.

A visão que ele encontrou não era nada bonita. Potter estava deitado em uma das camas, o rosto e o pescoço inchados, o corpo coberto de pústulas causadas pela varíola, assim como a pele meio esverdeada, mas além disso era claramente visível que todo pedaço de pele que não tinha pústulas da varíola estava coberta por um grosseirão de erupções, característicos de uma reação alérgica muito forte. Um tubo saía da garganta dele, soltando um chiado conforme ele respirava.

Na mente do professor passaram todas as razões possíveis para deixar Potter naquele estado, e no fim, apenas um ingrediente em sua lista poderia ter causado uma reação como aquela para piorar ainda mais a situação do garoto. Voltando para seus aposentos, Severus começou a preparar os ingredientes necessários para mais uma poção para Potter, dessa vez para combater a alergia.

Por sorte, a poção demorava apenas meia hora para ficar pronta, e então o professor poderia se concentrar em procurar a receita de um medicamento alternativo para a varíola de dragão. Potter, sempre causando problemas para ele, ainda precisava de remédio contra a varíola, ou então o mundo mágico arriscaria perder o seu _queridinho_ menino-que-sobreviveu (por favor, notem o sarcasmo).

Dessa vez, Severus ficou na enfermaria para ver Pomfrey ministrar a poção, mais uma reação como aquela e Potter com certeza não sobreviveria. Para o alívio tanto da enfermeira quando do mestre em poções, o medicamento funcionou como esperado, e Potter voltou a ser assolado apenas pelas pústulas causadas pela doença.

Foi quando Severus se viu mais uma vez preparando um remédio para combater a varíola de dragão que um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu.

Alergia a raiz de _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ é uma alergia incrivelmente rara. É também uma alergia hereditária. E para completar, comprovadamente não-existente em nascidos trouxas. COMO, exatamente, Harry Potter conseguiu ser alérgico a essa raiz? Poppy com certeza saberia se Potter (James) tivesse sido alérgico a ela, levando-se em conta que fora a enfermeira que o trouxera a luz e que tratou dele antes mesmo de Potter (James) ser um aluno de Hogwarts.

Um outro pensamento ocupou a mente do mestre das poções enquanto ele adicionava as pétalas de lírio branco à poção. Uma memória, na verdade. Uma das melhores memórias que ele tinha.

_Lily, sua amada Lily, estava gemendo embaixo dele. Seus corpos unidos. O suor escorrendo pelas suas costas a cada vez que ele entrava ou saia do corpo dela. Os beijos quentes, as mãos acariciando cada curva do corpo dela enquanto ela arranhava-lhe as costas pedindo por mais e mais e mais até que os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer e caíram molemente na cama, completamente satisfeitos. Pelo menos naquele momento. _

A continuação da memória não era a parte preferida dele, com certeza. Lily confessara ser completamente apaixonada pelo marido. Que aquele momento, por mais intenso que tivesse sido, tinha sido um erro. Que nada como aquilo poderia acontecer entre eles de novo. E ela o deixou. De novo. Mesmo sabendo que ele guardaria aqueles momentos sublimes na memória para sempre.

Severus quase derrubou no chão as pernas de aranha que tinha na mão. Aquela memória o levou a pensar em sua própria família e no fato de que a família Prince era uma das poucas famílias que tinha hereditariamente alergia a raiz de _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. Mas não podia ser verdade. Lily havia ficado grávida um mês depois daquele encontro. E Harry com certeza era um Potter! O cabelo! A atitude! Ele era o herdeiro da família! Não tinha nada no mundo que poderia fazer de Harry Potter filho de Severus Snape. Não podia ter! E ele comprovaria isso. Ele só precisava conseguir convencer Poppy a tirar um pouco de sangue do garoto e tudo voltaria ao normal. Harry continuaria a ser um Potter e ele continuaria a ser um homem solteiro, apaixonado por uma mulher morta e sem filhos. Com certeza. Certo?


	2. A Prova que Ele Não Queria

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W Enquete no meu profile! Dê sua opinião! ; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

Revisado em 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Capitulo 2** – A Prova que ele não queria.

No fim das contas, convencer Poppy a tirar sangue de Potter para ser testado foi extremamente fácil. Tudo o que Severus precisou fazer foi dizer que queria testar o garoto para ver se ele tinha alergia a mais algum ingrediente de poções "para não desperdiçar mais ingredientes caros em um moleque mimado" e a enfermeira logo concordou que um teste era realmente necessário.

Mas não foi assim tão fácil preparar a poção que ele precisava pra tirar de uma vez por todas a dúvida que somente ele tinha sobre a paternidade do garoto. Primeiro, porque ele tinha muitos trabalhos para corrigir, tirando a poção mata-cão do lobisomem, e a poção que realmente testaria o garoto para alergias (afinal, Pomfrey iria insistir em ver o resultado). Portanto, foi só uma semana depois que Severus conseguiu ter tempo suficiente para lidar com o caso Potter – como ele chamava em sua mente.

-É perda de tempo. - dizia ele para consigo mesmo – o garoto é um Potter! Não tem jeito de James Potter não ser o pai dele!

Mas mesmo com toda a certeza do mundo, ainda tinha uma vozinha – que lembrava irritantemente a de Lily – de que existia SIM a possibilidade de Harry ser um Snape.

Com toda a precisão que lhe era característica, Severus preparou os ingredientes, depois foi adicionando cada um deles no momento exato, mexendo a poção com movimentos certo e na quantidade necessária de vezes. Por fim, faltava apenas o sangue do garoto, que ele guardara em um vidro com um feitiço de preservação para que não coagulasse.

Quando a poção ficou pronta, Severus aplicou a quantidade certa num pedaço de pergaminho e deixou descansar pelos dois minutos requisitados antes de apontar a varinha para o pergaminho e entoar _revelium._

Letras vermelho sangue começaram a aparecer no pergaminho.

**Harry James Potter.**

**Mãe: Lily Anne Potter (Evans)**

**Pai: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Pai: James Charlus Potter**

**Herdeiro:**

** Família Snape**

**Família Prince**

**Família Potter**

**Família Evans**

Um baque foi ouvido nos aposentos privados do mestre de poções. Severus Snape tinha caído no chão, desmaiado.

Quando Severus voltou a si, a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente foi que ele não sabia porque estava deitado no chão do seu laboratório. A segunda, é que tinha um pedaço de pergaminho firmemente preso em uma das mãos dele. Foi só quando ele olhou mais atentamente para o pergaminho que ele se lembrou exatamente o que ele estivera fazendo antes de perder a consciência. Ao se lembrar disso, porém, mais e mais perguntas preencheram os pensamentos dele.

_Po... Harry, é melhor pensar nele como Harry... _começou a pensar o mestre em poções Harry _tem dois pais indicados... o que só poderia acontecer se Potter pai sabia que o garoto não era dele e ainda assim o adotou. Mas ele jamais faria isso, não é mesmo? Potter? De livre e espontânea vontade adotando o filho bastardo da esposa? Ainda mais se ele soubesse quem é o verdadeiro pai? Impossível! E Lily escondeu isso de mim! Eu tinha o direito de saber que o filho dela também era meu. É meu. Meu. Meu filho. Meu filho com Lily. Po... Harry. Harry Potter é meu filho..._

Era informação demais para um dia só. Severus se serviu de whisky de fogo, se sentou em uma poltrona confortável e decidiu que pelo resto da tarde ele simplesmente sentiria o calor do whisky, do fogo na lareira, e do fato de que o filho de James Potter era na verdade filho dele. As reais consequência do fato, ele deixaria para pensar um outro dia.

N/A: Oie! Mais uma cap no ar! No próximo as coisas começam a esquentar de verdade! Não sei se eu já disse... mas os acontecimentos dessa fic começam no terceiro livro, o primeiro cap é situado algumas semanas depois de a Grifinória ganhar a taça de quadribol... isso terá importância no próximo capitulo.. até lá! E... se puderem/quiserem... DEIXEM REVIEWS! E não esqueçam de dar sua opinião quanto a um par para o Harry...


	3. Informações

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

**Aviso2**: esse capitulo contém partes do livro Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, que não me pertence...

Revisado em 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

******Capitulo 3 **– Informações... o que fazer com elas?

Semanas se passaram sem que Severus agisse com base nos fatos que só ele sabia. O mestre das poções passou esses dias todos observando. Observando seu filho. Observando Po... Harry. Observando seu filho Harry.

Nessas duas semanas que se passaram, Severus descobriu muito sobre o garoto. Muito mais do que ele sabia antes, mesmo tendo observado-o desde o primeiro dia do garoto em Hogwarts. Dessa vez, porém, Snape não estava procurando ver nada especifico. Se antes ele procurava enxergar no garoto as mesmas falhas que ele via em James Potter, dessa vez ele realmente se propôs a simplesmente observar Harry, tentando deixar de lado todas as pré-concepções que ele tinha até aquele momento.

O que ele descobriu nessas observações o teriam deixado de cabelo em pé, se o cabelo dele não fosse tão afetado pelas fumaças produzidas por suas amadas poções.

Harry Potter não era o que Severus Snape esperava que ele fosse. E, infelizmente, foi necessário que o garoto ficasse doente para que Severus conseguisse olhar além do que ele queria ver. _A quem estou querendo enganar... _pensou o professor enquanto examinava em sua mente as observações que fizera naquele dia _eu tive que descobrir que Harry é meu filho pra poder ver além da cara de James Potter que ele nem sequer tem de verdade!_

E era a mais pura verdade. O que Harry realmente herdou de James Potter foi o cabelo rebelde, e a necessidade de usar óculos. O rosto dele era uma mistura dos traços de Lily e Severus, o nariz, obviamente, era de Lily, mas o formato do queixo era como a de Severus quando ele tinha treze anos. E as atitudes do garoto não chegavam nem perto do que Severus achava que era.

Ao observar o garoto com maior cuidado do que ele tinha feito até então, Severus Snape descobriu que, diferentemente do que ele esperava, Harry não era um encrenqueiro como James Potter fora, ou mesmo como os gêmeos Weasleys eram. Ele parecia gostar de ficar nas sombras, deixando apenas Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger chegarem realmente próximos a ele.

_A não ser quando ele está em cima de uma vassoura._ Lembrou-se Severus que ainda tinha em mente a vitória espetacular – por mais que ele sofresse ao admitir isso – sobre a Sonserina, que deu a taça de quadribol para a Grifinória, depois de anos sem vencerem. _Mas também... ele é realmente bom no jogo, e merece a atenção que recebe. Atenção que ele não quer..._ a mente do pocionista voltou às outras coisas que ele tinha observado no garoto. Ele parecia odiar a fama, algo que Severus sempre o acusara, desde o primeiro dia, de amar. Como ele pôde ser tão cego a ponto de achar que o garoto realmente gostava da fama quando ele claramente se sentia embaraçado toda vez que alguém falava com ele exclusivamente por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Quanto mais Severus observava, mais ele se dava conta de que não conhecia Harry. E quanto mais ele começava a vislumbrar o verdadeiro Harry, mais orgulhoso ele se sentia do fato de que Harry Potter era seu filho, mesmo que ele não tivesse um papel muito grande na criação do garoto. _Mas isso vai mudar_ ele dizia para si mesmo_ Eu não me importo se Harry gosta de morar com os tios! Ele tem um pai pra tomar conta dele agora, e é isso que eu vou fazer daqui pra frente. Tomar conta do MEU filho._

O fator Dursley era algo que ele precisava levar em conta. Em momento algum, durante seus dias de observação, Severus ouviu qualquer coisa sobre eles, nem viu nenhum tipo de correspondência entre eles e Harry.

O ano foi chegando ao fim. Os exames de fim de ano chegaram, e Severus ainda não tinha contado a ninguém sua descoberta. Ele continuava observando Harry as escondidas, e assim que soube que o hipogrifo de Hagrid tinha sido condenado, ele sabia que Harry tentaria consolar o meio-gigante. A principio ele pensou em impedir o garoto de ir, mas ele tinha a poção do lobisomem para terminar, e acabou não fazendo nada quanto a isso.

Quando, porém, ele foi levar a poção para o lobisomem, e descobriu não só que o lobo não estava onde deveria, mas que estava indo atrás de Harry naquele túnel, Severus viu tudo em vermelho. O único pensamento na mente dele era tirar Harry de perto do lobisomem e colocá-lo em segurança. Foi assim que ele se dirigiu em passos largos e apressados para o salgueiro lutador.

No caminho, ele encontrou a capa da invisibilidade que ele sabia pertencer a Harry e achou que ela com certeza o ajudaria a investigar o que tinha levado o filho dele a entrar naquele túnel amaldiçoado.

Encontrar Sirius Black no fim do túnel, porém, fez ele temer ainda mais pela vida de Harry. Ouvir o lobisomem e o condenado contarem a dramática historinha dos tempos em que eles estavam em Hogwarts quase fez ele vomitar. Até que eles chegaram no fato de ele, Severus, estar em Hogwarts, e então ele não conseguiu mais segurar a raiva, medo e angústia que o consumiam.

-Então é por isso que Snape não gosta do senhor - disse Harry lentamente -, porque achou que o senhor estava participando da brincadeira?

-Isso mesmo - zombou Snape.

Severo Snape removeu a Capa da Invisibilidade e segurava a varinha apontada diretamente para Lupin.

A partir daí, foi tudo por água a baixo para Severus. Ele nunca imaginou que três de seus alunos, dois dos quais pareciam morrer de medo dele e a terceira que parecia venerar toda e qualquer figura de autoridade, iriam atacar ele, principalmente quando estavam na presença de um lobisomem e de um foragido. As palavras de Harry doeram. E ele fez a única coisa que sabia fazer numa situação perigosa como aquela, foi sarcástico e cruel. O resultado é que ele acabou sendo atingido por três expeliarmus e foi jogado contra a parede com força suficiente para perder a consciência.

Quando ele voltou a si, um bando de dementadores sobrevoava o gramado de Hogwarts, voltando para seus postos na entrada do terreno. Ao longe ele pode ver os corpos de três pessoas, o reflexo da lua em óculos lhe disse que Harry estava lá, e por isso ele saiu correndo, com medo do que encontraria.

-Não, por favor, esteja bem, esteja vivo, inteiro! - pediu murmurando.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando conseguiu sentir o pulso e a respiração, mesmo que fraca, de Harry. Em seguida Severus se virou para a garota, e percebendo que ela também parecia estar bem, prendeu Black antes mesmo de ter certeza de que o condenado estava vivo. No caminho de volta ao castelo ele encontrou Weasley, também desacordado, e com mais um movimento de varinha levou todos para a enfermaria do castelo. Explicações precisavam ser dadas, e ele queria estar presente quando Black fosse receber o beijo. Ninguém colocava em risco a vida do filho dele e saía impune. Ninguém.

N/a: E não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS! e até a próxima!


	4. Não Era Assim

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

**Aviso3**: esse capitulo foi feito com partes do livro Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, que não me pertence... mas dessa vez, visto pelo Sev, e não pelo Harry...

Revisado em 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

******Capitulo 4 –**** Não Era Assim Que Eu Queria Que Você Soubesse...**

Severus não sabia o que pensar. Cornélio Fudge, ministro da Magia fora chamado para dar a sentença final de Black, e, no momento, estava interrogando Severus sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

-Uma história chocante... Chocante... Milagre que ninguém tenha morrido... Nunca ouvi nada igual... Pelo trovão, foi uma sorte você estar lá, Snape... - dizia o ministro

-Muito obrigado, ministro. - era tudo o que ele podia responder, sua mente se voltando a cada minuto para a lembrança de ver Harry desacordado na beira do lago.

-Ordem de Merlim, Segunda Classe, eu diria. Primeira Classe, se eu puder convencê-los.

-Muito obrigado mesmo, ministro. - continuou ele em tom neutro.

-Que corte feio você tem aí... Obra do Black, suponho? - e aí veio a terrível pergunta.

-Na realidade, foram Potter, Weasley e Granger, ministro... Black havia enfeitiçado os garotos, vi imediatamente. Um feitiço _Confundus_, a julgar pelo comportamento deles. Pareciam acreditar que havia possibilidade de o homem ser inocente. Não foram responsáveis por seus atos. Por outro lado, a interferência deles talvez tivesse permitido a Black fugir... Os garotos obviamente pensaram que iam capturá-lo sozinhos. Têm-se livrado de muitas situações de perigo até agora... Receio que isso os tenha feito se acharem superiores... E, naturalmente, Potter sempre recebeu uma extraordinária indulgência do diretor.. - _meu filho ou não, Harry PRECISA de alguém que dê limites a ele! Se continuar a agir sem pensar do jeito que fez, vai acabar se matando! E isso eu NÃO vou deixar!_

-Ah, bom, Snape... Harry Potter, sabe... Todos somos um pouco cegos quando se trata dele. - foi a desculpa dada por Fudge.

-Contudo... Será que é bom para ele receber tanto tratamento especial? - _Assim que ele sair da enfermaria, vai servir detenção pelo resto do ano! E estou dizendo até dezembro!_ Pensou Severus_ -_ Por mim, procuro tratá-lo como qualquer outro aluno. - _ok... talvez eu não o tenha tratado como aos outros alunos... mas pelo menos eu nunca admiti que ele fizesse o que queria sem ter nenhuma consequência! -_ E qualquer outro aluno seria suspenso, no mínimo, por colocar seus amigos em situação tão perigosa. - _e se eu tiver qualquer coisa a dizer sobre o assunto, ele vai ficar de castigo até aprender a pensar antes de agir! _- Considere, ministro: contrariando todas as regras da escola... Depois de todas as precauções que tomamos para sua proteção... Fora dos limites da escola, à noite, em companhia de um Lobisomem e de um assassino... E tenho razões para acreditar que ele andou visitando Hogsmeade ilegalmente, também... - nesse momento, Severus estava mais murmurando para si mesmo do que realmente falando com o ministro.

-Bem, bem... Veremos, Snape, veremos... O garoto sem dúvida foi tolo... -_ TOLO!_ Pensou Severus, tendo de usar todo o seu poder de atuação para não demonstrar a raiva que sentia _o garoto não foi só tolo! Foi um completo idiota! Onde já se viu! Entrar num túnel debaixo de uma árvore perigosa sem ter a menor ideia do que iria encontrar do outro lado! _- O que mais me surpreende é o comportamento dos dementadores... Você realmente não tem idéia do que os fez se retirar, Snape?

-Não, ministro... Quando recuperei os sentidos eles estavam voltando aos seus postos na entrada... - _mas se os rumores tem alguma verdade... Harry provavelmente tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, também!_

-Extraordinário. E, no entanto, Black, Harry e a garota...

-Todos inconscientes quando cheguei. Amarrei e amordacei Black, naturalmente, conjurei macas e os trouxe diretamente para o castelo.

Fudge ficou em silencio por alguns momentos, absorvendo as informações que recebeu. Severus, por outro lado, não conseguia não ficar preocupado com o fato de que Harry ainda estava inconsciente. Pelo menos é o que ele achava, até que ouviu...

-O QUE?

No segundo seguinte, Severus e o ministro entraram na enfermaria. Harry e Hermione estavam fora da cama.

-Harry, Harry que foi que houve? - perguntou Fudge, parecendo agitado. - Você devia estar na cama, ele já comeu o chocolate? - perguntou, ansioso, o ministro a Madame Pomfrey.

-Ministro ouça! - pediu Harry. - Sirius Black é inocente! Pedro Pettigrew fingiu a própria morte! Nós o vimos hoje à noite. O senhor não pode deixar os dementadores fazerem aquilo com Sirius, ele...

Mas Fudge estava sacudindo a cabeça com um sorrizinho no rosto.

-Harry, Harry você está muito confuso, passou por uma provação terrível, deite-se, agora, temos tudo sob controle...

-O SENHOR NÃO TEM, NÃO! - berrou Harry. - O SENHOR PEGOU O HOMEM ERRADO!

Severus só conseguia ouvir a tudo irritado. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado naquela noite, ouvir seu filho defender o homem que não só traiu sua amada Lily, mas que também tentou matá-lo quando ainda estavam na escola... ele não sabia o que fazer, o coração comprimido no peito.

-Ministro, por favor, ouça - disse Hermione; ela correra para o lado de Harry e olhava, suplicante, o rosto de Fudge. - Eu também o vi. Era o rato de Rony, ele é um Animago. O Pettigrew, quero dizer e...

-O senhor está vendo, ministro - disse Snape, que não aguentava mais toda aquela história maluca. - Confusos, os dois... Black fez um bom serviço...

-NÃO ESTAMOS CONFUSOS! - berrou Harry.

-Ministro! Professor! - disse Madame Pomfrey aborrecida. - Devo insistir que os senhores saiam. Potter é meu paciente e não deve ser angustiado!

-Não estou angustiado, estou tentando contar o que aconteceu! - disse Harry furioso. - Se eles ao menos me escutassem...

Mas Madame Pomfrey, de repente, meteu um pedaço de chocolate na boca de Harry; ele se engasgou, e a enfermeira aproveitou a oportunidade para forçá-lo a voltar para a cama.

-Agora, por favor, ministro, essas crianças precisam de cuidados médicos. Por favor, saiam...

A porta tornou a se abrir. Era Dumbledore. Harry engoliu o bocado de chocolate com grande dificuldade e se levantou outra vez.

-Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

-Pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou Madame Pomfrey, histérica. - Isto é ou não é uma ala hospitalar? Diretor, eu devo insistir...

-Eu peço desculpas, Papoula, mas preciso dar uma palavra com o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Granger - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - Acabei de falar com Sirius Black...

-Suponho que ele tenha lhe narrado o mesmo conto de fadas que implantou na mente de Potter? - bufou Snape, pela cara do diretor, Severus já sabia que Albus acreditava na história estapafúrdia que Black tinha contado. - A história de um rato e de Pettigrew ter sobrevivido...

-Esta, de fato, é a história de Black - disse Dumbledore, examinando Snape atentamente através dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

-E o meu testemunho não vale nada? - rosnou Snape, cansado de ser deixado para trás pela historinha de um dos Marotos. - Pedro Pettigrew não estava na Casa dos Gritos, nem vi qualquer sinal dele nos terrenos da escola.

-Isto foi porque o senhor foi nocauteado, professor! - disse Hermione com convicção. - O senhor não chegou em tempo de ouvir...

-Srta. Granger, CALE A BOCA! - _Ela precisava MESMO lembrar desse detalhe?_ Pensou Severus.

-Ora, Snape - disse Fudge, espantado -, a mocinha está perturbada, precisamos dar o devido desconto...

-Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós - disse Dumbledore bruscamente. - Cornélio, Severo, Papoula, por favor, nos deixem.

-Diretor! - repetiu Madame Pomfrey com veemência. - Eles precisam de tratamento, eles precisam de descanso...

-Isto não pode esperar - disse Dumbledore. - Devo insistir.

Madame Pomfrey mordeu os lábios e saiu em direção à sua sala, na extremidade da enfermaria, batendo a porta ao passar. Fudge consultou o grande relógio de ouro que trazia pendurado no colete.

-A esta hora os dementadores já devem ter chegado - disse. - Vou ao encontro deles. Dumbledore, vejo você lá em cima.

O ministro se dirigiu à porta e a segurou aberta para Snape passar, mas o professor não se mexeu. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Albus Dumbledore tinha, mais uma vez, caído na lábia de Black, e que, mais uma vez, a vontade dele, Severus, seria colocada em segundo plano por conta dele. Só que dessa vez Snape tinha ainda mais razão para lutar do que quando era um garoto. _Black nunca mais vai chegar perto do MEU filho. Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça._

-O senhor certamente não acredita em uma palavra da história de Black? - sussurrou Snape, os olhos fixos no rosto de Dumbledore, tentado passar ao diretor toda a verdade.

-Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós - repetiu Dumbledore.

Snape deu um passo em direção ao diretor.

-Sirius Black demonstrou que era capaz de matar com a idade de dezesseis anos. O senhor se esqueceu disto, diretor? O senhor se esqueceu que no passado ele tentou ME matar?

-Minha memória continua boa como sempre, Severus - disse Dumbledore, em voz baixa.

Severus deixou a enfermaria a contra-gosto e seguiu o ministro para a entrada principal do castelo. Os dois caminhavam depressa pelo corredor no qual terminava a escada.

-Dumbledore, mais uma vez quer mimar o garoto! Só espero que ele não crie dificuldades - disse Severus. - O beijo será executado imediatamente?

-Assim que Macnair voltar com os dementadores. Todo esse caso Black tem sido muitíssimo constrangedor. Nem posso lhe dizer como estou ansioso para informar ao _Profeta Diário_ que finalmente o capturamos... Acho provável que queiram entrevistá-lo, Snape... E quando Harry tiver voltado ao normal, espero que se disponha a contar ao Profeta exatamente como foi que você o salvou...

-Eu duvido disso, Ministro, mas sempre podemos esperar que um milagre aconteça.

Depois de encontrarem com Macnair e um dementador, o cortejo seguiu para a sala onde tinham deixado Black. O que encontraram lá, com certeza, não é o que Severus esperava. Em vez de um homem resignado ao seu destino, o que eles encontraram foi uma sala vazia. A janela aberta só conseguiu deixar Severus ainda mais irado. A raiva era tanta, ao ver que seu inimigo de infância tinha conseguido escapar mais uma vez, que ele deixou um ronco de fúria escapar dos lábios dele.

Severus só tinha uma coisa em mente. Harry Potter tinha, de algum jeito, tirado Black daquela sala. Ele tinha certeza disso. Com uma raiva que ele já não sabia mais para quem ou a que era direcionada, o professor começou seu caminho de volta a enfermaria, sendo seguido rapidamente pelo ministro, que tentava acalmá-lo.

-Ele deve ter desaparatado, Severus. Devíamos ter deixado alguém na sala vigiando. Quando isto vazar...

-ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! - vociferou Snape, quanto mais proximo da enfermaria ele chegava, com mais raiva ficava. - NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! ISTO... TEM... DEDO... DO... POTTER!

-Severus... Seja razoável... Harry está trancado...

PAM.

A porta da ala hospitalar se escancarou.

Fudge, Snape e Dumbledore entraram na enfermaria. Somente o diretor parecia calmo. De fato, parecia que estava se divertindo. Fudge tinha uma expressão zangada. Mas Snape estava fora de si.

-DESEMBUCHE, POTTER! - berrou ele. - QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

-Professor Snape! - protestou esganiçada Madame Pomfrey. - Controle-se!

-Olhe aqui, Snape, seja razoável - ponderou Fudge. - A porta esteve trancada, acabamos de constatar..

-ELES AJUDARAM BLACK A ESCAPAR EU SEI! - berrou Snape, apontando para Harry e Hermione. Seu rosto estava contorcido; voava cuspe de sua boca.

-Acalme-se, homem! - ordenou Fudge. - Você está falando disparates!

-O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER! - berrou Snape em falsete. - FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI ELE QUE FEZ ISSO...

-Chega, Severus - disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. - Pense no que está dizendo. A porta esteve trancada desde que deixei a enfermaria dez minutos atrás. Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos saíram da cama?

-Claro que não! - respondeu Madame Pomfrey com eficiência. - Eu os teria ouvido!

-Aí está, Severus - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Harry e Hermione sejam capazes de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, receio que não haja sentido em continuar a perturbá-los.

Snape ficou parado ali, procurando, olhando de Fudge, que parecia extremamente chocado com a atitude do professor, para Dumbledore cujos olhos cintilavam por trás dos óculos.

E então tudo fez sentido na mente de Severus. Ele se virou para Dumbledore, os olhos faiscantes de raiva.

-Foi ideia sua, então, Albus? - perguntou ele, a voz sibilante – foi ideia sua, não foi? Colocar o MEU filho em risco pra salvar a vida daquele imprestável do Black, NÃO FOI!

-Seu filho, Severus? - perguntou Dumbledore, e se Severus não conhecesse o bruxo como conhecia, teria achado que uma pontada de medo tinha passado pelos olhos azuis do diretor. - do que você está falando?

E percebendo o que tinha deixado escapar, e na frente de quem ele tinha deixado aquilo escapar, Severus deu meia volta e saiu como um trovão pela porta, deixando para trás dois homens e três adolescentes confusos.

N/a: Aí está o cap! Comentem, votem, e espero que tenham gostado! E até o próximo.


	5. A Verdade

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado em 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

******Capitulo 5** – E a Verdade Vem a Tona.

Severus andou de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Sair da enfermaria daquele jeito não impediria Dumbledore de vir interrogá-lo, de tentar descobrir o que ele, Severus, sabia e que o diretor não sabia.

E ele estava certo. Pouco mais de meia hora depois, Dumbledore entrou no escritório dele sem sequer bater na porta.

-Severus. - disse o diretor olhando para o mestre de poções por cima dos óculos de meia-lua – o que, EXATAMENTE, você quis dizer com colocar a vida do SEU FILHO em risco?

Snape respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Exatamente o que eu disse, diretor. - respondeu ele calmamente, ou o mais calmo que alguém poderia ficar quando escondeu uma informação importante de Albus Dumbledore.

-Você sabe muito bem que Harry é um Potter! Que história é essa, agora? Você nunca demonstrou interesse no garoto, e agora clama que ele é seu filho? - Dumbledore estava começando a ficar irritado. E um Dumbledore irritado nunca é uma boa coisa.

-Você está certo em dizer que Harry é um Potter... - começou Snape.

-Ótimo! Já que estamos entendidos... - tentou terminar a conversa o diretor.

-MAS, - continuou Severus sem se perturbar com a interrupção de Albus – ele é um Potter por adoção.

-Que absurdo é esse que você está falando?! - exigiu saber o diretor – Se Harry tivesse sido adotado eu saberia!

-Eu duvido que Poppy saiba. - respondeu Snape – e foi ela quem ajudou no nascimento do garoto.

-Você tem alguma prova do que está falando, Severus? - perguntou o diretor com uma seriedade que poucas pessoas já tinham testemunhado.

-Você com certeza se lembra de quando Harry teve varíola de dragão, não é mesmo? - Albus deu um aceno, concordando – Harry Potter é alérgico a raiz de _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. - terminou o pocionista como se isto respondesse a todas as perguntas.

-Eu ainda não sei onde você quer chegar, Severus. Essa é uma alergia encontrada em algumas famílias mágicas. Porque esse fato é tão importante?

-Você está certo, Albus. É uma alergia encontrada RARAMENTE e APENAS entre famílias mágicas. Uma alergia que a família Potter nunca teve.

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - perguntou Albus, pensando nas consequências de Harry realmente ser um Snape.

-Você realmente acha que Poppy não saberia disso? Tendo cuidado de James Potter por toda a vida dele? A família Prince, por outro lado...

-Sempre teve essa alergia... - continuou Dumbledore letargicamente – como sua mãe fez questão de informar à escola quando você foi aceito. Mas não são apenas os Prince que tem essa alergia!

-Não. - concordou o mestre de poções – mas quantos membros dessas outras famílias conheciam Lily Evans e podem clamar terem dormido com ela cerca de dez meses antes de ela ter dado a luz a um filho? Harry É meu filho, Albus. Eu fiz um teste de paternidade nele.

Snape abriu uma gaveta, mexeu um pouco nos papéis e tirou de lá o resultado do exame que tinha feito a mais de um mês, entregando-o ao diretor.

Severus nunca tinha visto o rosto do diretor tão pálido na vida. Nem mesmo quando recebeu a noticia sobre a morte dos Potter.

-Isso é uma falsificação! - exclamou o diretor.

-Você pode pedir a Poppy que refaça o teste. - disse Severus calmamente – o resultado será o mesmo. E já que estamos nesse assunto, seria bom que Poppy faça isso o mais rápido possível, pois Harry vai passar as férias comigo, e o mais longe possível daqueles tios dele.

-Você não pode fazer isso, Severus. - disse o diretor mais calmo – Harry está protegido com os Dursleys. Você não quer que ele perca essa proteção, quer?

-E de que adianta a proteção que ele recebe estando naquela casa, se só nas ultimas férias ele passou a maior parte delas no Beco Diagonal? - perguntou Snape – não há nada que você possa me dizer que me faça mudar de ideia, Albus. Harry é MEU FILHO. E eu vou cuidar dele.

-E quando Voldemort voltar? - tentou pressionar o diretor – você vai entregar seu filho a ele numa bandeja de prata?

-Nós dois sabíamos que meus dias de espionagem iriam chegar ao fim, Albus. E nós dois também sabemos que eu não nunca fui seu único espião. A guarda de Harry veio pra mim no momento em que eu aceitei o fato de que ele é meu filho, como você bem sabe.

-Muito bem. - disse o diretor derrotado – nesse caso, acho que deve ser seu o privilégio de contar a Harry a verdade, não é mesmo?

-Será um prazer. - respondeu Snape.

-Eu vou pedir a Poppy que refaça o teste. Apenas para termos certeza absoluta.

-Como quiser, diretor. - concordou Snape – assim que sair esse resultado, eu falarei com o garoto.

Albus concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e se virou para ir embora. Antes, porém, que abrisse a porta, a voz de Severus o parou.

-Só mais uma coisa, Diretor. Você realmente acredita na inocência de Black?

-Sem nenhuma dúvida, meu rapaz. - respondeu o diretor.

-E quanto a sanidade dele?

-Acredito que ele continue tão são quanto sempre foi.

-Você quer dizer tão insano quanto sempre foi... - respondeu Severus_ o que quer dizer que eu não quero que ele chegue nem perto de Harry_ completou em pensamento.

-Ele é padrinho de Harry. Você não acha, realmente, que pode afastá-los, não é, Severus? - perguntou o diretor, os olhos cintilando novamente.

-Isso ainda está por ser visto, diretor. E tudo depende de quanto ele mudou ou não, não é mesmo?

-Eu espero que você saiba no que está se metendo, meu garoto. - disse o diretor antes de sair do escritório.

_Eu também._ Pensou Snape, pensando na luta que seria conquistar a confiança de Harry Potter.

FDQHARRYESEVERUSFDQHARRYESEVERUS

No dia em que os estudantes de Hogwarts voltariam para casa, Harry recebeu uma mensagem do diretor, pedindo que ele fosse a sala dele para uma conversinha sobre as férias. Em um primeiro momento ele ficou feliz, pensando que o diretor finalmente tinha sido convencido de que a casa dos Dursleys não era o melhor lugar para ele. O garoto até se imaginou indo morar com Sirius, mesmo o animago sendo um foragido.

Quando, porém, Harry entrou na sala do diretor, encontrou não apenas o diretor, mas também a enfermeira e Snape. Harry tinha uma certa raiva do professor de poções, raiva essa que sempre pareceu ser retribuída pelo professor. Pelo menos até algumas semanas atrás.

Snape pode ter pensado que não mudou em nada a forma como tratava Harry, mas o moreno percebeu uma sutil diferença no tratamento do professor para com ele depois que Harry tinha ficado doente. E isso intrigava e muito o garoto. Harry não sabia mais o que pensar dessa mudança. A última frase dita pelo professor antes de sair desembestado da enfermaria no dia da fuga de Sirius não ajudava em nada a compreensão de Harry. Principalmente porque ele se recusava a pensar na possibilidade de que o que o professor disse era a verdade.

-O senhor queria me ver, diretor? - perguntou o moreno ao se sentar na única cadeira vaga, entre a enfermeira e Snape.

-Sim, meu rapaz. - disse o diretor – nós precisamos discutir onde você vai ficar durante as férias.

-O senhor que dizer que eu não preciso voltar pra casa dos Dursleys? - perguntou Harry esperançoso.

-Antes de falarmos sobre isso, você pode, por favor, doar algumas gotas do seu sangue para Poppy? - pediu o diretor.

Harry olhou para a enfermeira em dúvida. _Pra que eles precisam do meu sangue?_ Ele se perguntava. Por fim, ele fez o que o diretor pediu e deixou que a enfermeira furasse a ponta do dedo dele e pingasse algumas gotas dentro de um pequeno caldeirão. _Pelo menos isso explica porque Snape está aqui_ pensou Harry_ se eles querem testar meu sangue numa poção... ele é, provavelmente, a pessoa mais indicada pra fazer isso._

Dumbledore, Poppy e Harry observaram em silêncio enquanto Severus seguia os últimos passos da poção. Então, ele despejou uma pequena quantidade num pergaminho e fez sumir o resto da poção.

-Em cerca de dois minutos a poção estará pronta. - disse Severus se sentando novamente.

Quando os dois minutos passaram, Dumbledore apontou sua varinha para o pergaminho e disse _revelium. _Harry viu letras surgirem no pergaminho, mas antes que pudesse ler o que estava escrito, Dumbledore o tirou da mesa para lê-lo.

-Er... - fez Harry – o que, exatamente, está acontecendo, diretor? O que foi tudo isso?

-Eu me vejo na difícil situação de lhe dar uma noticia, meu garoto. - disse o diretor.

-Eu acredito que este privilégio é meu, Albus. - disse Snape antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa – Po... Harry. Existe um... uma discrepância em relação ao seu concebimento.

-O que? - perguntou Harry sem entender do que tudo isso se tratava.

-James Potter adotou você, logo depois de você nascer. - disse Snape.

-Não! - exclamou Harry – James Potter é meu pai!

-Por adoção. - corrigiu o professor – recentemente veio a minha atenção alguns detalhes que me fizeram acreditar que Potter não é seu pai biológico. De que na verdade EU sou seu pai.

-O QUE? NÃO! Isso é impossível! Diretor! Você sabe que isso não é verdade! - Harry estava praticamente suplicando ao diretor que concordasse com ele.

-Eu devo concordar com Severus, meu garoto. - disse Albus entregando o pergaminho para Harry – nós acabamos de fazer um teste com o seu sangue, e aqui diz claramente que você é filho de Severus.

Harry olhou para o pergaminho em frente a ele torcendo para que ele encontrasse alguma coisa ali que provasse a todos ali que ele era um Potter, e apenas um Potter.

No pergaminho dizia:

**Harry James Potter.**

**Mãe: Lily Anne Potter (Evans)**

**Pai: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Pai: James Charlus Potter**

**Herdeiro: Família Snape.**

**Família Prince**

**Família Potter**

e tudo o que Harry conseguia ler era Pai: Severus Tobia Snape.

-NÃO! - tentou negar mais uma vez o garoto.

O mundo a volta dele começou a ficar borrado, e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era torcer para que aquilo fosse apenas mais um de seus sonhos bizarros. E quando depois de minutos torturantes ele continuava preso naquele pesadelo, Harry se levantou apressado, derrubando a cadeira e saiu correndo do escritório, deixando para trás os chamados do diretor, da enfermeira e de Snape. O pedaço de pergaminho que dizia que ele era filho do pocionista ainda preso na mão dele.

_Isso NÃO pode ser verdade! Não pode!_


	6. Morar com Snape?

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

******Capitulo 6 –** Morar com Snape? JAMAIS!

Harry correu, e correu e correu sem prestar atenção aonde ia. Sem se importar em onde estava indo, além de que fosse bem longe do lugar de onde ele tinha saído. _Eu, filho de Snape? Não! Isso não é possível! _Mas a evidência de que aquilo realmente não só era possível como era a verdade ainda estava apertada na mão dele. E ele ficava ouvindo Snape dizer de novo e de novo "De que na verdade EU sou seu pai".

Harry só parou de correr quando estava fora do castelo, próximo ao lago. Ele se deixou cair no chão ali, sem saber o que pensar, sem saber o que fazer, sem se importar com o fato de que àquela hora os outros alunos deveriam estar começando a embarcar no trem de volta para casa. _Eu deveria estar naquele trem._ Pensou ele._ Eu deveria estar voltando para os Dursleys. E quando eles forem até a estação de trem e eu não estiver lá... quando eu finalmente voltar pra lá eles... eles... eu não POSSO voltar pra lá! Não se eu simplesmente aparecer na porta deles DEPOIS de eles terem ido até a estação por minha causa! Mas... Dumbledore não disse que precisava falar comigo sobre onde eu vou passar as férias? E... porque? Porque ele precisou fazer aquele maldito teste antes de dizer onde eu vou estar nas férias? Ele não acha que Snape... NÃO! De jeito nenhum! Eles não podem querer que eu fique com... com o morcego das masmorras! Ele vai me matar na primeira semana!_

Harry continuou ali por horas, sem sentir que tanto tempo tinha passado. A hora do almoço já tinha chegado e passado, e ele continuava sentado, olhando para o lago mas sem realmente vê-lo. Ele mais sentiu do que viu ou ouviu quando alguém se sentou ao lado dele, e mesmo curioso, Harry continuou olhando para o lago, sem parar pra ver quem tinha se sentado ao lado dele.

-Esse é realmente um ótimo lugar pra se pensar. - _Ah, Dumbledore, então._

Harry continuou em silêncio. Talvez, se ele se recusasse a falar, o diretor não teria outra escolha além de deixar que ele ficasse em Hogwarts durante as férias.

-Seus amigos ficaram preocupados com você. - continuou o diretor – quando você não apareceu para pegar o trem com eles.

Harry se virou para olhar para o diretor, tentando fazê-lo dizer o que realmente queria dizer, mas continuou mudo.

-Harry, meu rapaz, esse não é o fim do mundo. Severus realmente se preocupa com você.

Harry voltou a olhar para o lago, um pontinho ao longe parecia se aproximar de onde eles estavam.

-Muito bem. - disse Dumbledore conformado – se você prefere não acreditar em mim... Severus tem a sua guarda. Portanto é ele quem decide aonde você vai passar as férias. E ele quer que você vá morar com ele.

Harry virou-se tão rápido na direção do diretor que um estalo pode ser ouvido, vindo do pescoço dele.

-Eu NÃO vou morar com Snape. - disse Harry com tanta determinação que por um momento Dumbledore pareceu se assustar, antes de voltar a sorrir benevolentemente – e se o senhor tentar me forçar a isso, eu fujo de onde quer que seja que ele me levar e desapareço. Pra sempre.

Dumbledore podia ouvir a verdade por trás das palavras do garoto, mas ele também sabia que Severus jamais permitiria que seu filho sumisse no mundo.

Antes que Albus pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, uma pequena coruja começou a voar em círculos em volta da cabeça de Harry, uma carta presa nas garras dela.

Harry conseguiu segurar a coruja por tempo suficiente para tirar a carta, mas no momento em que ele a soltou, ela voltou a voar em círculos em volta dele.

_Caro Harry,_

_Espero que esta o encontre antes de você chegar à casa dos seus tios. Não sei se eles estão acostumados com correio-coruja._

_Bicuço e eu estamos escondidos. Não vou lhe dizer onde, caso esta coruja caia em mãos indesejáveis. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela é confiável, mas foi a melhor que consegui encontrar e me pareceu ansiosa para se encarregar da entrega._

_Acredito que os dementadores ainda estejam me procurando, mas eles não têm a menor esperança de me encontrar aqui. Estou planejando deixar os trouxas me verem em breve, muito longe de Hogwarts, de modo que a segurança sobre o castelo seja relaxada._

_Há uma coisa que não cheguei a lhe dizer durante o nosso breve encontro. Fui eu que lhe mandei a Firebolt, Bichento levou a ordem de compra à Agência-Coruja para mim._

_Usei o seu nome, mas mandei sacarem o ouro do meu cofre em Gringotes. Por favor, considere a vassoura o equivalente a treze anos de presentes do seu padrinho._

_Gostaria também de me desculpar pelo susto que lhe dei àquela noite, no ano passado, quando você abandonou a casa do seu tio. Minha esperança era apenas dar uma olhada em você antes de iniciar viagem para o norte, mas acho que a minha aparição o assustou._

_Estou anexando outro presente para você, e acho que ele tornará o seu próximo ano em Hogwarts mais prazeroso._

_Se algum dia precisar de mim, mande me dizer. Sua coruja me encontrará._

_Escreverei novamente em breve._

_Sirius._

Harry tirou o outro pergaminho de dentro do envelope e leu:

_Pela presente, eu, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, dou-lhe permissão para visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana._

_P.s. Achei que o seu amigo Rony talvez quisesse ficar com a coruja, já que é minha culpa que ele não tem mais um rato._

Harry olhou esperançoso para o diretor, pensando que ele com certeza aceitaria tanto a permissão quanto, talvez, que Harry fosse morar com Sirius em vez de Snape.

-Er... Diretor? - Harry falou pela primeira vez desde que saíra da sala do diretor – será que...

-Eu sinto muito, Harry. - disse Dumbledore gravemente – mas no momento em que Severus aceitou o fato de que você é filho dele como algo verdadeiro, ele se tornou seu guardião. O que quer dizer que ele, e apenas ele, pode assinar a autorização. E também é ele, e apenas ele, que tem o direito de dizer onde você vai passar as férias de verão.

-Eu prefiro voltar pra casa dos meus tios. - disse Harry amargurado.

-Nesse caso, você pode voltar pra lá. - disse Snape aparecendo atrás dos dois – se você realmente _gosta_ de morar com seus tios, volte pra lá. _Explique _pra eles que você não está naquele trem porque recebeu a notícia de que poderia nunca mais pisar naquela casa e ainda assim _escolheu_ voltar pra lá.

-Severus. - tentou repreender Dumbledore.

-Ótimo. - disse Harry, e se voltando para o diretor perguntou – minhas coisas ainda estão aqui, certo?

Albus acenou concordando, mesmo contrariado.

-Ótimo. - repetiu Harry – eu vou agora mesmo pegar meu malão, e daqui é só chamar o noitibus andante e eu volto pra lá.

Harry, ainda corroído pela raiva, se levantou e começou a andar na direção do castelo, deixando Snape e Dumbledore olhando incrédulos para ele.

N/a: REVIEWS?


	7. Para os Dursleys eu Vou

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!; abuso infantil (Dursleys – leve); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

******Aviso2: **Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado em 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

No cap. Anterior...

-Ótimo. - repetiu Harry – eu vou agora mesmo pegá-las, e daqui é só chamar o noitibus andante e eu volto pra lá.

Harry, ainda corroído pela raiva, se levantou e começou a andar na direção do castelo, deixando Snape e Dumbledore olhando incrédulos para ele.

******Capitulo 7** – Para os Dursleys eu Vou

E foi exatamente isso que Harry fez. Um mantra se repetia na mente dele: _eu não vou morar com Snape, eu não vou morar com Snape... _de novo e de novo e de novo. Harry fez o caminho até a torre da grifinória sem parar por um segundo sequer. E assim que entrou no dormitório, encontrou seu malão feito e pronto pra viagem ao pé da cama.

Sem parar pra pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, Harry começou a puxar o malão escada abaixo, para fora da torre e para o hall de entrada. Os braços dele pareciam feitos de chumbo quando ele finalmente terminou de descer todas as escadas. O malão parecendo pesar toneladas. Ele quase parou ali, no hall, mas ver Snape e Dumbledore parados na porta, esperando por ele, fez com que a raiva surgisse novamente dentro dele, e com a raiva veio a força pra continuar arrastando o malão para fora do castelo.

Quando Harry tentou passar pelos dois homens, Dumbledore tentou argumentar novamente com ele:

-Harry, meu garoto, seja mais sensato! Você não precisa voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros!

Harry não respondeu, apenas tentou passar novamente.

-Deixe o garoto. - disse Snape rancoroso – se ele gosta de ser torturado...

As palavras do professor de poções foram como tapas no rosto de Harry. O garoto soltou o malão, que caiu com força no chão causando um estrondo que ecoou no hall vazio. Ele se virou para encarar Snape, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

-Tortura é o que você gosta de fazer com os seus alunos. Comigo. Tortura é ter um professor que nunca te viu na vida até então, e que acha que te conhece, e que te odeia pelo simples fato de você existir. Tortura é ter de aguentar os comentários desse professor sobre o quão horrível o pai, que por sinal você nunca teve a chance de conhecer, é. Tortura é ter esse mesmo professor impedindo você de ficar com a única pessoa que realmente se importa com você. Tortura é ter que descobrir que de repente, esse professor acha que tem algum controle sobre você e que pode decidir continuar te torturando pelo verão inteiro. Isso é tortura. O que os Dursley fazem é brincadeira de criança pra quem teve que aprender a viver com isso.

Harry deu as costas aos dois bruxos adultos, pegou novamente o malão e começou a arrastá-lo até os portões de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape e Albus Dumbledore ficaram paralisados e boquiabertos, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, vendo o garoto ir embora e sumir das vistas deles.

Vários minutos se passaram, antes de que Severus e Albus se mexessem. E foi Severus quem quebrou o silencio:

-Eu realmente consegui fazer com que ele me odiasse, não é? - disse o pocionista com a voz triste e melancólica.

-Harry tem um bom coração. - respondeu Albus tentando animá-lo – eu tenho certeza de que com um pouco de tempo ele vai perceber que você só tem o bem dele em mente.

-Mas pra isso, ele teria que me dar uma chance de mostrar pra ele que eu me importo com ele.

-E você vai ter essa chance, meu rapaz, - disse Dumbledore, os olhos cintilando novamente – quando for buscar Harry na rua dos Alfeneiros.

-O que? - espantou-se Severus – Albus, você não estava aqui!? Não ouviu o que ele disse? Ele QUER ficar com os tios!

-Não, Severus. - respondeu o diretor solene – nesse momento, o lugar que Harry realmente quer estar é com Sirius. Ele só está voltando para a casa dos tios porque ele está com medo do desconhecido. De você.

-De mim? - desdenhou Snape – Harry Potter, o menino de ouro, está com medo do morcego das masmorras que ele de novo e de novo enfrenta e desrespeita em sala?

-Ahh... Mas até então você não tinha real autoridade sobre ele, tinha? - disse Albus olhando-o por cima dos óculos de meia lua – agora é você quem tem total autoridade sobre ele. Autoridade para cuidar dele, e também para punir ele. E isso o assusta, amedronta.

-O que? - Snape ficava cada vez mais e mais confuso com aquela conversa – ele acha que eu vou bater nele se ele me responder? Trancar ele num quarto escuro? Azarar ele? Albus! Você me conhece mais do que isso!

-É exatamente disso que Harry tem medo, Severus. - respondeu Albus seriamente – EU o conheço melhor do que isso. Tudo o que Harry conhece é o tratamento que os tios dão a ele.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Severus vinha já há algum tempo desconfiando que a vida de Harry com os Dursley não era das melhores. O fato de que ele nunca recebia uma carta dos tios, e de que sempre achava uma desculpa para mudar de assunto quando os amigos tentavam perguntar alguma coisa dizia muito, mesmo Harry dizendo tão pouco sobre o assunto. É por isso que ele tinha tentado usar o tratamento que os tios davam a Harry para tentar fazer o garoto ir pra casa com ele por vontade própria. A recusa de Harry tinha diminuído um pouco os temores dele. Mas agora, ouvindo Albus dizer que Harry realmente esperava que ele batesse no garoto, e o trancasse num quarto escuro... era como se os piores pesadelos de Severus tivessem se tornado realidade.

E então uma pontinha de raiva começou a surgir no peito dele. Dumbledore sabia que Harry não era feliz com os Dursley. PIOR! Sabia que os Dursleys batiam e trancavam o garoto. E NÃO FEZ NADA! NADA pra tirar Harry daquela casa!

Sem dizer uma palavra, com medo de que a raiva o consumisse e ele fizesse algo de que depois se arrependeria, Severus deu as costas a Albus e caminhou a passos rápidos em direção aos portões da escola. Chegando lá, ele levou apenas alguns segundos para atravessar a barreira de feitiços protetores da escola e então aparatou para a rua dos alfeneiros.

Aparentemente ele não foi suficientemente rápido. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos vindos do número 4. Com passos rápidos, Severus chegou na porta e tocou a campainha. A vontade dele era de derrubar a porta com magia, mas os vizinhos dos Dursley estavam todos nas janelas, tentando descobrir porque o fim de tarde deles havia sido perturbado.

Com o som da campainha um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a casa, e depois de um longo minuto o rosto de Petúnia Dursley apareceu na fresta da porta.

-VOCÊ! - gritou ela.

-Eu, Tunia. - respondeu Snape lividamente – onde está o garoto?

-Vo-você na-não vai entrar na minha casa!

-O garoto, TUNIA! - perguntou novamente Snape, praticamente cuspindo o nome dela – onde está o garoto?

-Quem é, Querida? - veio uma voz de dentro da casa.

-Um de-deles, Va-válter! Quer ver o ga-garoto,

A porta foi aberta violentamente e um homem que mais parecia uma morsa apareceu. O homem era tão absurdamente grande, que Severus continuava não conseguindo ver o que se passava dentro da casa, o que só o deixava ainda mais irritado.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE QUER AQUI? NÃO TEM NENHUM GAROTO AQUI! - berrou o homem.

Severus sacou a varinha e a apontou para o peito de Válter.

-Será melhor se você me deixar entrar e ver o garoto, trouxa. E é melhor que nenhum de vocês tenha tocado num fio de cabelo do meu filho, ou você vai sentir dez vezes a dor que ele sentiu!

-Se-seu fi-filho? - gaguejou Petúnia – Válter! Os vizinhos!

E foi assim que Severus Snape entrou na casa da rua dos alfeneiro número quatro. E o que ele encontrou com certeza não foi o que ele queria. Era pior do que ele tinha pensado.


	8. Levando Harry pra Casa

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!;

**abuso infantil** (Dursleys – **neste capitulo!**); xingamentos; cenas de sexo não necessariamente explícitos;

******Aviso2: **Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

Sublinhado = feitiços

******Capitulo 8** – Levando Harry pra Casa.

A primeira coisa que Severus percebeu ao entrar na casa, foi o malão de Harry jogado meio para dentro do armário em baixo da escada. A segunda coisa que ele percebeu, foi que o malão, que provavelmente caberia dentro do armário – quando colocado direito – parecia não entrar dentro do armário por estar preso no que parecia ser uma pilha de roupas sujas.

O problema é, roupas sujas não se mexem sozinhas. Nem produzem gemidos de dor. _Não._ Pensou Severus._ Eles não teriam coragem de fazer algo assim. Simplesmente não teriam!_ Mas por mais que a mente dele tentasse negar o que os sentidos dele diziam, Severus não deu bola para o que Petúnia tentava dizer e resolveu investigar mais a fundo o que acontecia no armário.

Para o total desespero e fúria de Severus, o que ele tentou de todas as maneiras negar é o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Com um movimento de varinha Snape fez o malão levitar para fora do armário, deixando-o ver melhor a trouxa de roupas amassadas no fundo do armário. Só que aquilo não era uma trouxa de roupa. No meio da bagunça de panos, Severus conseguiu enxergar uma massa de cabelos negros, um pouco de pele aparecia em um ou outro lugar, e os gemidos que o professor podia ouvir com certeza eram humanos.

Naquele momento, Severus Snape, temido professor de poções deixou o desespero falar mais alto do que a raiva que ele sentia, e com todo o cuidado que ele normalmente reservava para as mais delicadas poções, ele entrou dentro do armário e começou a desembolar a trouxa de roupas, pernas e braços que, ele reconheceu, era Harry.

-Harry... - chamou ele baixinho – Harry, por favor, responde! Harry...

A única resposta que ele conseguiu foi mais um doloroso gemido. Com cuidado, Severus pegou Harry no colo, percebendo pela primeira vez o quão leve era o garoto. Com um cuidado ainda maior, e sem se importar com as exclamações e reclamações de Válter e Petúnia, ele delicadamente deitou Harry no sofá da sala.

-Agora escute aqui! - começou Válter Dursley.

Num movimento rápido, Severus estava de pé e apontava a varinha para a testa do trouxa.

-Escute aqui você. - disse ele – nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA dá a um trouxa como você o direito de encostar um dedo no MEU filho!

-Seu filho! - desdenhou Petúnia – se ele é seu filho, porque VOCÊ não ficou com ele depois que a imprestável da minha irmã morreu?

-É isso mesmo! - concordou Válter – se você realmente se importasse com o garoto teria vindo buscar ele há muito tempo! Enquanto ele estiver na MINHA casa, tem que respeitar as MINHAS regras. E eu tenho SIM o direito de PUNIR ele como EU quiser!

Uma luz verde começou a aparecer na ponta da varinha de Snape, mas antes que ele pudesse começar a dizer o encantamento que livraria o mundo daquele homem-morsa, um gemido alto vindo do sofá distraiu o professor.

-Incarcerus! - disse Severus, e então ele se ajoelhou novamente ao lado do sofá, sem se importar com o pequeno tremor que sacudiu a casa com a queda de Válter. - Harry! Acorde, vamos, acorde!

Lentamente os olhos verdes de Harry começaram a se abrir, tentando focar na figura escura que era Severus.

-Isso, Harry... - Severus suspirou aliviado – você vai ficar bem, meu filho. Eu vou cuidar de você. Mas antes... - Severus novamente se colocou de pé e se virou para observar a cena a frente dele.

Válter Dursley estava caído no chão, cordas o envolviam completamente, dificultando a respiração dele e deixando seu rosto meio arroxeado. Petúnia Dursley estava ajoelhado ao lado do marido, as mãos trabalhando inutilmente, tentando soltar as cordas.

Com um movimento de varinha, Severus empurrou Petúnia para longe do marido, e então ele apontou a varinha para o chefe da casa.

-Eu te disse, trouxa, que se você tivesse encostado num fio de cabelo do meu filho você iria sentir a dor que ele sentiu aumentada dez vezes. - um sorriso cruel apareceu nos lábios dele – e é exatamente isso que vai acontecer agora.

-Cru... - começou Snape.

-Nãoo... - interrompeu Harry. A voz dele mau saía, mas ele ainda assim fez o esforço de tentar falar, e de tentar se sentar no sofá.

-Harry! - Severus se virou para o filho, ajudando-o a se deitar novamente – você está machucado! Tem que ficar quietinho até eu conseguir levar você pra Poppy examinar!

-Não... - sussurou Harry novamente, ainda tentando sentar.

-Não? - perguntou Snape incrédulo – Não! Como assim não?

-Por favor... - Harry deixou que Snape o empurrasse de volta no sofá – só... me leva pra... casa...

E com um último olhar suplicante na direção de Severus, os olhos de Harry se fecharam novamente, inconsciente do que acontecia a volta dele.

Severus ficou alguns segundos olhando para o garoto. Ele estava assombrado, maravilhado, enfurecido. _COMO ASSIM ELE ME IMPEDE DE TORTURAR ESSE TROUXA! E ainda por cima usar os olhos de Lily e pedir que leve ele pra casa... pra casa! Ele quer ir pra casa comigo!_ No turbilhão de sentimentos que Severus estava ele quase não percebeu a movimentação de Petúnia. Quase.

Aproveitando-se da distração dos bruxos, a Sra. Dursley tinha ido o mais sorrateiramente que ela conseguiu até a cozinha, onde ela pegou uma das facas mais afiadas que tinha, voltando para sala, ela teve uma breve luta interna em usar a faca nas cordas que envolviam o marido dela ou no maldito bruxo que tinha roubado Lily dela. Por um segundo ela viu o sangue dele jorrar no tapete creme dela, escorrendo a partir da facada que ela tinha lhe dado nas costas, mas então os olhos dela se voltaram para Válter, e ela decidiu que soltar o marido, que já estava ficando azul por não conseguir respirar direito, seria melhor.

Quando ela estava quase conseguindo soltar o marido, Severus se virou novamente para eles. A faca saltou da mão dela e voou direto para a mão esquerda de Snape.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc... - fez o professor – você realmente achou que eu iria deixar você soltar esse monte de banha? Túnia... você deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso!

Com uma destreza admirável, Severus lançou a faca na direção de Petúnia, fazendo a faca cravar na parede acima da cabeça da mulher.

-A sua sorte, seu trouxa desprezível, é que Harry é minha maior preocupação. E que ele parece se importar se você vive ou morre. Como eu não posso perder tempo torturando vocês como eu gostaria...

Dois raios de luz saíram da varinha de Severus. Um atingiu o trouxa que ainda estava deitado de costas no chão, os braços presos junto ao corpo, o outro atingiu Petúnia em cheio no peito, fazendo-a cair no chão desacordada.

Sem olhar novamente para eles, Severus voltou-se para o garoto que estava desmaiado no sofá. Delicadamente, Snape o pegou no colo e se levantou. Ele passou pelos dois trouxas desacordados no chão e com a varinha que ainda estava na mão direita dele, fez o malão de Harry encolher e voar para o seu bolso. Aproveitando-se da porta que continuara aberta, Severus saiu dali o mais rápido que podia, sem que balançasse demais a preciosa carga em seus braços. Assim que sentiu que tinha saído do domo de proteção que envolvia a casa, ele aparatou dentro do hall de entrada da casa dele em Spinner's end. Com cuidado ele subiu as escadas, entrou na segunda porta a esquerda e depositou Harry na cama. Tirando o malão encolhido do bolso, Snape o fez voltar ao tamanho normal e o colocou no pé da cama.

-Pronto, meu filho. Agora você está em casa. - sussurrou Severus ao encostar a porta do quarto.

N/a: Reviews?


	9. Severus e Harry

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter e companhia não me pertencem... infelizmente... isso quer dizer que eu não ganho nada por escrever essas histórias! (awwwww)

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!;

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Capitulo 9** – Severus e Harry

Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que notou foi que estava extremamente confortável, deitado em uma cama macia, e agarrado a um travesseiro ainda mais macio e fofo. A segunda coisa que ele notou, foi a falta de dor. _Com certeza depois da surra que tio Válter me deu ontem, eu deveria estar todo dolorido... então... porque NADA dói?_ Pensava Harry. E de tão concentrado que estava em seus pensamentos, Harry não ouviu a porta do quarto onde estava se abrindo. Também não viu, já que o conforto da cama era tanto que ele nem tinha aberto os olhos ainda, quando uma figura negra se colocou bem na frente dele.

-Eu sei que você está acordado. - disse uma voz fria que Harry reconhecia. Com um sobressalto, Harry abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama rapidamente. Olhando para a direção de onde viera a voz, ele se viu encarando as vestes negras de Severus Snape.

-E-eu... - mas Harry não sabia como responder ao professor. Ele ainda se lembrava muito bem de como dissera que jamais iria morar com Snape por vontade própria. E uma lembrança ainda mais embaraçosa, onde ele pediu a Snape que o levasse pra casa. As bochechas de Harry queimaram de vergonha, e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era olhar para o chão.

-Se você está se sentindo bem, o café da manhã será servido em 20 minutos. - a voz de Severus Snape cortava Harry como se ele fosse feito de manteiga – chame por Krunch, e ele te mostrará onde ir.

E com essa palavras, Severus Snape deixou Harry novamente sozinho no quarto. Sentindo-se ainda pior do que antes. _Eu sabia que nada mudaria... filho dele ou não, ele só me trouxe pra cá porque o Dumbledore mandou..._

Foi um Harry se sentindo miserável que trocou de roupa, colocando uma das imensas camisetas que já foram de Duda, e um jeans que precisava da corda amarrada na cintura pra parar no lugar. Harry então passou os olhos pelo quarto pela primeira vez. Não havia muito o que olhar. Além da cama havia somente um armário, uma mesa de cabeceira, uma cadeira, uma escrivaninha e uma janela. As paredes eram de um verde desbotado, e a madeira dos móveis eram escuras. Além disso, só o tapete, também verde, dava um pouquinho de cor.

Harry saiu do quarto e olhou em volta. Ele estava em um corredor escuro, iluminado apenas por um lampião a gás.

-Krunch? - chamou Harry.

-Mestre Harry Snape! - exclamou um elfo aparecendo na frente do garoto – o que Krunch pode fazer por mestre Harry Snape?

-Er... você pode me chamar de Harry... - disse o garoto, era estranho ser chamado de Snape – e... você poderia me mostrar onde o café da manhã vai ser servido?

-Mas é claro, mestre Harry Snape! Por aqui.

Severus não sabia bem como agir. Por um lado ele conseguiu trazer Harry, seu filho, para a casa em que ele tinha crescido. Por outro, ele agora tinha uma criança que simplesmente não confiava nele – e com motivo – nas mãos, e ele simplesmente não sabia como agir perto de seu próprio filho.

Foi com surpresa que Severus viu Harry entrar na cozinha, onde o café da manhã estava pronto. Tão perdido estava ele em seus pensamentos, que nem se deu conta de que Krunch tinha sido chamado pelo garoto.

-Vejo que você está suficientemente bem pra andar pela casa. - a voz de Snape foi mais severa do que ele planejara, e ele pode ver o garoto estremecer sob o olhar dele. Mas no segundo seguinte, era como se o estremecimento não tivesse acontecido. O garoto olhou para ele como sempre olhava na sala de aula, era como se Harry estivesse desafiando Snape. A que, ele ainda não tinha certeza.

-Sim, senhor. Eu estou ótimo. - disse Harry ainda parado na porta, apenas olhando para ele.

-Sente-se. - Severus tentou usar um tom de voz menos sarcástico ou rígido, mas não tinha se saído muito bem nessa tarefa.

Harry se sentou à mesa, e o resto do café da manhã seguiu em silêncio. Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando, por fim, ambos terminaram de comer, Severus se levantou da mesa, e sinalou para Harry fazer o mesmo.

-Venha. Eu vou lhe mostrar a casa.

Não havia muito para mostrar. A cozinha era ligada a uma sala, e ali, todas as paredes eram cobertas de estantes cheias de livros, até mesmo a passagem pela qual eles tinham acabado de sair. Severus mostrou a Harry qual livro abria a passagem para o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos, e também mostrou qual abria a passagem para o porão, onde ficava o laboratório de poções. Havia também uma passagem, da cozinha, para a parte de trás da casa, onde Snape cultivava alguns ingredientes. Findo o tour, Severus se virou para Harry e disse:

-O café da manhã é sempre servido as 8 horas em ponto. Se você não estiver na cozinha nesse horário, não se preocupe em aparecer. O mesmo vale para o almoço e o jantar, que são servidos ao meio dia e as 7 horas da noite, respectivamente. - a voz de Severus não deixava passar nenhuma emoção – sua entrada é PROIBIDA no meu laboratório, a não ser que haja alguma emergência, ou eu tenha te chamado. Se ocupe como preferir, mas todos os seus deveres de casa DEVEM estar prontos até o fim do mês. Você pode emprestar qualquer livro que consiga pegar nesta sala. Agora, eu tenho muitas poções para preparar para a enfermaria, tenha um bom dia.

E com isso, Severus deu as costas a Harry, puxou um livro da estante e desceu para o porão. Ele não se virou em nenhum momento para ver a reação de Harry, mas se tivesse, teria visto a dor que as suas palavras secas causaram. Dor e ressentimento.

_Se tudo o que ele vai fazer o verão inteiro é poções, porque queria tanto que eu viesse pra cá?_ se perguntou Harry _pelo jeito, aqui vai ser tão solitário quanto nos Dursleys..._

N/a: Reviews? eu tive sérios problemas escrevendo o Severus neste capitulo... tentando não fazer ele ficar muito... carinhoso com o Harry... será que acabei fazendo o contrário e ele ficou muito seco? suas opiniões são sempre bem-vindas!


	10. Aprendendo a Ser Pai

**Disclaimers:** Este é o ultimo capitulo que eu vou dizer isso, se até agora ainda não ficou claro, aqui vai: EU NÃO sou a criadora desse mundo. Harry Potter e companhia NÃO me pertencem... infelizmente.

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!;

******Aviso2: **Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Capitulo 10** – Aprendendo a Ser Pai

Harry ficou parado por vários minutos, apenas olhando para a estante que agora cobria a passagem por onde Snape entrara. Com um suspiro cansado, Harry se aproximou da estante, pegando o livro que abriria a passagem para o andar de cima. Com passos lentos, Harry voltou para o quarto que lhe foi dado. Ele se deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Minutos e mais minutos se passaram, sem que Harry mexesse um músculo. Quando quase uma hora tinha passado sem que o garoto se mexesse, e a mente dele ainda não tinha conseguido pensar em nada que ele pudesse fazer que não irritaria Snape a ponto do homem azará-lo, Harry se moveu, indo até seu malão. Dali ele tirou pergaminhos, penas e livros. _Dever de casa... a ultima coisa que eu achei que estaria fazendo no primeiro dia de férias..._

E assim Harry passou a manhã. Tentando escrever uma redação decente sobre o como e porque transfigurar um ser de sangue frio em um de sangue quente é mais fácil do que o contrário. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Harry desceu para a cozinha cinco minutos antes do horário. Krunch estava terminando de colocar a mesa, mas Harry não viu nem sinal de Snape. As doze horas chegaram e passaram. Harry se serviu e tentou comer, mas a cadeira de Snape continuou vazia. _Aqui é ainda mais solitário do que na rua dos Alfeneiros... pelo menos lá eu podia andar pelas ruas... ir até o parque..._ Snape não dissera em nenhum momento que Harry estava proibido de sair de casa, mas levando-se em conta que ele também não mostrara a Harry COMO acessar o corredor que levava a porta da frente... não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer.

A tarde passou igualmente entediante, e quando chegou a hora do jantar, Harry simplesmente não tinha vontade de descer, principalmente quando a possibilidade de que ele estaria sozinho novamente era muito grande. Ele, então, decidiu-se a fazer a única coisa que podia, tentar dormir um pouco.

Severus Snape estava irritado. Não. Isso não está certo. Severus Snape não estava só irritado, ele estava muito irritado. Estava extremamente irritado. Suficientemente irritado a ponto de querer amaldiçoar a causa de sua irritação. E qual era o motivo? Só exatamente o mesmo que o irritou pelos últimos três anos em Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

As sete horas chegaram e passaram, e nem sinal do garoto descer para jantar. Mais de meia hora já tinha passado, e nenhum barulho que pudesse significar que o garoto estava descendo. _Tudo bem que eu disse que se ele se atrasasse não precisava descer, mas é o primeiro dia dele aqui! O que tanto ele tem pra fazer que se atrasou? E pra nem se dar ao trabalho de chamar Krunch? O que ele pensa que esta fazendo? Aquele garoto acha mesmo que pode ficar pulando refeições desse jeito?_ _E Krunch disse que ele mal comeu no almoço! Esse garoto precisa aprender a cuidar melhor dele mesmo!_

Severus ia se irritando cada vez mais, se irritando tanto a ponto de sair da mesa, seu prato ainda quase intocado, e subir as escadas com passos pesados. Sem se preocupar em bater, ele escancarou a porta, pronto para dar um sermão em Harry sobre se alimentar direito... mas a cena que ele encontrou fez as palavras se perderem na boca dele.

O chão estava cheio de pergaminhos e livros abertos, _transfiguração,_pensou Snape, e Harry estava deitado na cama, um lençol enrolado nas pernas. A cena seria tocantemente doce – mesmo que Severus jamais acharia qualquer cena doce – se não fosse pelo rosto de Harry. Os olhos se moviam em baixo das pálpebras fechadas, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os lábios apertados, os braços e pernas se moviam em espasmos, como se ele estivesse tentando fugir de alguma coisa. _Nem em sonho ele fica em paz..._e então Severus levou um susto. Harry se sentara na cama de um salto, e um grito ecoou pelo quarto. Um grito ainda mais assustador e desesperado do que qualquer outro que Severus ouvira na vida, contando os gritos dos torturados que ele teve que ouvir quando espionava Voldemort.

Num segundo, Severus se recuperou do susto e se aproximou da cama. Ele não sabia o que fazer exatamente para acalmar o garoto que parecia ainda estar perdido dentro do pesadelo. Num impulso, Severus se sentou na cama e tentou sacudir Harry pelo ombros, tentando acordá-lo, mas o toque fez Harry começar a se debater novamente, murmurando de novo e de novo:

-Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe.

Severus tentou outros métodos. Primeiro um jato de agua fria, mas isso só fez com que Harry se encolhesse ainda mais na cama, escondendo a cabeça com os braços, e aumentando um pouco o volume da voz que continuava a pedir perdão. Sem ter outra opção, Severus abraçou o garoto. Harry tentou se debater, mas Severus era mais forte, e conseguiu segurar Harry de forma que ele ficasse seguro no colo de Snape. Severus começou a se balançar, para frente e para trás, trazendo Harry com ele e murmurando, pedindo que Harry se acalmasse, prometendo que ele estava a salvo ali, nos braços dele.

Quando finalmente Harry se acalmou, grossas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Severus. Ele depositou Harry na cama com cuidado e se levantou. Ele se dirigiu para a porta, mas ao chegar lá não conseguiu juntar forças para sair e perder Harry de vista. Por fim, ele se decidiu ficar por ali mesmo, colocando a cadeira virada para a cama, ele se sentou para observar o sono do menino. _Meu menino. Meu filho. O que tanto aconteceu com você, meu filho, pra que você tenha pesadelos tão terríveis? Será que eu faço parte deles? Será que eu sou responsável por uma parte dos seus piores pesadelos?_ Em algum momento Severus caiu no sono, mesmo tendo lutado contra ele. Krunch passou pelo quarto e cobriu seu mestre com um cobertor leve. E pelo resto da noite, pai e filho dormiram em paz, a presença do outro espantando os pesadelos, pelo menos por uma noite.

N/a: Curto... eu sei, eu sei... mas é que precisava terminar aqui... o proximo não deve demorar muito... REVIEWS?


	11. Começando de Novo

**N/a: **MILHÕES de desculpas pelo atraso... sem desculpas... só... esse cap foi bem difícil de escrever, mas acho que estou satisfeita com ele!

**Avisos: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!); HP/(F/G/C/B)?W – NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE VOTAR NA POLL NO MEU PERFIL!;

******Aviso2: **Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Capitulo 11 – Começando de Novo**

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que o lençol com o qual ele se cobrira na noite anterior estava completamente enrolado nas pernas dele, o prendendo na cama. Quando ele conseguiu se soltar o suficiente pra se sentar e tentar desprender completamente o lençol, ele se deu conta de que o silencio do quarto era interrompido regularmente pelo barulho de alguem respirando pesadamente.

Com o coração acelerado, Harry lentamente se virou na direção de onde vinha a respiração e encontrou... Snape. Snape dormindo desconfortavelmente em uma cadeira, um cobertor que parecia ter caído durante a noite aos pés dele.

Por longos minutos o garoto não se mexeu, o olhar fixo na figura do homem que cada vez mais era um enigma para ele. _O que é que ele está fazendo aqui?_ Perguntou-se Harry _será que aconteceu alguma coisa durante a noite? Mas..._e então Harry se lembrou: _o pesadelo! Mas..._ por mais que ele se lembrasse de ter tido um pesadelo durante a noite, Harry ainda não conseguia compreender a presença de Snape ali. O fato de que ele teve um pesadelo – mais um na longa lista de noites interrompidas – não explicava a presença de Severus Snape no quarto de Harry.

E de tão absorto em seus pensamentos, Harry não se deu conta de que o homem que ele observava fixamente mas sem realmente enxergar tinha começado a acordar.

Severus Snape acordou com a sensação de que estava sendo observado e com um dolorido torcicolo. Em outros tempo, a simples sensação de estar sendo observado seria o suficiente para Severus se levantar num salto, a varinha em punho. Mas os tempos de vigilância paranoica tinham ficado para trás, mesmo que a guerra estivesse apenas suspensa no momento. Por isso, ele primeiro tentou identificar onde estava, para então decidir o que fazer.

Uma respiração agitada, o leve rumorejar das cortinas na janela aberta e então... a memória da noite anterior voltou para Severus completamente. O garoto que não apareceu para jantar, a preocupação e a irritação que isso causou nele, a decisão de ir verificar se o garoto estava bem... o pesadelo. E por fim, a decisão de passar a noite naquela cadeira dura, o que resultou no torcicolo.

Lentamente, Severus abriu os olhos. Harry tinha o lençol ainda enrolado firmemente nas pernas, mas o rosto dele estava voltado para Severus, os olhos verdes fixados nele, mas parecendo olhar através dele, já que o garoto parecia não ter se dado conta de que Severus estava acordado.

-Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou Severus.

Harry quase caiu no chão com susto que tomou. Ele realmente não tinha percebido que o outro já tinha acordado.

-Eu... estou bem. O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? - e num súbito momento de polidez completou – professor?

-Você teve um pesadelo. - respondeu Snape, a voz neutra, sem dar nenhum sinal do que se passava na mente dele, dando a entender que a resposta era a mais óbvia do mundo.

Um silencio caiu sobre o quarto. Nem um nem o outro sabia o que dizer. Harry ficava a cada segundo mais confuso, tentando entender como o Snape que ele conhecia há três anos em sala de aula _Merlin! O Snape que falou comigo ontem!_ e o que estava ali na frente dele naquele momento, preocupado porque ele, Harry, teve um pesadelo, eram a mesma pessoa.

Severus também não sabia o que dizer. _Eu deveria ter ido embora ontem à noite_ a mente dele gritava _não estava óbvio que ele logo voltou a ter um sono tranquilo?_

Quando o silencio já tinha se estendido por vários minutos, Severus decidiu que o desconforto causado pela situação já tinha sido grande o suficiente, ele se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta. Mudo.

-Professor? - chamou Harry quando Snape estava prestes a sair.

Severus parou e se virou para o garoto, uma sobrancelha levantada como a dizer "o que foi agora?".

-Eu... eu não entendo... - a voz dele quase um sussurro. Harry não conseguia olhar para Snape, as mãos mexiam no lençol – eu não entendo. Porque um simples pesadelo faz o senhor passar a noite numa cadeira desconfortável se durante o dia você não dá a minima importância se eu estou vivo ou morto?

A voz de Harry foi aumentando, assim como a raiva que ele sentia, no fim, com os olhos cheios de fúria ele encarou Snape, esperando por uma resposta _que de preferência me deixe gritar e brigar um pouco._

Severus se arrepiou com a raiva que emanava do garoto. _Tanta raiva.. e toda direcionada a mim? Como foi que chegamos a esse ponto?_

-Harry eu... - Severus não sabia como responder. Seus sentidos descordavam da resposta que precisava ser dada. Por um lado, a raiva e o tom de voz usado pelo garoto exigiam uma resposta ríspida, cheia de comentários cortantes para colocar o garoto de volta no lugar dele; por outro lado, a pergunta em si estava também tão cheia sentimento e confusão, que Severus sabia precisavam ser lidadas com mais gentileza. Ele acabou escolhendo um meio termo. Nem ríspido demais, nem completamente mole.

-Se eu não "desse a minima importância" para o fato de você estar vivo ou morto, filho, eu não teria ido até a rua dos Alfeneiros, não é mesmo?

-Como se Dumbledore não tivesse feito você ir atrás de mim... - ser chamado de filho, por Snape fez o coração de Harry dar um salto no peito, se de desgosto ou exaltação, ele preferia não analisar no momento.

-Você realmente acha que se eu não te quisesse aqui, você estaria aqui? Harry, eu **pedi** que você viesse morar comigo. O _professor _Dumbledore não teve nenhuma influência na minha decisão. Você é meu filho! - Severus ainda não conseguira processar completamente que ele tinha um filho. Muito menos que esse filho estava ali, na frente dele, o confrontando exatamente sobre esse ponto.

-E daí? Até dois dias atrás você me odiava! - a raiva de Harry só crescia, assim como a confusão dele. Nos dois exemplos de família que ele tinha (os Dursleys e os Weasleys), ser filho da família trazia alguns privilégios, mas Harry não conseguia enxergar Snape como um pai preocupado como Arthur, nem um indulgente como Válter.

-Até dois dias atrás eu não sabia que você era meu filho! - Severus estava cada vez mais frustrado com o garoto na frente dele. _Até parece que ele está fazendo as coisas serem mais difíceis do que são realmente!_

-Eu... eu não entendo. - a raiva de Harry se esvaziou como um balão furado. - que diferença faz eu ser seu filho? Você nem me conhece.

E pela primeira vez, Severus percebeu que Harry era simplesmente um garoto de treze anos que teve seu mundo virado de cabeça pra baixo. Novamente.

-Você tem razão. - respondeu Severus – mas isso é algo que eu gostaria de retificar. Eu... eu sinto muito. - ele conseguiu falar – eu não tinha nenhum direito de te tratar da forma como fiz esses anos todos. Meu filho ou não, eu não deveria ter te julgado sem nem mesmo te conhecer. Será que você é capaz de me dar uma chance? Uma chance pra que eu possa finalmente conhecer você?

_Snape me pediu desculpas! __**Snape**__ me pediu desculpas! Snape __**me **__pediu desculpas! Snape me pediu __**desculpas!**_Era o que passou na mente de Harry. Ele simplesmente não conseguia absorver toda aquela informação. Muito menos a ideia de que **Snape** queria uma chance pra conhecer ele, Harry.

-Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. - respondeu Harry sinceramente, olhando Snape nos olhos – nenhum adulto nunca se interessou de verdade por mim...

Severus nunca tinha visto olhos tão expressivos. Nem mesmo os olhos verdes de sua amada Lily conseguiam demonstrar tanto num simples olhar como os de Harry. Estava tudo ali. A raiva, a incompreensão, a sinceridade, a esperança, a inocência. Severus conseguia ver tudo isso nos olhos de Harry, e naquele momento mais do que em qualquer outro ele prometeu a si mesmo que protegeria aquele garoto com a sua vida. De tudo, e principalmente de todos.

-Eu me interesso, Harry. - E ele estava sendo completamente sincero – eu sei que é difícil entender como o resultado de uma poção pode mudar o pensamento de alguém, mas eu me preocupo com você. Eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de te conhecer, de poder fazer parte dos poucos que realmente te conhecem. Se você deixar, eu gostaria de ser seu pai.

Harry nunca tinha conseguido ver tanto no rosto de Snape quanto naquele momento. _Ele está sendo sincero. Ele realmente quer me conhecer, quer ser meu... pai..._ o conceito era alien para ele, que nunca teve uma figura paterna, e ali estava um alguém que estava pedindo a permissão dele pra ocupar aquele espaço na vida dele.

-Ok. - foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu responder.

Naquele momento, Harry viu algo que nunca pensou ver na vida. Severus Snape sorriu pra ele.

-O café da manhã vai ser servido em 15 minutos. - disse Snape, e então ele se virou, e deixou Harry sozinho no quarto. O lençol ainda enrolado nas pernas dele, mas dessa vez, não era só confusão que podia ser visto no rosto dele, mas também: esperança.

N/a: então... Harry e Snape vão começar de novo! =D espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e se quiserem comentar, vão fazer uma autora muitoooo feliz!

Até a próxima!


	12. No Beco Diagonal

**N/a: **Como sempre, perdoem a demora... aqui está o cap... curto... e o proximo também vai ser... mas eu não queria juntar os dois... até sábado eu posto o treze, prometo!

**Aviso: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!)

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Capitulo 12** – O Beco Diagonal

O café da manhã naquele dia foi uma das experiências mais estranhas das vidas de Harry e de Severus. A tentativa de trégua feita entre eles parecia mais uma fina camada de gelo em cima de um lago, onde qualquer passo em falso faria essa camada se desfazer em milhões de pedacinhos derrubando os dois para dentro da água.

Ainda assim, Severus sabia que se alguns passos não fossem dados, a confiança que Harry tinha depositado nele quebraria a paz estabelecida entre eles tão facilmente quanto se as palavras erradas fossem ditas.

-Professor... - foi Harry quem quebrou o silêncio – o senhor vai passar o dia todo no laboratório?

Era uma pergunta inocente, mas o tom de voz usado pelo garoto – tímido e temeroso – fez Severus estremecer e imergir em lembranças...

_Severus tinhas pouco mais de sete anos, e estava sentado exatamente no lugar que Harry agora ocupava... olhando ansiosamente para a mãe dele, que tomava o café da manhã em silêncio... e assim que ela terminou de comer, ela se levantou e se dirigiu para o laboratório de poções, sem sequer olhar para ele, deixando Severus sozinho e tendo de descobrir o que fazer durante todo o dia... sozinho._

Severus teve que sacudir a cabeça por um momento, para espantar as lembranças que tentavam ocupar a mente dele. Momentos depois, ele conseguiu se recuperar o suficiente para responder a pergunta de Harry.

-Você não precisa me chamar de Professor quando não estivermos em sala de aula, Harry. Pode me chamar de Severus. - ele, na verdade, ansiava por ser chamado de pai, mas sabia que o relacionamento entre ele e Harry estava longe de alcançar aquele ponto – e respondendo a sua pergunta; não. Pelo pouco que eu pude ver, seus... antigos guardiões... nunca fizeram o que se esperava deles, ou seja, nunca tomaram conta das suas necessidades, portanto, nós vamos fazer uma visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Harry ficou paralisado. Primeiramente de surpresa, ele não esperava ganhar a permissão de seu estoico professor para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Mas assim que Snape mencionou os Dursleys – por maior cuidado que ele tenha tido em não nomear eles – Harry ficou paralisado de medo. Medo de que o homem na frente dele iria voltar a agir como o odiado mestre de poções que não perdia a oportunidade para humilhar e machucar ele.

Um minuto depois, o sentido total da frase de Snape _Severus... acho que tenho que começar a pensar nele como Severus..._foi processado pela mente de Harry e um calorzinho gostoso tomou conta do garoto _ele quer tomar conta de mim!_

-Harry? Está tudo bem? - Severus começou a ficar preocupado, vendo o garoto ficar tenso sob seus olhos, e então calado. _Harry nunca consegue ficar quieto... sempre tem alguma coisa pra dizer..._ pensou ele, e pela primeira vez, seus pensamentos tinham um tom afetuoso, quando ele pensou nessas palavras.

-Estou... - respondeu Harry com a voz embargada de emoção – o que vamos fazer n'O Beco?

-Vejamos... - a voz de Severus tomou um tom convencido – a primeira coisa que temos que fazer é ir no banco, declará-lo como meu filho.

Harry sorriu timidamente e Snape sorriu de volta para ele. Eles então terminaram de comer, o silêncio novamente entre eles, só que dessa vez, era um silêncio confortável.

-Se você já terminou de comer – disse Severus depois de vários minutos – já podemos ir.

Harry assentiu e se levantou. Naquele momento ele se sentia o garoto mais normal do mundo, prestes a ir ao beco diagonal com um adulto que se importava com ele. _Com o meu... pai._ Ele conseguiu dizer, pelo menos para ele mesmo.

Andar pelo Beco Diagonal ao lado de Severus Snape era todo um evento. As pessoas pareciam não saber para qual dos dois olhar, se para o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, ou para o infame mestre de poções por quem ele parecia estar acompanhado. Harry se sentia quase aliviado, vendo que ninguém ousava se aproximar dele, nem ficavam muito tempo olhando para ele na presença do outro bruxo.

A primeira parada deles foi no banco. Os goblins pareciam estar esperando por eles, já que, logo que entraram, Harry e Severus foram levados para uma sala reservada.

-Mestre Goblin. - saudou Snape em sua característica voz arrastada. O globlin, porém, pareceu não se importar com o tratamento.

-Sr. Snape os documentos que o senhor requisitou já foram preparados. - respondeu o goblin entregando uma pilha de pergaminhos para o pocionista.

Snape examinou cuidadosamente antes de assinar, e então se virou para Harry.

-Você também precisa assinar, Harry. - disse ele.

-O que, exatamente, é isso? - perguntou o garoto.

-Os documentos que passam sua guarda para mim, magicamente falando.

-Oh... - Harry olhou para os documentos com antecipação e temor – mas... isso não... muda meu nome... ou...

-É impossível apagar sua adoção. - Snape respondeu, compreendendo qual era o temor do filho – para todos os efeitos, você tem três pais, e como James te adotou magicamente, somos todos seus pais biológicos também. De onde você acha que saiu esse seu cabelo?

-Oh... Ok. - e então Harry leu e assinou os documentos nos lugares certos, ou seja, onde Snape disse que ele deveria assinar.

-Muito bem, o senhor agora é legalmente o herdeiro de duas famílias, Sr. Potter.

-Duas? - perguntou Snape – Eu sou o primeiro Snape com sangue mágico então...

-Sim, mas seu filho tem dois pais mágicos, o que faz dele elegível como herdeiro do legado da família Prince.

-O que isso quer dizer? - Harry estava ficando confuso com o que estava passando entre Severus e o Goblin. _De onde surgiu esses Prince?_

-Harry... - começou Severus, mas então ele olhou para o goblin – obrigado pelo seu tempo. Nós já vamos. Venha Harry, essa é uma história para ser contada em outro lugar e em outra hora.

Harry estava extremamente curioso, mas Snape parecia tão fechado quanto antes de descobrirem a verdade sobre o nascimento de Harry, e o garoto decidiu-se por ficar em silêncio.

Ao saírem do banco, pai e filho foram visitar as lojas que tinham tudo o que Harry precisava. O silencio era ao mesmo tempo confortável e de expectativa. O meio da tarde já se aproximava quando Severus se deu por satisfeito. Harry tinha agora todo um guarda-roupa novo, com roupas de vários tipos e que realmente serviam nele. Tinha também um novo malão, com um feitiço que o deixava leve embutido, assim Harry não precisava mais se preocupar em ter que carregar seu malão pesado por toda Hogwarts novamente. Não que Severus deixaria seu filho sequer pensar em deixar Hogwarts daquele jeito um segunda vez. Eles compraram também vários livros, incluindo todos os que Harry iria usar no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, já que Severus sabia quais os livros que seus colegas pediriam ao alunos, todos menos o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que ele nem mesmo sabia quem seria o professor desta matéria ainda.

Era mais de duas da tarde quando eles finalmente pararam em um pequeno restaurante no lado trouxa de Londres, e foi ali que Severus começou a contar a história da Família Prince, depois de ter certeza que ninguém conseguiria escutar o que eles diziam, é claro.

**N/a: **Um IMENSO OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram! e... reviews?


	13. A História da Família Prince

**N/a: **Como prometido, aqui está o treze! Tem vários parágrafos que fazem parte da fala de Severus, e que estão marcados com ""... desculpem qualquer confusão!

**Aviso: **Pré-slash/Slash (não é o tema principal, mas vai existir!)

******Aviso2:** Os capitulos dessa fic estão tendendo a serem curtos... o que pode querer dizer que eu vou escrever eles rapidamente... por outro lado, mesmo que digam o contrário, eu não tenho um real controle de quão longo eles serão, então, por favor, não reclamem do comprimento dos caps... eu vou tentar fazer eles mais longos... mas não garanto nada!

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capítulo 13** – A Família Prince

-A Família Prince descende do filho mais novo de Salazar Slytherin - começou a contar Severus - o nome dele era Simon, e ele teve três filhas, mas nenhum filho. Sabendo que ele não teria como continuar o nome da família, Simon se preocupou em casar as filhas com famílias de boa reputação. A mais velha delas se chamava Samantha, e eram também a mais bela das três. Ela se casou com o herdeiro da família King, que se diz terem sido herdeiros do trono de Arthur. Eles tiveram dois filhos homens, e um deles foi o primeiro a ser chamado Prince. A família King, até a chegada de Samantha, só tinha conseguido produzir um herdeiro por geração, mas Samantha quebrou essa tradição ao dar a seu marido dois filhos gêmeos. Como não conseguiam dizer qual dos dois era mais velho, conforme foram crescendo os garotos, a fortuna foi dividida entre eles e para que não houvessem brigas, a linhagem dos Prince foi criada.

"Os King acabaram morrendo há várias gerações, como Salazar, eles buscavam a pureza do sangue e acabaram se tornando estéreis ou abortos. Quando o último King mágico morreu, a fortuna passou para as mãos do meu ta ta tataravô, Severus Prince.

"A família Prince também acreditava na pureza do sangue, mas tinha uma visão um pouco diferente. Desde Samantha Slytherin todos os casamentos foram arranjados, para que se pudesse achar um consorte de sangue mágico e que não fosse aparentado muito de perto. Quando eu digo sangue mágico eu estou falando não só dos que se auto-proclamam puro-sangues, mas também meio-sangues e até mesmo um ou dois nascidos trouxa. O que importava para os Prince é que os casamentos fossem feitos entre bruxos poderosos, com um sangue mágico forte. Até meu avô, Sirus Prince, isso aconteceu sem problemas. Ele teve dois filhos, um menino, e minha mãe, meu tio, Sinope Prince, porém, morreu antes de se casar, então minha mãe, Eileen Prince se tornou a primeira herdeira mulher da família.

"Ela deveria ter se casado com Abraxas Malfoy, mas ela o odiava profundamente, e detestava o modo como ele se portava perto dela, então, assim que terminou Hogwarts, ela fugiu para o mundo trouxa. Lá ela se apaixonou por um trouxa, meu pai, Tobias Snape, e se casou com ele sem dizer a ele que era uma bruxa.

"Por ter se casado com um trouxa, meu avô bloqueou a herança, criando uma clausula que diz que apenas podem ser herdeiros do legado Prince homens descendentes de algum Prince, e que tenha dois pais mágicos. Meu pai era tão trouxa quanto seus tios, por isso eu nunca fui elegível. Você, por outro lado, se encaixa perfeitamente nas especificações."

Quando Severus terminou de explicar, Harry não sabia como responder a tantas informações. Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça dele, e ele não sabia a que pedir melhores explicações. Por fim, pareceu a ele mais relevante a confissão velada feita por Severus.

-Tão trouxa quanto meus tios? - perguntou Harry num murmúrio.

-Exatamente como seus tios. - respondeu Snape sério – é por isso que eu me culpo de não ter percebido antes o quanto somos parecidos. Agora muitas das suas atitudes que me irritavam profundamente são mais... compreensíveis. Não corretas, mas compreensíveis.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários momentos, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Depois de pagarem, voltaram para casa em Spinner's End. Um novo entendimento crescendo entre eles, fazendo com que o silencio que já tinha sido opressivo se tornasse mais confortável.

Quando, porém, eles chegaram em casa usando de pó de Flu, não foram recebidos pelo silencio esperado, mas por duas vozes exasperadas.

-Onde ele está? - perguntou uma das vozes, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, reconhecendo a quem pertencia ela.

-Eu não sei, filho, mas duvido que Severus demore – respondeu a outra voz, aristocrática e também reconhecida por Harry.

Harry ficou paralisado na cozinha, onde tinham chegado, e Snape – preocupado – não percebeu o temor que passava nos olhos do garoto enquanto passou por ele, indo receber os visitantes inesperados.

-Lucius, Draco, a que devo a visita?

-Tio Sev! - disse Draco, e então os dois se voltaram para a passagem que ainda estava aberta, mostrando Harry parado, olhando para eles de boca aberta.

-Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - disse Lucius ameaçadoramente, sacando a varinha e apontando-a para Harry.

Harry simplesmente fechou os olhos, esperando ser azarado. _Eu sabia que isso tudo estava bom demais pra ser verdade. _Era a única coisa que passava na mente dele.

-Eu nunca ameacei seu filho com uma varinha, Lucius, agradeço se estender essa mesma gentileza ao meu. - sibilou Severus.

-Filho?! - exclamou Draco – como assim?!

N/a: Reviews? Como Draco e Lucius devem reagir a noticia de que Harry é filho de Severus?


	14. Malfoy e Weasleys

**N/a: **FELIZ NATAL!

E aqui está o capitulo 14! vou tentar postar mais um antes do ano novo... mas talvez ele atrase um pouquinho...

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 14** – Malfoys e Weasleys

-Severus, sente-se aqui! - Lucius falou preocupado, se esquecendo momentaneamente da presença de Harry – você deve estar doente! Porque outro motivo clamaria que Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER! É seu filho?

-Pare com isso, Lucius! - reclamou Snape quando o loiro mais velho tentou puxá-lo para o sofá – eu não estou doente! Harry É meu filho.

-Isso está pior do que eu pensava! - resmungou Lucius, olhando com pena para o amigo de longa data.

Enquanto os dois adultos discutiam, Draco continuou olhando firmemente para o garoto moreno, seu rival de Hogwarts, que continuava parado à porta da cozinha, olhando para eles com os olhos arregalados.

Draco sabia muito mais sobre Harry do que as pessoas acreditavam. O fato de serem rivais exigia um conhecimento total do outro, era por conta desse conhecimento que ele conseguia tirar todo tipo de reação do outro garoto. De tanto observar Harry, Draco tinha orgulho de dizer que sabia tudo o que se tinha pra saber sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu. Pelo menos era o que ele acreditava, até ouvir da boca de seu padrinho que o menino-que-sobreviveu era na verdade... quase um parente?

Foi mais pelo choque de ver Potter na casa de Severus e de ouvi-lo ser chamado de filho que impediu Draco de perceber logo de cara qual a reação a simples presença dos dois Malfoys causou em Harry. Quando, porém, o moreno começou a hiperventilar, Draco não pode deixar de perceber, e numa decisão impulsiva colocou seu sorriso mais sarcástico no rosto e disse:

-Finalmente aprendeu a se vestir decentemente, Potter?

A voz arrastada de Draco foi suficiente para tirar Harry de seu quase ataque de panico. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para o outro garoto, percebendo que por mais sarcástico que o sorriso do outro parecesse ser, nos olhos cinzas era possível enxergar uma ponta de preocupação.

Antes, porém, que Harry se recuperasse o suficiente para responder, Severus e Lucius se voltaram para eles, a voz de Draco tendo feito eles se lembrarem dos filhos.

-Draco, não fale assim com Harry. - ralhou Severus, e então, olhando bem para o garoto moreno o pocionista perguntou preocupado – você está bem, Harry?

A voz de Severus foi suficiente pra fazer Harry agir, olhando primeiro para Draco, depois para Lucius e por ultimo para Severus, o garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça, se dirigindo para a estante que escondia a abertura para o segundo andar.

-Eu... vou deixar vocês conversarem... - ele disse antes de subir apressadamente as escadas.

-Harry! - Severus tentou chamar, mas o garoto fingiu não ter ouvido.

-Você precisa disciplinar esse garoto. - disse Lucius com desdem – péssimos modos.

-Na verdade, Lucius – o tom de Severus ficava cada vez mais venenoso – para o tipo de vida que ele teve até hoje, é incrível que ele seja tão educado quanto ele é.

-Você sabe então... sobre os tios dele... - falou Draco num quase murmurio.

-COMO É QUE É? - Severus estava lívido – como é que VOCÊ sabe sobre os tios dele, Draco?

-Er... - Draco não sabia o que dizer, e o olhar acusativo e calculado que os dois adultos deram a ele deixou ele envergonhado.

-Draco Abraxas Malfoy! - exclamou Lucius – o que, exatamente, você sabe sobre a situação de Potter?

-Ele odeia morar com os tios. Ou odiava morar com os tios... já que parece que ele agora mora com você, tio Sev... ele é o segundo menor garoto em Hogwarts... e eu estou contando os que entraram ano passado também! Ele sempre parece assustado com a quantidade de comida no banquete de começo de ano e o único lugar onde ele fica realmente a vontade é em cima de uma vassoura. - respondeu Draco – Oh! E ele só tem dois amigos, porque sempre que ele fala com os outros alunos eles ficam olhando pra ele como se ele fosse Merlin... ou Salazar... dependendo do clima em Hogwarts.

Lucius olhou para o filho impressionado e embasbacado. COMO Draco teria conseguido todas aquelas informações ele só podia imaginar, mas naquele momento ele passou a sentir um orgulho ainda maior pelo filho que tinha.

Severus, por outro lado, analisava o pequeno discurso do afilhado em todos os seus pormenores. Ele não conseguia achar nenhuma falha em tudo o que o garoto tinha dito. E ao mesmo tempo que isso impressionava Severus – pela perceptividade de Draco – também o deixava com um gosto amargo na boca, já que ele sempre acreditou ser ainda mais perceptivo do que um garoto de quatorze anos.

-O que eu ainda não entendi – continuou Draco, cortando o silencio pesado que tinha caído sobre eles – é COMO Harry POTTER pode ser seu filho, tio Sev.

-Eu adoraria saber como ISSO aconteceu. - concordou Lucius.

-Aconteceu da mesma forma como todos os outros bebes são gerados. - foi a resposta de Severus.

-Você quer dizer... - Lucius falou com a voz cheia de segundas intenções.

-Exatamente o que a sua mente pervertida entendeu, Lucius. Eu tive um caso com Lily. Acho que não posso nem chamar de um caso. - Severus falou, a voz cheia de emoções suprimidas – uma noite. Só uma noite. Mas o suficiente para que Harry fosse gerado. Potter sabia que o filho não era dele e o adotou magicamente.

-E como você chegou a essa informação? - Lucius queria chegar ao fundo daquela história, descobrir que se tem um filho depois de treze anos, três dos quais Severus tinha ressentido o garoto exatamente por ser filho de Potter com a mulher que Severus amava não podia ser fácil para o pocionista.

-Você deve se lembrar, Draco, que algumas semanas depois da final de Quadribol Harry ficou doente?

-Varíola de Dragão, não foi? - perguntou o garoto – eu ainda não sei como ele conseguiu pegar varíola de dragão em Hogwarts!

-Em todo caso, eu tive que produzir o elixir que ele precisava...

-E como isso levou a revelação de que ele é seu filho, Severus? - Lucius estava agindo fora de caráter, interrompendo o amigo com perguntas curiosas que provavelmente seriam respondidas sem a interrupção dele.

-Como eu estava dizendo. - continuou Severus olhando firmemente para o amigo – Harry é alérgico a raiz de _Mimbulus mimbletonia._ - o tom de finalidade parecia querer dizer que a alergia de Harry respondia a todas as perguntas de Lucius e Draco.

-Eu ainda não entendi. - disse Draco.

-Essa é uma alergia rara, encontrada apenas em famílias mágicas. Os Potter nunca tiveram essa alergia. - completou Severus.

-Mas os Prince tem. - completou Lucius – eu me lembro que sua mãe teve que avisar a enfermeira sobre a sua alergia.

-Exatamente.

-E combinado com a sua relação com Evans... - continuou Lucius.

-Você entendeu, Lucius, e eu só tive que explicar todos os detalhes pra que isso acontecesse. - comentou Severus sarcasticamente.

FILHODEQUEM##FILHODEQUEM

Enquanto essa conversa acontecia na sala de estar, Harry andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, criando os mais mirabolantes cenários para o que iria acontecer em seguida. Ele estava convencido de que os Malfoys iriam obrigar Severus a mandá-lo embora. O fato de que Harry queria ficar na casa de Snape nem passou pela mente do garoto, apenas o medo de que ele seria mandado de volta para a casa dos Dursleys.

Foi durante esse ataque de nervos que Edwiges chegou com uma carta amarrada na pata. A pobre coruja teve que voar na frente de Harry para ser percebida, o que fez Harry pular de susto, ele realmente não tinha visto a coruja entrar.

-Desculpe garota – disse Harry depois de Edwiges pousar no encosto da cadeira, a pata esticada para que Harry a liberasse da carta – eu não tinha te visto.

Com cuidado, Harry soltou a carta da coruja e se sentou na cama, reconhecendo a letra quase ilegível de Ron.

_Caro Harry,_

_Onde é que você se meteu? Por que você não foi no expresso com a gente de volta pra Londres? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Dumbledore só disse que você tinha que ficar em Hogwarts mais algumas horas... _

_Mamãe está preocupada! Ela queria falar com você, depois do que aconteceu esse ano... com a fuga de Sirius e tudo mais... aliás, teve noticias dele? Ele e Bicuço conseguiram fugir sem problemas? _

_Papai diz que tem rumores que você esteve no Beco Diagonal hoje! Com o Snape! Você consegue acreditar nisso? Você andando de boa com o Snape? O que mais vão inventar?_

_Escreva logo! Estamos preocupados!_

_Ron._

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito. Ron e os Weasleys estavam preocupados com ele. Ao mesmo tempo que isso fazia ele se sentir bem, por ter mais uma prova de que algumas pessoas realmente se importavam com ele, ele também se sentia desolado. COMO ele iria explicar para Ron e Hermione o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias? COMO ele poderia contar a eles que sim, ele esteve no Beco com Snape. E pior, que Severus Snape era na verdade PAI dele. Oh... Harry estava simplesmente perdido.

N/a: Oi, de novo.

Reviews são mais do que bem vindas!


	15. O Causador de Conflitos

N/a: E Aqui está o capitulo 15! Divirtam-se!

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 15** – O Causador de Conflitos

No fim das contas, Harry se decidiu por não contar toda a verdade aos amigos por carta. Harry podia muito bem imaginar as reações tanto de Ron quanto de Hermione, o amigo ficaria chocado e nauseado com a ideia de que Snape poderia ser pai de qualquer pessoa, quanto mais de Harry. Hermione, por outro lado, ficaria chocada e extática, entendo a oportunidade que isso seria para Harry... e provavelmente também pensaria em todas as aulas extras que Snape poderia dar ao amigo.

Foi com esse pensamento que Harry se decidiu por escrever aos amigos contando apenas uma das razões pelas quais ele não voltara para Londres com eles.

_Caro Ron,_

_Eu estou bem! Dumbledore decidiu que os Dursleys não são bons guardiões (finalmente!) e portanto eu não tenho mais que voltar a morar com eles! É por isso que eu tive que ficar em Hogwarts em vez de voltar para Londres com vocês... essa era a boa noticia! A noticia... não que seja exatamente ruim, mas também não necessariamente boa... eu ainda não consegui me decidir... _

_Pela primeira vez os rumores estão certos... eu realmente estive no Beco Diagonal... com Snape. Ele é meu novo guardião... Dumbledore acha que é o lugar mais seguro pra mim... com ele sendo um expert em poções e DCAT... _

_Diga para a sua mãe que eu estou bem! E que eu adoraria poder ver vocês esse verão... mas não sei se vai ser possível... depende do Snape... talvez se seus pais falarem com ele?_

_Até outra hora,_

_Harry._

_p.s. Se você puder falar com Hermione... eu quero usar Edwiges pra mandar uma carta pro Sirius..._

A carta para Sirius foi ainda mais difícil para Harry escrever. O garoto ainda não tinha esquecido a esperança e felicidade que o convite do padrinho tinha dado a ele. Viver com Sirius seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com ele... até ele decidir dar uma chance a Snape. No fim, Harry se decidiu por contar tudo ao padrinho. Por mais que ele temesse que a noticia de que Harry não era realmente filho de James mas na verdade de Snape fizesse com que o homem o odiasse.

_Caro Sirius,_

_Não faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos, mas tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias que eu nem sei como te contar. Tudo começou na noite em que você fugiu com Bicuço. Snape sabia que eu tinha te ajudado, de algum jeito. Ele entrou furioso na ala hospitalar – por sorte depois que eu e Hermione já tínhamos voltado – me acusando de ter te ajudado... no fim, ele estava tão transtornado que gritou com o professor Dumbledore "__Foi ideia sua, então, Albus? foi ideia sua, não foi? Colocar o MEU filho em risco pra salvar a vida daquele imprestável do Black, NÃO FOI!" _

_Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso na hora... mas dias depois... quando era hora de ir embora Dumbledore me chamou na sala dele. Snape e madame Pomfrey também estavam lá. Eu... eu não sei como contar o que aconteceu depois, Sirius, eu... eu descobri uma coisa aquele dia. Uma coisa que eu não sei como te contar, porque eu não quero que você me odeie..._

_Dumbledore me pediu pra fazer um teste, Sirius, um teste de... paternidade. Eles queriam descobrir se eu realmente sou filho do meu pai... de James Potter... Sirius... apareceram três nomes no resultado do exame. Minha mãe, Lily e... e dois nomes como meus pais. _

_Por favor não me odeie, Sirius! O nome Severus Snape apareceu como meu... pai biológico. Eu... Dumbledore e Snape disseram que, como James Potter também apareceu, mas em segundo lugar, que isso quer dizer que James Potter me adotou... _

_Eu... estou morando com Snape agora. Dumbledore não deixou que eu ficasse com você... e que como Snape é meu... pai... que eu tinha que morar com ele agora. Nós estamos conseguindo não matar um ao outro... pelo menos por enquanto... _

_Espero que você entenda... não tem nada que eu possa fazer, Sirius! Por favor! Eu teria adorado poder morar com você! _

_Espero noticias suas,_

_Harry._

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Harry, e algumas caíram na carta enquanto ele escrevia. Nunca antes ele tivera alguém que quisesse ficar com ele, Sirius tinha sido o primeiro, e isso significava o mundo para Harry, mesmo que eles não se conhecessem a muito tempo.

Quando Harry desceu para o jantar naquele dia, Lucius e Draco já não estavam mais lá, o que deixou Harry estava extremamente feliz. Snape não disse nada sobre o fato de que o garoto praticamente fugiu da sala mais cedo naquele dia, e Harry teve um surto de gratidão por isso. O jantar foi servido, e Harry e Severus comeram em silencio, cada um pensando no que tinha se passado naquela tarde.

FILHODEQUEM##FILHODEQUEM

Alguns dias se passaram, e Harry não recebeu nem resposta de Ron, nem a volta de Edwiges. Severus e Harry começaram a conversar um pouco durante as refeições, Harry principalmente adorava quando Severus contava qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse, da infância dele com Lily. Em troca, Harry começou a contar um pouco da rotina na casa dos Dursleys, desde as primeiras lembranças que Harry tinha. Eles conseguiam manter a conversa civilizada, e até o momento nenhuma gritaria tinha acontecido.

Quando Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso e agitado pela falta de noticias, a ponto de quase não conseguir comer e simplesmente não conseguir se concentrar nas tarefas de casa que ele tinha tentado completar até então durante as outras horas do dia, uma coruja finalmente apareceu, carregando a resposta de Ron, durante o café da manhã.

-Ah! - fez Snape – então esta é a causa de tanta agitação.

Harry corou, ele queria muito poder dizer que a carta não tinha nada a ver com a ansiedade dele, mas sabia que mentir para Snape só lhe traria problemas, principalmente por um motivo simples como aquele. Por fim, Harry concordou com um aceno, se inclinando para tirar a carta da coruja.

-E de quem é a carta que te trouxe tanta preocupação? - perguntou Severus.

-Ron... - contou Harry – ele me escreveu alguns dias atrás... naquele dia em que fomos ao Beco... eu... contei pra ele que estou aqui, na sua casa.

Pela forma como Harry formulou a frase Severus pode perceber duas coisas. A primeira é que o garoto a frente dele não tinha informado os amigos a respeito do fato de que ele agora tinha um pai. A segunda, ainda mais preocupante na mente de Severus, é que Harry ainda não se sentia a vontade por estar morando ali, se naquela casa ou se com Severus, ele só podia tentar adivinhar.

-E de que outra pessoa você está esperando correspondência? - perguntou Snape, preferindo enfrentar uma crise de cada vez – sua coruja está sumida a dias, entregando uma carta, eu suponho.

Harry murmurou a resposta, olhando fixamente para o envelope em sua mão.

-Quem? - perguntou Snape cada vez mais cético – e eu agradeceria se você olhasse para mim quando eu falo com você.

-Sirius. - respondeu Harry olhando brevemente para o homem sentado no outro lado da mesa. A resposta foi audível, mas ainda não passava de um murmurio.

-BLACK? - agora Severus estava enraivecido – e o que, exatamente, você disse ao saco de pulgas?

-A verdade. - respondeu Harry, dessa vez olhando e segurando o olhar de Snape – que eu estou aqui, que eu sou... seu filho. Que James Potter me adotou... tudo. Bom... quase tudo. Eu... não disse nada a ele sobre os Dursleys...

Severus ficou mudo por um instante. _Ele contou a verdade! Ele admitiu que é meu filho para Black! _

-E ele ainda não te respondeu, eu presumo? - Severus não conseguiu esconder completamente o orgulho da voz.

-Não... Edwiges ainda não voltou... mas também... eu não sei onde ele está, então... pode ser que ela ainda não tenha encontrado ele. - Harry voltou a desviar os olhos.

-Porque você não sobe e lê sua carta, filho? - Severus suspirou por ter que dizer o que diria a seguir – eu tenho certeza de que você logo vai receber noticias de... Black.

Harry olhou espantado para o pai, um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ele então acenou com a cabeça e fez o que tinha sido sugerido, levando a coruja com ele.

Chegando no quarto, Harry colocou a coruja na gaiola de Edwiges, e se deitou na cama para ler a carta.

_VOCÊ ESTÁ MORANDO COM __SNAPE__?! Não se preocupe, Harry, nós vamos tirar você daí o mais rápido possível! Papai conseguiu ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e você TEM que ir com a gente!_

_Não deixe aquele morcego das masmorras te impedir! Papai acha que seria melhor se ele conversasse com Snape também... mas de todo jeito, você PRECISA vir passar o resto do verão com a gente! _

_Nós vamos te salvar de Snape, não se preocupe!_

_Nos vemos o mais rápido possível! COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL AQUI VAMOS NÓS!_

_Ron._

_P.s. Mione está tentando me convencer que você morar com Snape não é uma coisa tão ruim... não deixe ela fazer a sua cabeça, ok? _

Harry teve que rir. Ele tinha conseguido imaginar as reações dos amigos. Ron parecia ainda mais preocupado do que Harry achou que ele estaria, principalmente porque o ruivo ainda não conhecia toda a história. Hermione, como Harry tinha acertado, estava tentando fazer Ron enxergar as coisas por um ponto de vista positivo. Mas agora ficava a dúvida: Snape deixaria que ele, Harry, fosse ver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol com os Weasleys? Ele tinha suas dúvidas.

FILHODEQUEM?FILHODEQUEM?

Lucius Malfoy tinha um grande problema em suas mãos. De um lado estava o horror que ele tinha a tudo que mencionasse Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu para derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempo, Lord Voldemort, mestre de Lucius. Por outro a grande amizade que ele tinha por Severus, que vinha de anos e anos de tortura e aprendizado.

O fato de que o garoto Potter era, na verdade, filho de seu amigo Severus o deixava numa situação complicada. Lucius sabia muito bem que Severus não era mais um verdadeiro comensal da morte, mas até então, a convivência deles não precisava mudar pelo fato dele ser um espião, principalmente porque Severus sempre o avisava quando alguma atividade de busca e apreensão iria acontecer. A amizade deles sempre esteve acima da disputa entre luz e trevas, ou melhor, entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Mas agora, depois dos sinais dos últimos anos, estava claro que o Lorde das Trevas estava se recuperando. E Lucius nem sequer cogitava a possibilidade de Severus entregar o filho para Voldemort, independentemente da posição de espião dele. _Se bem que... ter sido derrotado por um mero bebê..._ os pensamentos de Lucius começou a tomar um outro caminho. Um caminho que ele nunca tinha se permitido seguir antes.

_Com Severus fora do jogo, o lado da luz vai precisar de um novo espião em meio as trevas... _e ocupando essa posição Lucius garantiria seu lugar e o lugar de sua família no lado vencedor, independentemente de qual lado vencesse. Mas para isso, ele precisaria jogar as cartas certas nos momentos certos. E conversar com Severus a respeito de tudo isso. Principalmente por causa dos eventos que estavam sendo planejados para depois da final de quadribol. _Hmm... talvez o Sr. Potter esteja interessado em ver a final... _a ideia tinha méritos, e Lucius tinha certeza de que seria fácil conseguir mais dois ingressos, _principalmente se o idiota de Fudge souber pra quem eu quero presentear os ingressos._

N/a: Oi, de novo.

Reviews são mais do que bem vindas!


	16. Para Ir A Copa de Quadribol

N/a: Cap 16 na área! Aproveitem!

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capítulo 16 – **Para Poder Ir à Copa de Quadribol

Foi durante o jantar do dia seguinte que toda a paz e o sossego existente entre Harry e Severus ameaçou a acabar. O garoto ainda não tinha tomado coragem para pedir ao pai se ele poderia assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol com a família Weasley, com medo de que o homem nem sequer consideraria o pedido. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que logo chegaria a carta anunciada por Ron do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley falando exatamente sobre isso, Harry também tinha a impressão de que se deixasse tudo nas mãos dos Weasleys a ida a Copa realmente não iria acontecer.

Foi nessa situação que Errol, a coruja dos Weasleys chegou em Spinner's End, Severus e Harry estavam sentados à mesa, terminando de jantar quando a coruja bateu na janela aberta. Krunch ajudou a coitada da coruja, e entregou a carta a quem estava endereçada, Severus Snape.

Severus abriu a carta curioso, mas conforme lia, seu rosto foi mostrando a raiva que crescia dentro dele. A cada milimetro que a sobrancelha esquerda de Snape levantava, mais e mais pálido ficava Harry. E quando o homem finalmente terminou de ler, o olhar que ele lançou ao filho poderia ter colocado fogo em uma floresta inteira.

-Quer dizer que você não teve coragem de me dizer que prefere passar as férias na casa dos seus amigos e portanto deixou a encargo deles o aviso? - perguntou Severus, a mente fervilhando de raiva, decepção e uma pontinha de tristeza.

-O que? Eu não fiz nada disso! - Harry conseguiu dizer.

-Então você não disse a seu amigo Weasley que iria com ele à Copa de Quadribol e que passaria o restante do verão na casa dele? - as palavras de Severus eram como lâminas de gelo, cortando Harry.

-NÃO! - gritou o garoto – eu não disse isso!

Mas Severus não estava escutando, a mente dele só conseguia se concentrar nas palavras da carta que ficava a cada segundo mais amassada na mão dele.

-A Grifinória não deveria ser a casa dos corajosos? Onde está a sua coragem? Ela serve pra dizer o quanto eu te torturei na frente do diretor, mas não chega nem perto de você quando resolve que eu não sou um bom guardião pra você? ONDE ESTÁ A SUA CORAGEM!

Harry respirou fundo. Ele podia ver que Severus não estava escutando o que ele falava, e ele não sabia o que fazer para conseguir que o homem realmente prestasse atenção ao que ele dizia. Não que o que ele tinha em mente fosse ajudar na tentativa de ir à Copa de Quadribol...

-Pai. - chamou Harry, decidindo que se chamar Snape pela primeira vez com esse título não adiantasse, nada adiantaria naquele momento – eu não disse nada disso para Ron.

-Do que você me chamou? - a tentativa funcionou. Severus ficou parado, olhando maravilhado para o garoto em frente a ele.

-De pai. Não é isso que você é? Meu pai?

-É a primeira vez que você me chama assim. - Severus não conseguiu deixar de salientar esse detalhe, a mente ainda paralisada pelo choque.

-Se você prefere que eu te chame de Severus...

-Não! Não é isso! - interrompeu Severus e então sua mente se focou nas palavras de Harry – o que você quer dizer com 'não disse nada disso para Ron?'

-Exatamente o que eu disse... pai. - Harry também não conseguia deixar de se sentir emocionado ao dizer a palavra. De tudo o que ele perdera na noite em que Voldemort tentara matar ele, ter alguém a quem chamar de pai sempre foi a maior delas. - Eu não contei pra ele sobre nós... sobre você ser meu pai... achei melhor falar isso pessoalmente... Ron me contou que o pai dele tinha conseguido entradas para a final de Quadribol, e que se você deixasse eu poderia ir com eles... mas em momento algum eu disse que iria passar o resto do verão com eles! Eu juro!

Severus conseguia ver a sinceridade nos olhos do filho. E havia também um pouco de esperança ali.

-Muito bem, eu vou pensar no assunto. - respondeu ele – mas eu não vou nem sequer cogitar a possibilidade de você passar o resto das férias com eles, fui claro?

-Cristalino. - respondeu Harry com um pequeno sorriso, a esperança crescia nos olhos dele – obrigado por não ter dito não logo de cara.

Antes que um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eles ouviram o barulho de alguem que chegava pela rede Flu.

-Severus? - perguntou a conhecida voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto. - disse Harry abatido, e sem esperar permissão ou resposta ele passou rapidamente pela passagem para a sala e depois para o andar de cima, sem sequer olhar na direção de Malfoy.

-Você precisa educar esse garoto. - disse Lucius a Severus, que seguira o filho no caminho para a sala de estar.

-Você tentou matá-lo, Lucius. Eu não posso culpá-lo por não gostar de você. - foi a resposta de Snape, oferecendo uma bebida ao amigo e se sentando em sua poltrona preferida – a que devo a visita inesperada?

-Nós somos amigos a muitos anos, Severus. - começou o loiro – você é padrinho do meu filho. E já que Harry Potter agora é seu filho, eu acho que seria... importante, para todos nós se eu, você, Draco e Potter pudéssemos nos entender.

-Eu devo lembrá-lo mais uma vez, meu amigo, que você tentou matar Harry quando ele tinha apenas doze anos. Além disso, a rivalidade dele e de Draco é quase tão grande quanto a que eu tinha com James Potter e a turma dele. - comentou Severus – se você tem alguma ideia de como fazer com que Harry e Draco se entendam, eu sou todo ouvidos.

-Eu tenho cinco dos melhores ingressos para a final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol. Tanto Draco quanto Potter são fãs do esporte. Tenho certeza que seu... filho, pode deixar de lado o ressentimento dele por algumas horas para aproveitar o jogo, não é mesmo?

-Eu acho que você não pensou o suficiente no assunto, meu amigo. - Severus olhava para Lucius calculando as palavras – você se esquece quem é seu mestre.

-Nosso mestre, você quer dizer. - insistiu Lucius.

-Não, Lucius. Como você bem sabe eu jurei proteger Lily e, posteriormente, o filho dela. E agora eu prometi ao MEU filho que o protegeria de todos que querem fazer mal a ele, o que inclui o SEU mestre. E nós dois sabemos que ele não foi completamente derrotado naquela noite tantos anos atrás.

-E ainda assim, continuamos amigos. Então que importa minha lealdade? Eu estou apenas convidando um amigo de longa data e o filho que ele acabou de descobrir para assistirem uma partida de quadribol com a minha família. O que há de mais nisso? - perguntou Lucius.

-O que tem de mais, Lucius, é que se você for visto em companhia de Harry Potter, pior, se você for visto fingindo ser cordial a Harry Potter em um evento da magnitude da Copa de Quadribol, quando o seu mestre voltar, você estará em maus lençóis. E isso, eu não posso aceitar. Além, é claro, do fato de que eu pretendo deixar meu relacionamento com Harry escondido pelo maior período de tempo possível.

Lucius parou por vários minutos, repassando as palavras de Severus em sua mente. O amigo dele tinha razão. Na ânsia de buscar o melhor meio de estar no lado vencedor da guerra independentemente do vencedor, ele não pensara com cuidado em todos os detalhes.

Enquanto Lucius fazia novos planos, Severus descobriu um jeito de dar a Harry um bom presente de aniversário – o que aconteceria em alguns dias – e ainda a chance de ficar de olho no garoto enquanto ele aproveitava o presente.

-Diga, Lucius, quanto você quer por um dos seus ingressos? - perguntou Severus.

-Um? Porque você iria querer apenas um ingresso, Severus? Com certeza você não está planejando mandar o garoto sozinho!

-Não diga asneiras, Lucius! É claro que não! O ingresso é para mim, não para Harry. Os Weasleys conseguiram ingressos para o camarote, não me pergunte como! E convidaram Harry para ir com eles... eu não estava planejando deixar Harry ir, mas se eu puder estar lá também, posso ficar de olho nele.

-Se você realmente pretende manter a distancia dele em público, meu amigo, você pode ir como meu convidado. Estaremos todos no mesmo camarote, e para os olhos do público...

-Harry estará lá com os amigos, e o fato de o professor de poções dele estar lá também será uma simples coincidência. - completou Severus.

-Muito bem. Estamos combinados assim. - concordou Lucius – mas em troca, eu vou precisar de um favor.

-E o que é que você precisa, Lucius?

-Eu quero que você fale em meu favor com Dumbledore.

Por essa, Severus realmente não esperava.

N/a: Comentem!


	17. O Aniversário de Harry

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 17 – **O Aniversário de Harry

Uma semana se passou entre a última visita de Lucius Malfoy e o último dia de julho. Era o dia do aniversário de Harry, e Severus tinha uma surpresa para o garoto. Relutantemente, Severus tinha escrito para os Weasleys, primeiramente se informando sobre quem e como eles iriam para assistir a final, e depois de ter certeza de que teriam suficientes olhos adultos para ficar de olho não só nos gêmeos mas também em Harry e seus dois amigos, Severus deu permissão a eles para levarem Harry para ver a final de Quadribol. Mas ele recusou veementemente todos os convites de Molly Weasley, que insistia que Harry deveria passar todo o mês de agosto com eles.

Quando Harry se levantou na manhã do dia 31 de julho, ele ficou um pouco desapontado ao ver que não tinha nenhuma coruja na janela do quarto dele. Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado, já que Edwiges estava fora a vários e vários dias, e sentia também uma pontinha de desapontamento, visto que aparentemente nenhum de seus amigos tinha se lembrado do aniversário dele.

Depois de se trocar, Harry desceu para a cozinha, onde esperava encontrar Severus tomando café e lendo o jornal. Severus realmente estava na cozinha, mas não era a mesma visão de todos os dias que aguardava Harry.

Para começar, uma montanha de presentes estava em cima da mesa, e mesmo da porta o garoto de olhos verdes conseguia distinguir a letra certinha de Hermione, os garranchos de Ron e vários outros. Com um sorriso tomando conta do rosto Harry admirou o bolo que Severus tinha colocado sobre a mesa, em frente a cadeira que Harry normalmente ocupava. A cobertura de chocolate do bolo estava decorada com "PARABÉNS HARRY!" e quatorze velas acesas terminavam a decoração.

-Parabéns, filho. - disse Snape, uma sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele ao ver a alegria brilhar nos olhos do garoto.

-Obrigado! - respondeu Harry, indo se sentar.

-Não esqueça de fazer um pedido. - disse Severus, indicando as velas do bolo.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes, naquele exato momento ele não sabia o que mais ele poderia querer. _Um ano tranquilo em Hogwarts._ Ele se decidiu por fim, assoprando as velas e apagando todas de uma só vez.

Severus tirou o bolo da frente de Harry, e no lugar dele colocou um prato com panquecas, ovos, torrada e geléia. As comidas preferidas de Harry para o café da manhã.

-Você pode abrir os presentes quando terminar de comer, e também pode comer um pedaço do bolo agora... o restante é para a sobremesa.

Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Naquele momento ele se sentia o garoto mais normal do mundo, comemorando o aniversário ao lado do pai. Pela primeira vez na vida, pelo menos pela primeira vez que ele conseguia se lembrar.

Quando Harry terminou de comer, começou a ver quem tinha mandando presentes para ele. O primeiro que ele abriu foi o presente de Ron. O amigo tinha mandado, para a grande surpresa de Harry, um livro. Ao olhar melhor para o livro, porém, ele sorriu. O título era "Voando com os Cannons", e falava sobre o time de Quadribol preferido de Ron. Em seguida, Harry abriu o presente de Hermione. O presente da amiga não foi tão surpreendente, mas ainda assim Harry adorou o livro sobre hipogrifos que a amiga mandou para ele.

Depois de abrir o presente de Hagrid (mais algumas fotos, desta vez de Harry, Ron e Hermione, para colocar no álbum dele), da senhora Weasley (algumas guloseimas e uma cartão apontando que talvez eles pudessem se ver antes do começo das aulas) e dos gêmeos (um pacote com balas de papel chamativo e um bilhete perguntando se Harry conseguiria fazer Snape comer um deles)_ Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso!_ Pensou Harry _vindo dos gêmeos, o que quer que acontecesse, Severus com certeza me estrangularia! _O garoto olhou para o pai timidamente.

Não é que Harry realmente esperasse que o mestre das poções fosse dar um presente para ele. Mas ainda assim, ele sentia uma pontinha de esperança de que o homem que tinha se preocupado em receber as corujas (provavelmente no meio da noite) e mandar preparar um café da manhã especial além do bolo (que estava delicioso) também tinha preparado alguma coisa que fosse só dele. Algo que fizesse Harry se lembrar com carinho do primeiro aniversário que ele tinha passado fora da casa dos tios.

Severus percebeu que o olhar de Harry estava sobre ele. Ver o garoto sorrir ao abrir cada um dos presentes com cuidado fez o coração dele quase amolecer. O relacionamento dele com Harry ainda não era de total confiança, Severus ainda não tinha conseguido fazer com que o garoto confiasse nele a ponto de contar tudo pelo qual ele tinha passado nas mãos dos Dursleys, mas ainda assim, pelo menos agora eles tinham um relacionamento amigável.

E foi pensando nisso que Severus percebeu que apenas dar permissão para Harry ir ver a final de Quadribol com os amigos não era suficientemente especial para marcar uma data tão importante quanto o primeiro aniversário que ele comemorava com o filho.

-Venha comigo até o meu laboratório, por favor, Harry. - disse Severus se levantando.

Harry olhou para ele por um momento. Desde que ele tinha chegado naquela casa, no fim de junho, Harry nunca tinha posto os olhos no laboratório do pai. Intrigado, ele seguiu o homem. Ao chegarem lá, Severus apontou um banquinho para Harry, que entendendo a mensagem, se sentou. O garoto olhava para o pai com curiosidade. _O que pode ter aqui que ele queira me mostrar? E justo hoje?_ Se perguntava Harry.

Severus abriu uma das portas de uma das prateleiras que cobriam toda a parte de cima das paredes, tirou de lá uma poção azulada, com uma espiral cinza descendo no meio, e então se virou para o garoto, que o observava atentamente.

-Eu quero que você tome isto. - disse o pocionista – é o seu presente de aniversário.

Harry olhou da poção para o pai. Ele estava mais do que curioso para saber o que exatamente aquilo iria fazer, mas instintivamente ele sabia que nada de mal aconteceria com ele enquanto Severus Snape estivesse por perto. Decidindo-se por confiar no pai, Harry pegou a poção que lhe foi dada, tirou a tampa e tomou num gole só. De todas as poções que Harry já teve que tomar na enfermaria de Hogwarts, essa com certeza estava entre uma das menos desagradáveis. Isso é, até ele sentir uma pressão imensa na cabeça, o que fez ele fechar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça, apoiando-a sobre os braços na bancada.

Um minuto depois, porém, a pressão desapareceu completamente, deixando-o apenas um pouco tonto. Sem abrir os olhos Harry reclamou:

-Você podia ter me avisado que isso ia doer.

-Abra os olhos, Harry. - falou Severus com um pouco de humor na voz.

Foi mais pelo tom de voz usado do que pelas palavras ditas que Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o pai. O problema é que tudo o que ele conseguiu enxergar era um borrão. Achando que tinha sujado os óculos quando se apoiou na bancada, Harry os tirou, e tudo ficou claro. Muito mais claro do que ele via antes com os óculos.

-Wow! - Harry exclamou – é assim que as pessoas normalmente vêem?

-Devo entender que agora você tem uma visão ainda melhor do que antes? - perguntou Severus, o canto esquerdo dos lábios dele mostravam que ele estava tentando não sorrir.

-É. - foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. E então – OBRIGADO! - e ele se levantou num salto e abraçou o pai, sem pensar que essa era a primeira vez que ele iniciava contato com o pai. - muito, muito, muito obrigado mesmo!

-Eu ainda tenho um segundo presente pra você. - disse Severus a voz um pouco embargada com a emoção de poder abraçar o filho – vamos voltar para a sala.

Os dois voltaram para a sala, Harry olhando para tudo como se fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse ali. De uma certa forma aquela era a primeira vez que o garoto enxergava tudo com clareza e nitidez.

O sorriso de Harry ficou ainda maior, porém, quando ele viu uma ave conhecida empoleirada numa cadeira. Harry foi para perto dela e só conseguia admirar a beleza da coruja.

Severus tossiu, chamando a atenção de Harry de volta para ele.

-Eu conversei com Arthur e Molly. - ele começou – e, como eu já disse, você vai passar as férias aqui, comigo. Mas depois de falar com eles eu decidi que... você pode ir assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol com os seus amigos.

O sorriso de Harry iluminou a sala, e o garoto mais uma vez se jogou nos braços do pai, dizendo "obrigado" de novo e de novo e de novo.

Quando eles finalmente se soltaram, Severus se voltou para a coruja.

-Acho que você tem mais um presente de aniversário. - disse ele ao perceber a carta amarrada à pata de Edwiges.

Harry voltou para perto da coruja e viu que, realmente, ele ficara tão feliz em ver a coruja com seus novos olhos que não tinha percebido a carta que ela carregava. Com as mãos um pouco tremulas, Harry desamarrou a carta, e depois de um suspiro, a abriu.

Por um minuto Harry apenas olhou para o pergaminho, sem conseguir entender completamente o que ele dizia. Então ele olhou para o pai.

-Er... como eu faço para ir no quintal?

Severus poderia ter se dado um tapa. O garoto estava com ele a um mês e a única vez em que ele esteve fora da casa foi quando eles foram ao Beco, logo na primeira semana.

-Aqui. - disse Snape, apontando o livro que abriria o caminho para o quintal atrás da casa. Antes, porém, de Harry terminar de puxar o livro, um pensamento ocorreu a Severus: _porque ele perguntaria isso logo depois de receber uma carta?_

Harry já estava do lado de fora quando um pensamento ainda mais chocante lhe veio. _A coruja tinha ido entregar uma carta a Black!_

Usando a passagem que ainda estava aberta, Severus foi rapidamente para o quintal. A visão que ele encontrou com certeza não era a que ele esperava.

N/a: Ok... eu TINHA que parar aqui... afinal, que graça tem entregar todas as grandes cenas de uma vez, não é? REVIEWS?


	18. Sirius Black

**N/a:**E aqui está o capitulo tão esperado. Que entre: Sirius Black.

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 18 – **Sirius Black

Sirius Black estava voando, mas não em uma vassoura ou por qualquer outro método normal. Ele estava voando, como resultado de um feitiço expeliarmus usado nele por Severus Snape.

Harry só conseguia olhar o voo do padrinho, horrorizado com o que acontecia na frente dos olhos dele.

-NÃO! - gritou Harry ao ver Sirius bater a cabeça no muro que cercava a propriedade de Snape.

Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais para ele entender completamente o que tinha acontecido. Em um momento ele estava dentro da casa, feliz por poder finalmente ver tudo com claridade, feliz em poder enxergar Edwiges pela primeira vez em todos os detalhes, feliz, porque ele iria assistir à copa de quadribol com os amigos. E então Severus o lembrou da carta que Edwiges carregava, e ele abriu, hesitante sobre o que Sirius tinha a dizer para ele.

_Harry,_

_Vá para o quintal._

_Padfoot_

Curto, rápido e direto ao ponto. E extremamente confuso. Harry perguntou ao pai onde era o quintal e finalmente descobriu como sair da casa, o que fez pela primeira vez desde que eles voltaram do Beco Diagonal.

Um imenso cachorro negro pulou em cima dele assim que ele deu dois passos para fora da casa. Harry caiu com um baque, de costas no chão, e o cachorro começou a lamber o rosto dele. No segundo seguinte, Harry ouviu Severus gritar "expeliarmus" e o cachorro foi arrancado de cima do garoto.

Severus, por sua vez, não pensou duas vezes, ao ver um imenso sinistro em cima de seu filho. Com um feitiço arrancou o animal de cima do filho e viu, com surpresa, o bicho se transformar num homem pouco antes de bater a cabeça no muro. O grito de Harry só serviu pra deixar Severus ainda mais confuso do que ele já estava.

Harry correu para o lado do padrinho, para a sorte dele, não parecia haver nenhum corte, já que não tinha sangue nem no muro nem na cabeça de Sirius.

-Sirius? Sirius! Você consegue me ouvir? - chamou Harry.

Severus estava parado, boquiaberto. Mas isso durou menos de um minuto, e então ele estava ao lado de Harry, a varinha em punho, pronto para defender a ele e ao filho se Black se mostrasse pronto para atacar ele ou Harry.

-Volte para dentro, Harry. - mandou Severus – eu cuido disso.

-Não! - recusou Harry – eu não posso deixar ele assim! Sirius, fala comigo!

-Harry... - sussurrou Sirius, tentando se levantar.

-Sirius! - exclamou Harry – como você está? Onde dói?

-Harry... - suspirou novamente o maroto – Harry...

-Shh.. - fez o garoto – não fale nada. Nós vamos te levar lá pra dentro. Você tem uma poção pra dor, né pai?

Severus olhou de Black para Harry, o olhar determinado do garoto foi mais que suficiente para ele saber que não teria outro jeito, a não ser fazer o que Harry exigia.

-Muito bem. - Severus disse, conformado. Com um aceno de varinha ele fez com que Black levitasse e, relutante, Severus levou Black para dentro da sua casa, com Harry logo atrás deles.

Severus depositou Black no sofá da sala e, com um último olhar para Harry, ele foi até o laboratório, buscar uma poção para ajudar o fugitivo.

Quando Severus voltou para a sala, Black estava sentado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Harry estava sentado ao lado dele, uma mão no ombro dele, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

Severus colocou a poção na frente do outro homem, Black pegou a poção e a tomou sem sequer olhar o que é que ele estava tomando.

-Obrigado. - ele disse – agora eu consigo pensar.

-Sirius? - chamou Harry hesitante.

-Harry. - Sirius se virou para o afilhado e o abraçou com força – como você está?

-Como EU estou? Como VOCÊ está? Como você chegou aqui? Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Esta é uma ótima pergunta. - Severus não conseguiu deixar de se intrometer – COMO você descobriu esse endereço?

-Eu segui Edwiges. - foi a resposta dele – eu precisava falar com você, Harry. Precisava ter certeza de que você estava bem aqui, morando com... Snape.

Harry abraçou Sirius novamente.

-Eu estou bem. Você não deveria ter vindo aqui! E se alguém descobre que você está aqui? E se alguém te viu? E se alguém disser que você está aqui para o ministério? Você pode ser preso! - Harry disse tudo isso tão rápido que nem Sirius nem Severus conseguiram entender tudo o que ele tinha dito.

-Ninguém me viu, Harry. - Sirius podia não ter compreendido todas as palavras ditas por Harry, mas tinha entendido o sentido que ele queria passar – eu estou bem, a poção já está fazendo efeito e eu não sinto mais dor. E eu precisava ver você. Ter certeza que você está bem.

Severus não conseguia mais olhar para aquela cena. Sirius Black, abraçado a Harry, um confortando ao outro, um preocupado com o outro. Ele simplesmente não aguentava mais olhar para aquilo. Aquela cena era tão doce que estava enjoando Severus. Mas ele tinha duas opções: ele podia acabar com aquela cena, mandando Black embora da casa, ou ele podia deixar que Harry conversasse com Black. Por fim, ele se resolveu por deixar que Harry conversasse com Black. Ele sabia que se simplesmente expulsasse Black da casa, depois de ter feito ele voar contra o muro, Harry jamais o perdoaria.

Harry não viu o pai saindo da sala. Ele estava ocupado demais se certificando que Sirius estava realmente inteiro e ali.

-Siri? Você... você não... não me odeia?

-Oh... Harry... é claro que eu não te odeio! - Sirius abraçou Harry ainda mais – você é meu afilhado! Meu Prongslet! Nada nesse mundo me faria odiar você. Nem mesmo você ser filho do se... Snape. Você tem todo o meu apoio. E tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz.

-Obrigado. Você não sabe o quanto ouvir isso de você é importante.

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silencio, só apreciando a presença do outro ali. Sirius foi o primeiro a demonstrar que realmente se importava com Harry. O primeiro a querer dar um lar para ele. E isso era muito importante para Harry. O fato de que alguém realmente se importava com ele. Se importava o suficiente para escapar de Azkaban ao perceber que Harry poderia estar em perigo. Sirius foi o primeiro, e por isso Harry se importava e muito com o que Sirius pensava dele.

-Harry. - chamou Sirius depois de um tempo – eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro. Qualquer coisa. - foi a resposta.

-Não é que eu não tenha ficado mais que feliz de você querer morar comigo... mas, porque você aceitou tão rápido?

-Como assim? - Harry saiu do abraço, se sentando no canto do sofá, as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo.

-Você mal me conhece, Harry. Eu amo você como se você fosse meu filho. Desde que você nasceu eu queria que você fosse meu. Mas você passou todo o último ano pensando que eu queria te matar, e então, depois de uma conversa conturbada, você já confiava em mim a ponto de querer ir morar comigo. Eu só quero entender, Harry. Me diz? Como era a vida com os seus tios?

-Eu... você queria me dar um lugar pra morar... - foi o que Harry disse.

-Você deveria dizer a verdade a ele, Harry. - disse Severus da porta, ele estava carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos – Black merece a verdade.

-Verdade? - perguntou Sirius – do que vocês estão falando?

-Eu tive que ir buscar Harry na casa dos tios. - contou Severus – você quer que eu conte a ele o que eu encontrei quando cheguei lá ou você vai dizer, Harry?

-Não! Não aconteceu nada! NADA! - disse Harry.

-Harry... negar o que aconteceu não vai fazer isso deixar de existir. - disse Sirius – eu já te disse: desde que você nasceu eu queria que você fosse meu filho. Não tem nada que você possa me dizer que vá me fazer deixar de te amar.

-Não... por favor...

-Black está certo, Harry. - disse Severus, mesmo que isso tenha custado a sair da boca dele – você é MEU FILHO. Nada do que você possa dizer vai mudar isso. Eu prometo. Você pode confiar em mim. Em nós.

Dizer aquelas ultimas palavras foi sofrido para Severus, mas quando Harry olhou para eles resignado, Severus sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa ao dizê-las.

-Ok. - disse Harry por fim – eu... vou contar tudo pra vocês.

N/a: Reviews?


	19. Severus e Sirius se Entendem?

**N/a: AVISO! **Este capitulo contém descrição leve de abuso infantil. Se isso causa qualquer tipo de reação contrária em leitores, pule este capitulo.

No mais... desculpem a demora. Eu sei que levei meses pra postar, mas esse capitulo foi muito difícil de escrever... devo ter umas 5 versões dele... o próximo deve sair em no máximo duas semanas... eu espero...

Revisado 04/12/12

No capitulo anterior...

_-Black está certo, Harry. - disse Severus, mesmo que isso tenha custado a sair da boca dele – você é MEU FILHO. Nada do que você possa dizer vai mudar isso. Eu prometo. Você pode confiar em mim. Em nós._

_Dizer aquelas ultimas palavras foi sofrido para Severus, mas quando Harry olhou para eles resignado, Severus sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa ao dizê-las._

_-Ok. - disse Harry por fim – eu... vou contar tudo pra vocês._

**Capitulo 19 – **Severus e Sirius se Entendem?

Harry ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém sobre o que ele tinha passado nas mãos dos Durleys. O mais perto de um confidente que ele já tivera na vida foi uma professora do primeiro ano. Durante todo o primeiro mês de aulas, Harry tinha se mostrado um garoto atento as aulas, inteligente e com vontade de aprender. Mas depois que os primeiros resultados tinham sido mandados para casa, ele passara a ser desatento, não respondia nem fazia mais perguntas e passou a ficar o tempo todo das aulas olhando pela janela. Mesmo quando a professora insistiu que ele deveria se sentar do outro lado da sala. Ela tentou conversar com ele, mas Harry sempre fingia não saber do que ela estava falando. Até que a professora percebeu um imenso roxo que cobria todo o ombro esquerdo dele. E ela conseguia ver nitidamente as marcas de dedo no machucado. Preocupada, a professora fez uma visita aos Dursleys. Duas semanas depois, ela tinha saído da escola. E Harry nunca mais deixou ninguém perceber o quanto ele gostava de aprender nem o quanto ele realmente sabia. Ele também passou a tomar mais cuidado em esconder todas as marcas que Válter deixava no corpo dele depois de uma de suas "lições".

-Você sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa, não sabe, Harry? - Sirius estava cada vez mais preocupado com o silencio do afilhado.

-Quando eu tinha três anos, eu perguntei para a tia Petúnia porque eu tenho uma cicatriz na testa. - começou finalmente Harry – ela disse que era uma lembrança do acidente de carro que tinha matado os meus pais, porque meu pai era um bêbado e vagabundo que não tinha nem capacidade de dirigir um carro direito. Ai ela tirou o meu prato de mim e deu para o meu primo, dizendo que eu tinha que ficar quieto e não fazer mais perguntas estúpidas. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre James e Lily.

Sirius queria dizer alguma coisa, defender James, xingar Petúnia, qualquer coisa. Mas ele sabia que interromper Harry poderia fazer ele parar de falar, e ele sabia que os três precisavam ouvir o que Harry tinha pra dizer.

-Algumas semanas depois daquilo, eu perguntei para o tio Válter porque eu não podia dormir num quarto grande, como o do Dudley. Ele me esbofeteou, me agarrou pelo pescoço e me jogou dentro do meu armário, dizendo que uma aberração como eu não merecia ter um quarto espaçoso. Eu parei de fazer perguntas depois disso.

Severus queria matar tanto Petúnia quanto Válter. Nenhum deles tinha o direito de encostar a mão em Harry, nem de fazer ele passar fome. Mas assim como Sirius, Severus sabia que ainda tinha muito mais para ser dito, e que só depois que Harry conseguisse enfrentar seus medos ele conseguiria realmente confiar em um adulto.

-Com quatro anos, tia Petúnia começou a me ensinar a cozinhar. Eu comecei a ajudar ela a preparar o café da manhã, cuidando do bacon e dos ovos. Eu só deixei eles queimarem uma vez. Tia Petúnia segurou a minha mão em cima da boca acessa do fogão por um minuto inteiro. E depois me fez começar a arrancar o mato do jardim. Sem luvas. Foi a única vez que ela realmente me machucou. Normalmente ela deixava que tio Válter me desse uma das "lições" dele. Depois que eu comecei a cozinhar, minha lista de tarefas aumentava diariamente. E, logicamente, se eu não conseguisse fazer tudo, recebia uma das "lições" de tio Válter.

Era a segunda vez que Harry falava nas supostas lições ensinadas pelo tio, e Sirius estava mais do que receoso de saber em que consistiam essas lições.

-Harry – foi Severus quem interrompeu, para o alívio e temor de Sirius – o que, exatamente, acontecia nessas lições do seu tio?

Harry olhou para eles com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas e por um momento Severus pensou em abraçar o garoto e dizer que ele não precisava falar mais nada. Mas ele se conteve, olhando para o garoto e tentando passar no olhar toda a segurança que ele já não sentia. Nada o faria deixar de amar e cuidar do filho, mas ele se sentia cada vez mais culpado por não ter descoberto a relação deles antes.

-Ele me só me dava uma surra... - foi a resposta quase inaudível – no começo... - a segunda parte realmente não passou de um murmúrio, mas tanto Severus quanto Sirius entenderam que "só uma surra" não era só o que acontecia.

-E depois? - Sirius perguntou baixinho, quando Harry ficou vários minutos em silencio.

-Eram só palmadas... doía, mas eram só palmadas. Mas aí ele me pegou comendo um dos biscoitos de Duda... ele começou a me bater com o cinto. A parte de metal do cinto.

Severus estava lívido de raiva. _Como ele se atreveu a bater no MEU filho! Eu vou matar ele!_ Os pensamentos de Sirius seguiam mais ou menos a mesma linha. _E Harry ainda defende ele, como se a surra fosse merecida! Eu vou TRUCIDAR esse Dursley!_

-É isso. - disse Harry – vocês já podem me mandar de volta pra lá. Agora que vocês já sabem que eu sou só... uma abominação. Não pude nem me defender de um trouxa. Como é que eu vou defender o mundo todo de Voldemort?

E, antes que Severus ou Sirius pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Harry saiu correndo, subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto. Ele se jogou na cama e deixou caírem as lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que ele chorava desde a primeira surra que o tio tinha dado nele.

Na sala, Severus não sabia bem o que fazer. Seu primeiro instinto era de ir conversar com Harry, fazer o garoto entender que nada faria Severus mandar ele de volta para a vida infernal que o garoto levara com os tios. Mas ele também sabia que no momento Harry não acreditaria em nada do que ele dissesse. Harry estava com as emoções muito à flor da pele para compreender que Severus jamais o abandonaria. Principalmente depois de Harry ter confiado nele.

No fim, Harry acabou dormindo o resto do dia e também por toda a noite. Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, não sabia dizer se os acontecimentos do dia anterior tinham realmente acontecido ou se era tudo fruto da imaginação dele. Cauteloso, ele desceu para a cozinha e o que ele encontrou lá o fez pensar que talvez ainda estivesse sonhando. Severus Snape e Sirius Black estavam sentados à mesa, conversando civilizadamente.

Sirius foi o primeiro a perceber a presença de Harry.

-Bom dia – disse ele com um leve sorriso – está se sentindo melhor?

Harry só conseguia olhar a inesperada cena, incrédulo.

-Vocês não estão se matando? - perguntou Harry. O fato de que no dia anterior os dois adultos tinham se comportado exemplarmente enquanto Harry contava sua história para eles foi completamente bloqueado da mente dele.

-Eu sei o quanto a vida do vira-lata é importante para você, Harry, então fiz o esforço de não causar nenhum dano permanente nele. - foi a resposta irônica de Severus.

-O que o seu... pai quer dizer, é que nós somos capazes de ficar sob o mesmo teto sem azarar um ao outro. Desde que tenhamos alguma coisa em comum. Nesse caso, você. - explicou Sirius.

Harry ainda olhava para eles abobalhado.

-Sente-se Harry. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Que tal um pedaço do seu bolo de aniversário? Você só comeu um pedaço ontem. - pediu Severus. A ideia de Harry só comer bolo no café da manhã não era o tipo de coisa que Severus normalmente aceitaria, mas depois de todos os dramas do dia anterior, Severus achou que o filho merecia uma manhã calma e tranquila.

Harry fez o que o pai sugeriu, e os três passaram tranquilamente o café da manhã. Num certo momento, Harry não aguentou mais de curiosidade e perguntou.

-Você vai ficar aqui com a gente, Sirius?

-Se você não se importar... - foi a resposta.

-É sério? - perguntou Harry olhando para Severus – ele pode ficar?

-Black e eu chegamos a um acordo. Você já tem idade suficiente para ter um... bichinho de estimação.

-Pai! - exclamou Harry.

-Não se ofenda por mim, Harry. - explicou Sirius – é exatamente isso que eu vou ser. Pra poder ficar perto de você, mesmo em Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para eles com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Então ele se levantou, abraçou Sirius bem forte e em seguida se jogou nos braços do pai, agradecendo.

-Agora que estamos todos de acordo, podemos começar a discutir como eu espero que você se comporte durante sua estadia com os Weasleys. Black vai com você, então você terá que cuidar dele e de você.

-Quando eu vou encontrar os Weasleys? - perguntou Harry.

-Em três dias. A copa acontecerá no fim de semana, e você vai para lá no dia anterior ao evento.

-Ok.

-Eu quero você no seu melhor comportamento, estamos entendidos? Se eu ouvir de Molly ou de Black que você não se comportou, vou cortar suas visitas à Hogsmeade.

-Eu prometo que vou me comportar! - foi a resposta de Harry, feliz de saber que Severus pretendia assinar a permissão de visita, já que Dumbledore já tinha recusado a permissão assinada por Sirius.

-Estamos de acordo, então. - Severus disse, e então ele se levantou da mesa e foi para o seu laboratório, fazer o que normalmente fazia durante o dia, deixando Sirius e Harry conversando e se conhecendo em paz.


	20. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**N/a:** Um pedido de desculpas é suficiente pra vocês me perdoarem pela demora? é... eu achei que não seria suficiente... mas aqui está o capitulo! Maior do que o normal... talvez isso ajude a fazer vocês me perdoarem?

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 20** – A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

Quando Molly e Arthur foram buscar Harry no dia antes da final da Copa, se assustaram ao encontrar o garoto sentado no sofá com um imenso cão negro deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo dele. A Sra. Weasley ficou ainda preocupada quando Severus disse que o animal iria junto com Harry para A Toca e que o animal também acompanharia o garoto durante o evento. Convencê-la de que o cachorro era treinado foi até divertido, do ponto de vista de Severus, já que ele teve a chance de brincar com o rival de escola, fazendo-o sentar, rolar, dar a pata e se fingir de morto. Dumbledore tinha contado, resumidamente, aos Weasleys o que tinha acontecido no final do ano letivo e, por isso, o casal sabia da inocência de Sirius Black, mas Sirius e Severus acharam melhor manter em segredo a personalidade canina de Sirius. Ron e Hermione com certeza iriam reconhecer o animago, mas os outros Weasleys seriam mantido no escuro quanto a real identidade dele.

Assim que Harry se levantou do chão, na sala d'A Toca – Harry odiava usar a rede Flu, já que nunca conseguia se manter em pé – ele puxou os amigos, que estavam na sala esperando por ele, para um canto e explicou rapidamente sobre a visita de Sirius e que o padrinho ficaria com ele durante a final, também explicou que a verdadeira identidade do novo "bichinho de estimação" dele deveria ser mantida em segredo e que o imenso cão, que chegou na casa acompanhando o Sr. Weasley, deveria ser chamado apenas de Padfoot.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, ou o mais tranquilamente possível quando se tem sob o mesmo teto todos os 9 Weasleys. Bill e Charlie definitivamente superavam a imaginação de Harry. Harry jamais imaginaria que um cara descolado como Bill, que usava botas de couro de dragão, tinha os longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e um brinco com um dente de algum animal – Harry suspeitava que fosse de um tigre ou talvez de um lobo – na orelha, trabalhasse num banco. _Bom... considerando que o banco é comandado por goblins... _Harry conseguia entender melhor como Bill conseguira um trabalho num banco.

Charlie, por outro lado, quase fez Harry passar vergonha antes mesmo de dizer uma palavra. Harry simplesmente parou na porta da cozinha, os olhos fixos nos braços musculosos do ruivo, a boca semi-aberta. Se Padfoot não tivesse latido, tirando Harry do transe em que se encontrava, ele provavelmente teria sido derrubado pelo cachorro, que passou correndo por ele, indo pular e babar em Ron e Hermione.

Harry ficou um pouco vermelho, mas aparentemente seu estado zumbi passou despercebido, pois os dois irmãos mais velhos logo se levantaram para saudar Harry. Eles estavam maravilhados por finalmente poderem conhecer o protagonista da maior parte das histórias que Ron, Ginny, Fred e George contavam.

-Depois de tanto ouvir Ron e o gêmeos falarem de você, até aparece que já te conheço. - disse Charlie ao apertar a mão de Harry com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Eu achei que eles estavam fazendo mais uma das brincadeiras deles quando te descreveram como um garoto tímido, mas corajoso – falou Bill, também cumprimentando Harry com um aperto de mão – é mesmo verdade que você esteve na câmara secreta de Slytherin?

-Er... - Harry não sabia bem como responder, essa realmente não era uma pergunta que ele esperava encontrar na casa dos Weasleys – é verdade sim... Ginny foi levada pra lá... e com um basilisco a solta, petrificando nascidos trouxas e os professores completamente sem saber o que fazer... eu tive que entrar lá!

-Merlin! Nós nunca poderemos te agradecer o suficiente por salvar nossa Ginny. - veio a voz de Molly da porta da cozinha.

Harry corou, os olhos de todos estavam em cima dele.

-E como era a câmara? - perguntou Bill – deve estar cheia de artefatos do tempo dos fundadores.

-Eu não tive muita chance de olhar em volta... com o basilisco a solta... e a memória de Tom Riddle... - Harry conseguia ver o entusiasmo de Bill só de pensar em entrar num lugar com a história da Câmara Secreta.

-Oh... é claro... - agora era o mais velhos dos filhos Weasleys que corava – acho que você realmente não teve muita chance de explorar a câmara... com uma cobra gigantesca por perto e tudo mais...

-E quem é o seu amigo peludo? - perguntou Charlie se referindo ao imenso cachorro que tinha quase atropelado o moreno.

-Este é Padfoot, eu ganhei ele de aniversário. - respondeu Harry com um sorriso.

O sorriso dele, porém, sumiu por um segundo quando Fred e George olharam para ele com um brilho quase maligno nos olhos. Harry tinha esquecido completamente que os gêmeos conheciam os apelidos dos marotos.

-Padfoot? - perguntaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

-É. - respondeu Harry, o panico que tinha tomado conta dele logo sumiu ao ver que Paddy lhe dava um olhar que era ao mesmo tempo inocente e maroto – eu achei que Padfoot era um bom nome pra ele.

-Ele já causou alguma confusão? - perguntou Fred.

-Porque um nome como esse só pode ser atribuído a um causador de confusões! - completou George.

-Assustar meuuu... er... Snape a ponto de ele estuporar Paddy conta? - perguntou Harry, Sirius deu seu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado.

-Definitivamente. - concordou George.

-Assustar Snape é um ótimo motivo pra você ter dado um nome maroto pra ele. - finalizou Fred.

-Quem são esses marotos? - Charlie ficou curioso com a quase reverencia que os gêmeos usavam ao falar deles.

-Só os melhores encrenqueiros que Hogwarts já viu. - respondeu Fred.

-Até nós começarmos o nosso reinado. - completou George.

Dali, a conversa mudou para a partida do dia seguinte, e todos eles passaram uma tarde e uma noite tranquila, apenas aproveitando a calma de estarem todos juntos, aproveitando a familiar companhia dos outros (ou se conhecendo melhor, no caso de Hermione, Harry, Bill e Charlie) e a deliciosa comida preparada por Molly. Quando finalmente a matriarca Weasley mandou todos para a cama, Padfoot ocupou metade da cama de Harry, mas o garoto não se importou. Ter o padrinho por perto, o protegendo, fez com que Harry conseguisse dormir como uma pedra, sem sonhos, mas também sem pesadelos. Pelo menos até que a Sra. Weasley viesse acordá-lo, ainda de madrugada.

FILHODEQUEM?FILHODEQUEM?

Fazer com que Sirius estivesse encostando na chave de portal quando esta foi ativada foi quase tão difícil quanto explicar a presença dele para Amos e Cedrico Diggory. Por fim, Harry teve que abraçar Padfoot com um braço e esticar a pata dele com o outro, fazendo os dois encostarem na bota que os levaria para o local do jogo.

Apesar da hora em que levantaram, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George e Ginny já estavam completamente acordados enquanto montavam as barracas. O Sr. Weasley mais atrapalhava do que ajudava, e Padfoot se divertia deitando em cima da lona ou das armações, atrasando o processo. A espera até a hora do jogo foi ocupada por conversas entusiasmadas e apresentações, o lugar onde eles estavam era bem do lado de uma das passagens para o estádio, e por isso vários figurões do ministério passavam por ali, cumprimentando o Sr. Weasley e sendo apresentados para os adolescentes. Bill, Charlie e Percy chegaram logo antes do almoço e se juntaram aos outros nas conversas.

A primeira surpresa de Harry veio quando eles chegaram ao camarote de onde assistiriam o jogo. Em momento algum Ron ou outro dos Weasleys tinha mencionado que eles estariam no camarote VIP, de onde a partida seria narrada. Harry estava olhando maravilhado para todas as pessoas que enchiam rapidamente todos os lugares do gigantesco estádio quando foi novamente surpreendido. Lucius Malfoy entrou no camarote, o nariz torcendo ao ver que os melhores lugares já tinham sido ocupados pelos Weasleys, seguido de Draco e de uma mulher, que Harry pensava ser a esposa dele. A verdadeira surpresa, porém, veio do fato de que logo atrás da Sra. Malfoy entrou Severus Snape.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de raiva e decepção ao ver o pai. _Sirius já não está aqui como proteção? Porque ele também veio? E porque não me disse que estaria aqui?_ Pensamentos como esse percorriam a mente de Harry, e foi só quando os mascotes dos times entraram em campo que ele conseguiu esquecer a presença do pai. Intrigantemente, Harry não foi afetado pela beleza das Veelas e por isso pode assistir Ron, Fred, George e até mesmo Draco fazerem papel de bobo ao tentarem se aproximar mais e mais das criaturas.

FILHODEQUE?FILHODEQUEM?

Assistir à final mundial de quadribol foi um dos momentos mais emocionantes da vida de Harry. Os jogadores voavam a uma velocidade incrível, e Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois apanhadores. Viktor Krum, principalmente, era um excelente jogador. _Uma pena que o resto do time dele não seja tão bom quanto ele_ Pensou Harry ao ver que o time da Bulgária tinha perdido mesmo depois de Krum ter apanhado o pomo-de-ouro.

Harry voltou para as barracas junto com os Weasleys, a excitação eram tamanha que ninguém sequer pensava em ir dormir apesar de mais da metade deles terem acordado extremamente cedo. Harry estava sentado entre Ron e Hermione, com Charlie sentado bem na frente dele, do outro lado da mesa com Bill de um lado e Ginny do outro. Eles já tinham repassado todos os lances do jogo mais de uma vez, e agora conversavam sobre vários outros assuntos. Harry, olhando para as mãos cheias de calos de Charlie, perguntou:

-Charlie, como vai o Norberto?

O ruivo olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry por uns segundos antes de responder, como se tentando adivinhar de onde a pergunta tinha saído.

-Você quer dizer NorbertA? A dragão fêmea que nasceu em Hogwarts? - perguntou o domador de dragões com um sorriso enviesado.

-Dragão que nasceu em Hogwarts? - perguntou Bill curioso – desde quando Hogwarts tem dragões?

-Não tem. - respondeu Ron – não mais, pelo menos.

-Hagrid ganhou um ovo de dragão num jogo – explicou Hermione – e achou que poderia criá-lo em sua cabana. Obviamente nós tivemos que convencer ele de que... Norberta? Seria mais feliz se fosse morar em uma reserva.

-Ela está enorme. - disse Charlie, respondendo a pergunta original de Harry – achou um macho norueguês e está prestes a botar ovos.

-Hagrid queria criar um dragão? - Ginny estava pálida – Merlin! Ainda bem que vocês o convenceram a desistir dessa ideia absurda!

-Norberta era só um filhote... - disse Harry, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto – pelo menos não era um imenso cachorro de três cabeças preso em um corredor apertado...

-Um cerberus? - perguntou Charlie – Hagrid tem um cerberus?

-O Fofo. - continuou Harry – pra falar a verdade não faço a menor ideia do que aconteceu com ele...

-F-FOFO? - Bill engasgou no chá que tomava – um cerberus chamado Fofo! Só Hagrid pra dar um nome desses a um monstro.

-Melhor do que Aragog... - resmungou Ron.

-Aragog? - Bill perguntou curioso.

-Vocês REALMENTE não querem saber sobre Aragog. - foi a resposta de Harry.

Eles continuaram a conversar, pelo menos até que Ginny tombou sobre a mesa, completamente adormecida. O Sr. Weasley viu que estavam todos bocejando, e mandou que seus filhos, Harry e Hermione fossem dormir. Mas Harry continuava sem sono, como se a adrenalina do jogo ainda estivesse correndo em seu sangue. Charlie resolveu fazer companhia ao moreno, e Padfoot se deitou entre Harry e a porta da barraca, deitado com a cabeça sobre as patas, aparentemente adormecido, mas com as orelhas em pé, captando todos os ruídos vindos de fora. A festa dos irlandeses continuava, e o barulho feito pelos torcedores chegava até eles.

-Agora que Ron não está mais por aqui... - disse Charlie – o que é Aragog?

-Uma acromântula. - respondeu Harry – uma acromântula de mais de cinquenta anos, que tem uma companheira e milhões de filhotes.

-E eu quero saber COMO vocês se encontraram com ele? - perguntou Charlie.

-Nós seguimos as aranhas floresta proibida adentro... - respondeu Harry, e quando Charlie olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco por ter cogitado a possibilidade de fazer uma idiotice daquelas, ele continuou – foi Hagrid quem mandou! Nós estávamos tentando descobrir o que tinha dentro da Câmara Secreta...

Charlie pegou a mão de Harry, que estava em cima da mesa, entre eles.

-Você tem ideia do quanto é incrível tudo o que você já fez? Lutar contra um basilisco, entrar na floresta proibida atrás de aranhas, salvar Ginny... você é incrível, Harry.

Harry não teve muito tempo para corar com o elogio, o barulho do lado de fora tinha mudado de gritos de felicidade para gritos de terror. Padfoot tinha se levantado e rosnava para a entrada. Charlie se levantou num pulo e correu para acordar o pai, os gritos do lado de fora se aproximavam. Harry logo entendeu que algo de muito ruim acontecia e ajudou Charlie e o Sr. Weasley acordando Ron.

Quando todos estavam acordados, Arthur fez com que saíssem das barracas, o que foi uma ótima ideia, visto que várias das barracas em volta já tinham sido pisoteadas por bruxos assustados. O Sr. Weasley fez com que Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron e Hermione fossem se esconder na floresta enquanto ele e os três filhos mais velhos tentavam ajudar o ministério a resolver a balburdia.

Harry nunca ficou tão feliz em ter Severus Snape por perto. Assim que eles entraram na floresta, seguidos de Padfoot, o mestre de poções estava ao lado deles, guiando-os para um lugar mais afastado e protegido, mantendo-os juntos, mesmo quando a multidão que corria em volta deles quase conseguiu separá-los.

-Estão todos bem? - perguntou Severus. A pergunta era para todos, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry.

-Tudo bem... - respondeu Harry olhando assustado em volta, de onde estavam não conseguiam ouvir mais os gritos, mas ecos ainda ressoavam na mente do moreno de olhos verdes.

-Muito bem, nesse caso quero que segurem isto – continuou Severus mostrando a eles um pedaço de corda – é uma chave de portal, vai mandá-los de volta para a Toca.

Quando os seis adolescentes estavam encostando na corda, Harry novamente abraçado a Padfoot, Severus a soltou, pegando a varinha.

-Mas e você? - perguntou Harry soltando a corda, a ideia de Severus ficar para trás naquele momento não o agradava nem um pouco.

-Eu tenho que ficar para ajudar, Harry. E alguém precisa dizer a Arthur onde vocês estão. Fiquem dentro de casa. Assim que tudo estiver resolvido por aqui irei te buscar. Harry, está tudo bem. Só segure a corda, tenho que ativar a chave de portal.

Harry obedeceu e Severus não esperou mais nem um segundo antes de ativar a chave de portal, mandando o filho e os amigos para longe da confusão. Ele preferiu não analisar o alívio que sentiu por saber que Black ainda estava ao lado de Harry, o protegendo. Sem perder mais tempo, Severus voltou para onde bruxos usando máscaras de caveira torturavam uma família trouxa, suspendida no ar. Aurores e outros funcionários do Ministério confabulavam, procurando uma maneira de salvar os trouxas e prender os supostos comensais da morte.

Dois dos aurores mais audaciosos – ou estúpidos – começaram a tentar estuporar os comensais enquanto um terceiro bruxo transfigurava o chão em algo macio, caso os trouxas caíssem no chão.

A tentativa até que funcionou, dois dos comensais caíram no chão desacordados, mas o que realmente fez efeito sobre os criminosos foi a aparição de uma enorme caveira verde com uma serpente saindo pela boca no céu. Severus sentiu o braço esquerdo formigar levemente quando a luz verde o iluminou, no instante seguinte, os comensais tinham desaparatado levando consigo os companheiros que tinham sido atingidos pelos aurores.

Funcionários do ministério também tentaram pegar o responsável por conjurar a marca do lorde das trevas, mas quando chegaram lá não encontraram nada.

-Arthur – chamou Severus quando viu que o patriarca Weasley estava saindo com os filhos mais velhos em busca dos mais novos.

-Severus. Se você está atrás de Ha...

-Eu já o encontrei – interrompeu o moreno – encontrei seus filhos na floresta e os mandei de volta para a Toca.

-Oh. Obrigado. - Arthur não sabia o que dizer, o homem em frente a ele parecia querer manter em segredo a relação dele com Harry – nesse caso acho que já podemos voltar, não é mesmo? Molly deve estar aflita.

Severus acenou com a cabeça e viu Arthur desaparatar, seguido pelos filhos e, posteriormente, por Severus. Assim que apareceu no jardim da Toca, Severus se viu atacado por um projétil humano de cabelos negros arrepiados. Abraçado ao filho, ele finalmente conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Estavam todos bem.

N/a: REVIEWS são SEMPRE muito bem-vindos.


	21. Contando a Verdade

**N/a: **MIL DESCULPAS pela demora... eu nem vou tentar dar uma desculpa... simplesmente porque eu não tenho uma... mas espero que o capitulo ajude vocês a perdoarem a demora...

Revisado 04/12/12

**Capitulo 21** – Contar a Verdade Pode Ser Muito Difícil

Foi só depois de quase dez minutos agarrado a Severus que Harry se soltou do pai e olhou em volta. A Sra. Weasley o olhava com lágrima nos olhos, mas todos os outros Weasleys, incluindo Percy e Arthur, além de Hermione olhavam para Harry como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse brotado no pescoço dele.

-Er... - Harry não sabia o que dizer, ele pretendia contar aos amigos sobre a real relação entre ele e Snape, mas o medo de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com o pai durante o rebuliço na Copa Mundial fez com que ele se esquecesse completamente do fato que Sirius era o único que sabia toda a verdade. E o padrinho não podia lhe ajudar muito no momento, já que Sirius estava preso em sua forma canina.

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! - foi Ron quem se recuperou primeiro do choque de ver Harry abraçar o morcego das masmorras.

-Ron... - começou a responder mas ele não sabia o que dizer para acalmar o amigo.

-Não, Harry. - interrompeu o ruivo mais novo – não dê desculpas. Você não vê o que ele está fazendo com você?

-E o que é que eu estou fazendo com Harry, Sr. Weasley? - Severus não conseguiu ficar quieto, vendo Harry voltar a duvidar de si mesmo.

Ron levantou a cabeça com um estalo, os olhos arregalados olhando para o mestre de poções, ele tinha se esquecido completamente da presença de Snape e de seus pais no calor da raiva por Harry ter escondido algo tão importante dele.

-Você... você... - Ron não sabia o que responder, a Sra. Weasley olhava para ele com reprovação enquanto Fred e George faziam sinais pelas costas dela, sinais que diziam o quanto ele estaria em maus lençóis se ele não conseguisse se redimir naquele exato momento.

-Ron... - Harry tentou novamente – se você se acalmar eu posso explicar.

-Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Você... abraça o morcego velho e eu é que tenho que me acalmar? Você precisa de um médico! Snape com certeza te azarou, ou te deu uma poção ou alguma coisa assim, só isso explica porque você abraçaria ele!

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! - Molly Weasley gritou – você vai se desculpar agora mesmo com Severus! Eu não te criei pra sair insultando seu professor desse jeito!

-Mas mãe! Você não ta vendo... - Ron tentou se defender.

-Não, Ron. - interrompeu Harry, a voz sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, o que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes – sua mãe está certa. Você não sabe de nada. Não sabe o que aconteceu nas ultimas semanas. É, eu agora me dou bem com o professor Snape. Como eu poderia não me dar bem com ele, quando ele é o meu pai?

-PAI!? - dessa vez não foi apenas Ron quem exclamou, Hermione e todos os outros Weasleys também se espantaram com essa noticia.

-Exatamente, Pai. - respondeu Severus num tom tão gélido que até mesmo Molly sentiu-se constrangida pela forma como reagiu a noticia – Harry é meu filho, portanto se algum de vocês tiver alguma coisa a dizer sobre o assunto, diga na minha frente. Porque se eu descobrir que um comentário maldoso de um de vocês magoou o MEU FILHO, o responsável vai descobrir porque eu já fui considerado um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas. - Severus olhou longamente para cada um dos presentes, desafiando-os a dizer mais alguma coisa. Como ninguém pareceu disposto a dizer mais alguma coisa, ele se voltou para Harry – pegue suas coisas, Harry, já está na hora de voltarmos pra casa.

FILHODEQUEM?FILHODEQUEM?FILHODEQUEM?

O resto das férias passaram sem maiores problemas para Harry. Severus estava até mais atencioso com ele, passando algumas horas depois do jantar conversando com Harry e o ajudando a revisar as tarefas de casa. Por duas vezes Harry se juntou ao pai no laboratório de poções. Sem todo o rancor se colocando entre eles, Harry se provou pelo menos apto a fazer uma poção sem muitas dificuldades, mas ele simplesmente não possuía a mesma paixão pela arte que Severus tinha.

Uma semana antes do inicio das aulas, Severus, Harry e Padfoot se mudaram para Hogwarts. O pocionista precisava se preparar para o inicio do ano letivo, e como Severus simplesmente se recusava a deixar Harry e Sirius sozinhos em casa, exigiu que Dumbledore aumentasse o número de quartos nos seus aposentos pessoais, permitindo que Harry e Sirius fossem com ele para Hogwarts. Harry passava os dias aproveitando o sol do lado de fora, ou com Hagrid ou no campo de quadribol. A imagem de Harry completamente relaxado ao voar na vassoura que Sirius tinha dado para ele era uma das favoritas de Severus, não que ele deixaria que qualquer pessoa soubesse disso.

Quando chegou o dia antes da volta dos estudantes para Hogwarts, um pequeno desentendimento aconteceu na família Snape. Harry queria ir para Londres para poder viajar no expresso de Hogwarts com seus amigos, mas Severus não via razão de expor o filho aos perigos fora das proteções da escola apenas para viajar num trem que o traria de volta ao exato lugar do qual ele tinha saído. No fim, Sirius interviu e conseguiu convencer Severus de que não estar no trem poderia ser mais prejudicial a Harry do que estar lá, já que os outros alunos esperariam ver o garoto, e que a falta dele no trem poderia chamar a atenção de pessoas indesejáveis.

Severus teve que conceder o ponto ao maroto, o que ele fez de má vontade, e por fim decidiram que Severus aparataria com Harry de Hogsmead para a estação e o veria entrar no trem. O que não faria nenhum sentido, e nesse ponto Severus bateu o pé, seria obrigar Harry a refazer o malão só para levá-lo para passear, quando os elfos de Hogwarts poderiam muito bem transferir as coisas de Harry do quarto dele nas masmorras para o dormitório grifinório.

Harry se sentia nervoso, sentado numa cabine mais ou menos no meio do trem. Eles haviam chegado quase uma hora antes do trem partir, e por isso Harry pode escolher uma cabine sem grandes problemas. Severus fez com que ele prometesse não descer do trem sob hipótese alguma até que estivessem em Hogsmead, e depois de Harry prometer, ele voltou para Hogwarts. Seria completamente assustador para os alunos encontrar o terrível professor de poções antes mesmo de chegarem à Hogwarts.

Vinte minutos antes da onze, Harry viu uma massa de cabelos alaranjados entrando na estação. Ele viu que vários deles olhavam em volta, procurando por alguém, e por isso colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e chamou pelos amigos. O primeiro a encontrar Harry foi Charlie, o sorriso do domador de dragões poderia ter iluminado o mais escuro dos lugares. Logo Fred, George, Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam dentro do trem, colocando as malas nas grades em cima dos bancos na cabine de Harry.

-Talvez eu volte a ver vocês mais cedo do que pensam - disse Charlie, rindo, enquanto os gêmeos colocavam a cabeça para fora para poderem se despedir dos pais e irmãos.

-Por quê? - perguntou Fred interessado.

-Você vai ter que esperar pra ver - respondeu Charlie. - Só não diga a Percy que eu falei isso... porque afinal é informação privilegiada, até o Ministério resolver divulgá-la.

-É, eu até sinto vontade de estar estudando em Hogwarts este ano - disse Bill, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, contemplando com um ar quase saudoso o trem.

-Por quê?- perguntou George impaciente.

-Vocês vão ter um ano interessante - comentou Bill, com os olhos cintilando. - Talvez eu até peça licença para ir dar uma espiada...

-Uma espiada em quê? - perguntou Ron, se enfiando entre os irmãos para poder ouvir melhor o que Charlie e Bill diziam do lado de fora.

Mas nessa hora ouviram o apito e a Sra. Weasley acenou para eles dizendo:

-Eu os convidaria para o Natal, mas... Bem, imagino que vocês vão querer ficar em Hogwarts, por causa... De uma coisa ou outra.

-Mamãe! - exclamou Ron irritado. - Que é que vocês três sabem que nós não sabemos?

-Vocês vão descobrir hoje à noite - disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo. - Vai ser muito excitante, estou muito contente que tenham mudado as regras...

-Que regras? - perguntaram Harry, Ron, Fred e George juntos.

-Tenho certeza de que o Professor Dumbledore vai contar a vocês... Agora, comportem-se? Ouviu bem Fred? E você George!

Os pistões assobiaram e o trem começou a andar.

-Conta para a gente o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts! - berrou Fred pela janela, quando a Sra. Weasley, Bill e Charlie foram se distanciando rapidamente. - Que regras é que vão mudar?

Mas a Sra. Weasley apenas sorriu e acenou. Antes que o trem tivesse virado a primeira curva, ela, Bill e Carlinhos tinham desaparatado.

Quando já não conseguiam mais ver a plataforma eles se sentaram. Harry olhou para todos os outros, apreensivo, esperando que um deles dissesse alguma coisa.

-Olha Harry, se você tem certeza de que ter o seboso como seu pai é uma coisa boa, não tem mais nada que eu possa dizer. - disse Ron depois de vários minutos num silencio constrangedor.

-O que o Ron quer dizer – completou Hermione – é que depois que passou a surpresa de ver você abraçando espontaneamente o professor Snape... nós entendemos porque você não quis dizer nada em uma carta. Ele te trata bem?

-Sim. Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. - respondeu sinceramente Harry.

-Então eu fico muito feliz por você. - disse Hermione com um sorriso.

-Você tem certeza que ele não te deu nenhuma poção pra fazer você mudar de opinião sobre ele? - insistiu Ron.

Harry riu. Fred deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do irmão e todos riram. Logo eles estavam tentando adivinhar o que a Sra. Weasley, Bill e Charlie queriam dizer com todas aquelas dicas sem sentido. Naquele momento, Harry estava completamente em paz.

N/a: Como sempre, Reviews são sempre MUITO BEM VINDOS!


	22. Novo Ano, Novos Problemas

**REPOSTADO EM 15/01/13**

**n/a: **Em primeiro lugar, a primeira parte deste capitulo foi reescrita! Não houve nenhuma mudança significativa no que acontece, mas houve uma reformulação de como a chegada de Harry e companhia aconteceu. Leiam, se acharem que é necessário.

Em segundo lugar, eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa pela demora em postar alguma coisa, foi puro bloqueio misturado com volta as aulas... peço desculpas.

Agora, o capitulo!

**Capitulo 22** – Novo Ano, Novas Expectativas.

A Chegada em Hogwarts não foi assim tão tranquila. O expresso de Hogwarts chegou a Hogsmead sob uma imensa tempestade, Ron, Harry, Mione e Ginny tremiam de frio, encharcados só de correrem do trem para as carruagens e depois delas para dentro do castelo.

-Nossa. - comentou Harry – ainda bem que não estamos mais no primeiro ano! Andar de barco debaixo dessa chuva não deve ter sido nada legal.

Antes, porém, que qualquer um dos outros pudesse responder, a professora McGonagal estava entrando, seguida pela longa fila de garotos ensopados.

A seleção seguiu como sempre, e quando todos estavam em seus devidos lugares, Dumbledore se levantou. Para a sorte de Ron, que estava reclamando de fome desde que se sentara à mesa da Grifinória, a única coisa que Dumbledore disse naquele momento foi desejar um bom jantar a todos.

Conversas sobre os mais variados assuntos surgiu entre os alunos, entre eles a ausência do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas por fim, quando estavam todos satisfeitos, o diretor se levantou novamente. Era hora de descobrir o que aconteceria em Hogwarts de tão interessante este ano.

-Agora que já estamos todos satisfeitos, eu tenho alguns anúncios a fazer. O primeiro deles é que este ano não será realizado o campeonato de quadribol.

Este anuncio foi seguido por vaias e gritos. Os mais barulhentos foram Fred e George Weasley.

-NÃO! - gritaram os gêmeos – vocês não podem fazer isso!

-Acalmem-se, acalmem-se. - continuou Dumbledore – em lugar do campeonato de quadribol, este ano Hogwarts será palco de um torneio que não é realizado a mais de cem anos. Eu tenho o prazer de anunciar que este ano acontecerá o Torneio Tribruxo!

O barulho feito pelos alunos alvoroçados pode ser ouvido do lado de fora. Alguns olhavam para os outros sem entender o porque de tanta gritaria.

-Para aqueles que já sabem do que se trata, devo pedir que ignorem minhas próximas palavras, para os que não sabem, o Torneio Tribruxo é uma competição entre as três principais escolas de bruxaria, Hogwarts, Beauxbattons e Drumastrung, cada escola será representada por um aluno competindo em três provas buscando conquistar glória eterna e a honra pra sua escola.

-Glória eterna? - falou Fred – to dentro!

-Mas! - continuou Dumbledore – para uma maior segurança, algumas novas regras foram implementadas no torneio deste ano. Apenas alunos maiores de idade, ou seja, alunos que já tenham completado 17 anos, poderão tentar participar do torneio.

-BOOOOO! - gritou George – nós temos que dar um jeito de entrar nesse torneio.

-Vocês não podem! - retrucou Hermione – ainda não tem 17 anos!

Antes, porém, que a discussão pudesse tomar maiores proporções, as portas do salão principal se abriram com um estrondo. Uma figura masculina foi iluminada pelos raios. De seu lugar à mesa da Grifinória, Harry pode vislumbrar o rosto todo marcado por cicatrizes além de um estranho olho azul-elétrico e de uma perna de madeira.

-Ah! Queridos alunos, gostaria de lhes apresentar seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o ex-auror Alastor Moody.

Moody caminhou lentamente até a mesa dos professores seguido pelos cochichos dos alunos. Dumbledore conversou com ele por alguns momentos e logo mandou os alunos para seus respectivos dormitórios. A chegada de Moody tinha deixado uma impressão nos alunos que conseguiu competir com a expectativa do torneio. As conversas nos dormitórios foram longe naquela noite. Mas, na manhã seguinte as aulas começariam, e por isso, depois de algum tempo, apenas o silêncio era ouvido por todo o castelo.

FILHODEQUEM?FILHODEQUEM?

A primeira semana de aulas passou sem muitos problemas para Severus. Bom... sem problemas além das normais explosões diárias de caldeirões em suas aulas. Porque Dumbledore insistia em agrupar Sonserina com Grifinória Severus nunca conseguiria entender.

Foi na quinta-feira que Severus encontrou o primeiro de muitos dos problemas que ele teria que resolver durante o ano. Foi antes do jantar, quando Severus estava finalmente desfrutando um momento de paz, no dia seguinte teria de fingir odiar seu próprio filho por duas horas... toc toc toc... alguém bateu na porta do gabinete dele. Com um suspiro de derrota, Severus devolveu a garrafa de Ogden's Old para a ultima gaveta de sua escrivaninha e deu permissão para entrar quem quer que fosse que estivesse do lado de fora.

Draco Malfoy entrou no gabinete de Severus, o rosto demonstrando aflição que ele jamais se permitiria mostrar se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse por perto.

-Draco. - disse Severus – o que te traz aqui logo antes do jantar?

-Acho que você deveria conversar com Potter.

Severus olhou para Draco como se ele tivesse criado mais uma cabeça.

-E porque eu deveria fazer isso, Sr. Malfoy?

-Porque Moody resolveu mostrar a sala inteira exatamente como o Lorde das Trevas matou a mãe dele.

Severus se colocou de pé num segundo.

-Como é que é? - ele não conseguia entender o que o auror ganharia fazendo aquilo.

-Moody acha que temos que saber o que nos espera, então ele demonstrou todas as maldições imperdoáveis na aula de hoje. Potter pareceu abalado depois que ele usou Avada Kedavra numa aranha.

-Alastor Moody usou todas as maldições imperdoáveis na frente de uma turma do quarto ano? - o cérebro de Severus não conseguia compreender totalmente o que aquilo queria dizer.

-É. Numa aranha. - foi a resposta de Draco – ele fez ela ficar maior – nesse momento Draco não conseguiu reprimir um arrepio de nojo e terror – pra demonstrar melhor os efeitos do cruciatus.

Severus olhou incrédulo para o afilhado.

-E ele diz que pretende colocar todos nós sob a imperius...

Draco não teve tempo de terminar de falar. Severus já estava fora da sala e andava a passos largos em direção ao salão principal. Não querendo perder o show que com certeza estava prestes a acontecer, Draco rapidamente seguiu o padrinho.

Severus estava lívido de raiva. Ele entrou no salão principal com um estrondo, fazendo com que as portas batessem na parede e voltassem, quase se fechando em um casal de alunos corvinais. Ele caminhou com passadas largas, a roupa esvoaçando atrás dele, os olhos de todos os alunos fixos nele, e um silencio cheio de tensão era preenchido pelo leve barulho dos sapatos dele encostando no chão.

-Albus – a voz sibilante de Severus percorreu todo o salão – nós temos um assunto muito sério a tratar, um assunto de extrema urgência. Algo que se não for resolvido HOJE com certeza trará muitos problemas em breve.

-Muito bem, Severus. - Dumbledore respondeu seriamente – vamos ao meu escritório.

-Talvez seja... aconselhável – continuou o pocionista – se todos os diretores de casas estivessem presentes nesta... reunião.

-Um problema tão sério assim logo na primeira semana? - perguntou Minerva.

-Eu temo que sim. - foi a resposta de Severus antes de se virar e andar novamente pelo salão, desta vem em direção à porta e depois ao escritório do Diretor.

Quando estavam todos acomodados, Dumbledore olhou expectante para Severus.

-Você está ciente, Albus, do que Moody está fazendo seus alunos passarem? - Severus ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar totalmente da raiva que sentia só de pensar em um professor levantando a varinha para um aluno.

-Alastor pediu total liberdade no currículo, mas ele tem minha total confiança, Severus. - foi a resposta do diretor.

-Então quer dizer que você aceita facilmente a ideia de que Moody não apenas falou, mas DEMONSTROU todas as maldições imperdoáveis, para uma turma do quarto ano? Uma turma que contém não apenas Ha... Potter, mas também Longbottom? - as palavras saíam da boca de Severus como lâminas de gelo.

-Demonstrou, Severus? - perguntou McGonagal com a testa franzida.

-Demonstrou, Minerva. Aparentemente ele achou necessário mostrar os efeitos das três maldições em uma aranha. E para dar maior clareza quanto a estes efeitos, ele aumentou o tamanho do aracnídeo.

-Eu tenho certeza de que isso é só um exagero... - Albus tentou achar uma desculpa.

-E você com certeza vai achar que também é um exagero dos alunos, o alerta que ele deu? De que nas próximas aulas ele vai colocar os alunos sob o efeito da Imperius? Só para que eles tenham uma ideia de como é estar sob o domínio de uma outra pessoa? - a cada palavra Severus demonstrava mais e mais a ira que sentia.

-Alastor jamais faria isso. - foi a resposta de Albus.

-Assim como ele jamais transfiguraria um aluno como punição, Albus? - perguntou Minerva.

-Você tem que concordar que tem alguma coisa muito errada com Olho-Tonto, Albus. - falou pela primeira vez Pomona Sprout – eu sei que ele vive sob o lema "Vigilância Constante", mas esperar que um aluno do quarto ano consiga resistir a uma maldição imperdoável...

-Muito bem. - Albus falou derrotado – acho que não temos outra escolha a não ser questionar Alastor.

-Vou providenciar veritasserum. - falou Severus se levantando – quanto mais rápido esclarecermos isso, melhor.

E sem dar chance para Albus refutar o uso da poção da verdade, Severus estava fora do escritório. Realmente tinha alguma coisa de muito errado com aquele homem, e Severus não descansaria até descobrir o que ele estava escondendo. Com o torneio tribruxo se aproximando, ele não descansaria até ter certeza de que Harry estava realmente a salvo em Hogwarts. _O que não é assim tão fácil como parece_, pensou Severus lembrando-se de todas as situações que Harry tinha se metido nos seus três primeiros anos na escola.

n/a: Reviews?

Até o próximo Cap.!


	23. Alastor Moody

**Capitulo 23 –** Alastor Moody

O silêncio na sala de Albus Dumbledore era opressivo. O diretor tentava apreciar um de seus amados drops de limão, mas a ansiedade de Minerva, Filius e Pomona o impediam de apreciar o doce como gostaria. Alastor Moody, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ex-Auror estava atrasado. Severus olhava fixamente para a porta enquanto sua mente repassava tudo o que ele sabia sobre o ex-auror, especialmente o que sabia sobre o incidente acontecido no dia anterior a chegada dele à Hogwarts.

_Alguma coisa muito errada está acontecendo. _Pensou Severus. _E obviamente o que quer que seja precisa acontecer à sombra de um torneio perigoso..._

Quando Alastor Moody finalmente entrou na dala, foi como se um Dementador tivesse entrado com ele. A temperatura da sala pareceu cair, deixando todos os presentes desconfortáveis. Olho-Tonto não pareceu notar a tensão entre os outros professores, apenas se sentou na única cadeira vaga, no meio da sala, bem de frente para o diretor e cercado pelos quatro diretores das casas.

-Você queria me ver, Albus? – perguntou ele com uma calma que Severus não conseguia acreditar ser verdadeira.

-Chegou à minha atenção que você pretende utilizar uma maldição imperdoável dentro de Hogwarts, múltiplas vezes. Nos alunos. – Albus não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido enganado, mas agora que a dúvida havia sido posta na sua frente, podia ver que o homem à frente dele estava errado, de alguma forma.

-Você não me deu carta branca, Albus, pensei que tínhamos concordado que eu poderia ensinar o que quisesse, da maneira que achasse melhor. Que modo melhor existe do que mostrar aos alunos o que eles terão que enfrentar lá fora? – defendeu-se Moody.

-Você tem carta branca, meu amigo. – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso que, para quem não conhece o diretor pareceria compreensivo e benevolente, mas que escondia um predador à espreita de sua presa.

-Neste caso – Moody se levantou e se virou para a porta.

-Eu ainda não te dispensei. – veio a voz gélida de Albus fazendo com que Moody parasse e olhasse novamente para o diretor. – ainda temos um outro assunto para tratar.

Moody se sentou novamente e quando estava acomodado tirou seu fiel frasco do bolso e ia tomar um gole quando o frasco foi tomado de sua mão por Severus.

-Tenho algo melhor para você provar, Alastor – disse o professor de poções tirando um pequeno frasco de cristal contendo um líquido transparente do bolso.

-Veritasserum? Porque eu iria tomar veritasserum? – o olho mágico dele rodava em todas as direções, procurando uma saída.

-Porque eu estou pedindo. – respondeu Albus se levantando e dando a volta na mesa, parando diretamente na frente de Moody.

Severus passou o frasco de soro da verdade e olhou para Moody, expectante.

-Agora, por favor, Alastor.

Dumbledore mal tinha terminado de falar quando Moody se levantou numa tentativa desesperada de chegar até a porta.

-Isso é um Insulto Albus! – gritou ele tentando abrir a porta.

Cada vez mais desesperado para sair dali, Moody apontou sua varinha para a porta lacrada, um "_bombarda_" na ponta da língua.

Severus, porém, foi mais rápido. Em menos de cinco segundos ele tinha desarmado e amarrado o ex-auror, colocando-o novamente sentado na cadeira no meio da sala.

Dumbledore suspirou, seus olhos transbordando decepção. Dumbledore ministrou a dose adequada da poção e viu os olhos de Moody ficarem nublados, o olho mágico fixo num único ponto.

-Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Dumbledore.

-Bartholomew Crouch Júnior.

Os outros cinco ocupantes do escritório olharam para ele pasmados por alguns momentos até que Severus saiu de estado de choque e abriu o frasco que tinha tirado do falso Moody. Foi preciso apenas abrir a tampa para que o cheiro da poção desse a resposta que Severus estava esperando.

-Polissuco. – indicou o mestre das poções.

-Onde está o verdadeiro Alastor Moody? – exigiu saber Dumbledore.

-Trancado em seu próprio malão! – respondeu Barty com uma gargalhada medonha.

-Qual é o seu objetivo ao se passar Moody?

-Trazer meu mestre de volta ao poder!

-Como? – foi McGonagal quem perguntou.

-Potter vai trazer meu mestre de volta a vida! Mwahahahahaha – a risada malévola que Barty dava ao fim de cada resposta deixava os outros professores ainda mais nervosos.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Severus não sabia se corria atrás de seu filho, para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava a salvo dentro de Hogwarts, ou se ficava para exigir respostas mais concretas do impostor.

Um olhar de Dumbledore foi suficiente para que ele se decidisse a ficar. Ele precisava ouvir quais eram os planos de Voldemort, só com aquela informação ele seria capaz de manter Harry à salvo.

-Como você pretendia tirar Potter de Hogwarts? – perguntou Severus tentando mascarar seu nervosismo.

-O Lorde das Trevas me instruiu apenas para me infiltrar em Hogwarts, ele não revela seus planos antes do necessário.

Ele estava mentindo. Severus tinha certeza de que ele estava mentindo. O impostor precisaria de mais informações para poder estar preparado para agir no momento certo.

-Winky! – chamou Crouch Jr.

Em menos de trinta segundos o caos aconteceu. Com um estalo a pequena elfa apareceu na escritório de Albus, uma simples troca de olhar entre o homem amarrado e o recém contratado elfo-doméstico, e ambos desapareceram. Severus queria gritar com tudo e com todos, frustrado. O verdadeiro Alastor tinha sido salvo, mas eles haviam perdido a oportunidade de descobrir os planos de Voldemort para voltar ao poder. Pior, Crouch Jr. com certeza iria contar para seu mestre sobre a "traição" de Severus. Em alguns minutos haviam perdido o impostor e o espião. O ano letivo não poderia ter começado com presságios piores. E em menos de um mês o castelo estaria cheio de estrangeiros, entre eles um conhecido comensal da morte. É, aquele ano não seria nada fácil.

FILHODEQUEM FILHODEQUEM

Dois dias depois do fiasco que foi o interrogatório de Crouch Jr., o verdadeiro Alastor Moody já estava apto a aparecer e começar a dar aulas. O sumiço dele por esses dois dias foi explicado como um caso grave, mas breve, de gripe, e como o seu estilo de aula não era muito diferente do de Crouch Jr., os alunos não perceberam a mudança. A não ser por um fator. Assim que começou a dar aulas, Moody comunicou a todos os alunos que a aula prática sobre as maldições imperdoáveis tinha sido cancelada por ordem do diretor.

FILHODEQUEM##FILHODEQUEM

Harry Potter não era como os outros alunos. Depois do anuncio de que as aulas práticas das maldições imperdoáveis terem sido canceladas, Draco Malfoy podia ser visto com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, como se ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a mudança no calendário de aulas. Harry não só percebeu isso, como também notou os olhares preocupados que os quatro diretores das casas lançavam a Dumbledore. Alguma coisa importante tinha acontecido, e Harry queria saber o que era. Moody não parecia ser alguém que mudaria seu cronograma de aulas só porque o diretor pediu. E a suspeita de Harry só fez crescer com o passar do tempo. Algo de muito estranho estava para acontecer, e Harry tinha certeza de que Voldemort estava metido nisso de alguma forma.

N/a: (olha em volta com cuidado, procurando leitores raivosos) ok... eu sei que foram meses de espera... e eu peço desculpa! mas aqui está o capitulo! e eu já estou escrevendo o proximo, então... espero que voces tenham gostado desse capitulo. até o proximo!


	24. O Torneio Tribruxo

**N/a:** Hey... então... muiiiitooo tempo sem aparecer por aqui... me desculpem. O lado bom é que eu voltei a trabalhar ativamente na fic, então, com alguma sorte, o próximo capitulo sai ainda esse mês...

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – O Torneio Tribruxo**

A fuga de Bartô causou ao mesmo tempo um alívio e uma preocupação, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Albus e dos outros professores que sabiam do acontecido. Preocupação porque, afinal, a presença dele no castelo era uma demonstração do poder que o Lorde das Trevas já tinha reconquistado, e alívio, pois qualquer que fosse o plano de Crouch Jr., eles acreditavam que o comensal não tivera tempo de coloca-lo em prática. Ou pelo menos era isso que Dumbledore queria acreditava.

Severus, por sua vez, tinha lá suas dúvidas. O fato de Crouch Jr. ter não só conseguido se infiltrar em Hogwarts, mas também infiltrar um elfo doméstico leal a ele preocupava e muito o mestre de poções. Como acontecia com frequência, o diretor ouvia as preocupações de Snape atentamente para em seguida refutá-las com um simples "não se preocupe, meu garoto, eu tenho tudo sob controle". O que simplesmente fazia Severus se preocupar ainda mais.

Mas os dias se tornaram semanas e depois meses e nada de anormal parecia ter acontecido. Chegou, então, a semana do Halloween e com ela as delegações de Beauxbaton e Durmstrang. Os alunos de Hogwarts se encantaram com a chegada e as apresentações das delegações estrangeiras, mas pelo que Harry pôde ouvir de algumas alunas de Beauxbaton, os estrangeiros não tinham ficado assim tão encantados com o castelo.

Quando o dia 31 de outubro chegou, Harry entrou no salão principal seguido por Padfoot, Ron e Hermione e logo eles se sentaram próximos de Fred e George, com o imenso cão se deitando no chão aos pés de Harry. Todos os alunos estavam olhando com expectativa para o Cálice de Fogo que tinha sido aceso no dia anterior. Em todas as mesas os alunos discutiam quem seriam os campeões escolhidos. A aposta na mesa da Grifinória era Angelina, companheira de quadribol de Harry, Fred e George.

O banquete de Halloween estava maravilhoso, mas pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts, Harry percebeu que todos os alunos estavam mais interessados no que aconteceria após o banquete do que na comida, e até mesmo Ron parecia já ter terminado de comer e olhava expectante para a mesa dos professores.

Minutos depois, Dumbledore se pôs de pé e olhou para todas as mesas antes de começar a falar:

-O nosso juiz imparcial estará pronto em alguns momentos. Os nomes que forem chamados devem se dirigir à porta atrás da mesa dos professores para receberem as primeiras instruções.

O Cálice de Fogo escolheu aquele momento para se manifestar, as chamas passaram de azul-claro para um vermelho vivo por alguns segundos e, então, um pedaço de pergaminho escapou das chamas, começando a flutuar e sendo pego pelo diretor de Hogwarts.

-O campeão de Durmstrang é... Viktor Krum.

O Salão explodiu em aplausos e Krum se levantou e saiu do salão pela porta que Dumbledore tinha indicado. O Cálice brilhou novamente em vermelho e um outro pedaço de pergaminho flutuou pelo ar até ser pego pelo diretor.

-A campeã de Beauxbaton é... Fleus Delacour.

As palmas dessa vez não foram tão entusiasmadas e logo o salão voltou a ficar em silencio absoluto. O Cálice se tornou vermelho uma terceira vez e expeliu mais um pedaço de pergaminho.

-E o campeão de Hogwarts é... Cedrico Diggory!

Os gêmeos Weasley vaiaram, assim como alguns poucos outros alunos, mas a maior parte dos alunos aplaudiu com vontade enquanto Cedrico andava entre as mesas e sumia pela da porta atrás da mesa dos professores.

Quando o salão se aquietou mais uma vez e Dumbledore se posicionou para falar mais alguma coisa, algo inesperado aconteceu. Em vez de se apagar, o Cálice de Fogo brilhou ainda mais forte, as chamas se tornaram púrpuras e pareciam querer alcançar o teto do salão principal e então um novo pedaço de pergaminho foi expelido e o fogo se apagou completamente.

Dumbledore recolheu o quarto pedaço de pergaminho antes que ele chegasse perto do chão. Os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo antes de se estreitarem e se dirigirem para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Harry Potter – chamou ele e um silêncio opressor caiu por todo o salão.

Os olhos de Severus se estreitaram e o olhar dele se fixou na figura encolhida de Harry.

-Harry Potter. – chamou novamente Dumbledore.

Snape observou da mesa dos professores enquanto Hermione praticamente forçava Harry a se levantar e caminhar com os olhos fixos nos próprios pés até passar pelo diretor e seguir pelo caminho feito pelos outros três alunos, o imenso cão negro que era Sirius seguindo cada um de seus passos até desaparecerem na câmara atrás do salão principal. Severus não conseguiu deixar de comparar a figura desconsolada de Harry com a de um condenado a morte. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Tudo o que ele queria era abraçar Harry, impedir que ele entrasse naquela sala e protege-lo dos olhares acusadores de todas as outras pessoas. Mais uma vez os deveres de professor impediram Severus de fazer o que ele queria, seu dever era ficar ali e lidar com a repercussão do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Antes mesmo de Harry e Padfoot sumirem de vista, o salão explodiu em som, os alunos conversando em vozes cada vez mais altas e apontando para as costas do moreno de olhos verdes.

-SILENCIO! - ressoou a voz de Dumbledore – todos os alunos devem se dirigir aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Mais informações a respeito do Torneio serão divulgadas no jantar amanhã. Diretores, juízes, se puderem me seguir...

Sem esperar resposta Dumbledore copiou os passos de Harry sendo rapidamente seguido por Crouch, Bagman, Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody, McGonagal e Snape.

-Isto é um absurdo, Dumbledore! – exclamava a afobada Madame Maxime.

-Não me lembro de termos concordado que a escola sede teria direito a dois campeões, Dumbledore. – reclamou Karkaroff.

-Oh! Isto é muito impressionante! – exclamou Bagman.

-Ele não pode participar, Albus! – argumentou Minerva – é jovem demais! – Severus agradeceu mentalmente à colega.

-Harry. – Dumbledore ignorou todos os comentários e assim que Harry se virou para ele, o olhou firmemente nos olhos – você colocou seu nome no cálice?

-Não! – apressou-se a responder o garoto.

-Ele está obviamente mentindo. – disse Karkaroff.

Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry. Depois de responder ao diretor, seu filho examinava as próprias mãos, olhando rapidamente para o diretor e para Snape de vez em quando antes de voltar a olhar para o chão.

-Apesar de comprovar repetidamente seu desrespeito às regras – começou Severus com a voz sibilante e gélida, o que fez com que Harry fixasse seus olhos verdes nos negros de Snape – a atuação anormal do Cálice ao expelir um quarto nome aponta a culpa desta situação para uma força muito mais... intensa.

-Não me faça rir, Snape – disse Karkaroff encarando Snape – quem além do garoto ganharia alguma coisa com a participação dele no Torneio? Porque alguém se daria ao trabalho de fazer isso?

-Para matá-lo. – respondeu Moody – quem quer que tenha colocado o nome de Potter obviamente fez isso para deixa-lo ainda mais vulnerável à ataques.

-O obvio a se fazer neste caso – falou novamente Snape – é ignorar o acontecido e continuar o torneio com os três campeões.

-Infelizmente não é tão simples assim – manifestou-se Crouch – ser escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo consiste em um contrato mágico. De livre e espontânea vontade ou não, Potter deve participar do torneio ou sofrerá as consequências, o que pode querer dizer que ele perderá seu núcleo mágico.

-O QUE? – exclamaram os quatro escolhidos.

-Ninguém falou nada sobre perder magia! – reclamou Cedrico.

-Você escolheu ser um campeão, Diggory, porque iria desistir do Torneio? – rosnou Snape.

-Creio que você tem instruções que precisam ser dadas, Ludo? – perguntou Dumbledore na tentativa de encerrar a discussão antes que ela saísse completamente de controle.

-Sim, sim... – Bagman estava muito excitado com a ideia de um quarto campeão – para a primeira tarefa, que acontecerá no dia 24 de Novembro à tarde, vocês serão testados frente ao desconhecido. Apenas vocês e suas varinhas.

-Muito bem. – disse Dumbledore – acho que já tivemos emoções demais para uma noite.

Logo todos começaram a se mexer, Karkaroff passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Viktor e o guiou para fora da sala e do castelo. Maxime e Fleur conversavam rapidamente em francês enquanto caminhavam. Dumbledore convidou Crouch e Bagman para uma última xícara de chá e Moody saiu sem dizer uma palavra sequer, deixando Harry e Cedrico na presença de Minerva e Severus.

Minerva deixou escapar um suspiro e se dirigiu à Cedrico:

-Direto para o seu dormitório, Sr. Diggory. – e quando o rapaz começou a andar, lançando olhares curiosos na direção dos dois morenos e do enorme animal que tinha tentado se esconder atrás das pernas de Harry, ela também saiu.

Harry olhava para o chão, sem se atrever a olhar para o pai e, por isso, não viu quando Severus se aproximou dele para abraça-lo.

-Porque tem que ser sempre você? – murmurou o homem.

Sirius queria participar do abraço, mas a presença de Crouch no castelo fazia da sua vontade uma péssima ideia, então ele apoiou o peso de seu corpo nas pernas de Harry, passando o máximo de conforto que podia enquanto cachorro e ouvindo atentamente ao que Severus murmurava.

-Você não consegue ficar um ano sem se meter no que não devia?! – disse Severus exasperado.

-Desculpa... – murmurou Harry com os braços em volta da cintura de Severus e o rosto enterrado nas vestes negras dele.

-Não se desculpe. Eu sei que, pelo menos dessa vez, você não tem culpa nenhuma. Eu vou te ajudar a sobreviver a esse Torneio, Harry. Eu te garanto que você estará preparado para todas as tarefas.

Eles ficaram abraçados por mais alguns longos minutos antes de se soltarem. Harry se abaixou e abraçou a forma canina de seu padrinho, agradecendo a presença constante dele. Quando ele se levantou, os três finalmente saíram daquela sala e Severus escoltou Harry e Sirius de volta a torre da Grifinória.

Tudo o que Harry queria fazer era se encolher debaixo das cobertas e fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, mas assim que ele pôs os pés na sala comunal ele soube que isso seria impossível. Apesar do horário, aparentemente todos os grifinórios ainda estavam na sala comunal, esperando por ele.

* * *

**n/a:** Ainda tem alguém lendo esta fic? Reviews?


	25. Repercussões

**Capítulo 25 – Repercussões**

O barulho no salão comunal da Grifinória era ensurdecedor. Harry não entendia porquê nenhum professor tinha aparecido ainda para acabar com a bagunça, já que o barulho com certeza já deveria ter acordado o castelo inteiro. Padfoot, o traidor, tinha se escondido na cama de Harry assim que o barulho começou. Pelo olhar que ele lançou a Harry, o nível sonoro alcançado por algumas das meninas era tão alto que machucava as sensíveis orelhas de cachorro dele.

Harry até tinha tentado seguir o exemplo de seu padrinho e se esconder no dormitório, mas cada vez que ele se aproximava das escadas, um de seus colegas o interceptava, levando-o novamente para o meio da multidão composta por praticamente todos os alunos pertencentes à Grifinória. Na verdade, Harry tinha a ligeira impressão de ter visto um cachecol azul e bronze em algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza se ele realmente tinha visto isso, ou se era só o sono falando mais alto. Outra coisa que Harry não entendia era a insistência de seus colegas em que ele participasse da bagunça, já que o único momento em que eles lhe davam atenção era quando ele tentava sair do meio do tumulto enquanto os outros alunos tagarelavam uns por cima dos outros, perguntando, questionando e teorizando sobre o que tinha acontecido com o cálice de fogo sem realmente dar a Harry uma chance de dizer um "A" sequer.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando finalmente o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu para deixar passar a figura enfurecida de Minerva McGonagal. Não que os alunos tenham percebido que não eram mais os únicos acordados.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o salão comunal. Os alunos se entreolhavam sem saberem como reagir.

-É só uma celebraçãozinha, professora. – Fred Weasley foi o Grifinório que fez jus à fama de corajosos – temos um representante no torneio!

-Isso! – concordaram alguns dos outros leões mais corajosos.

-CHEGA! – a voz da professora ressoou nas paredes de pedra – todos vocês, para a cama! AGORA!

Levou um total de 3 segundos para que o salão comunal se esvaziasse. Satisfeita, Minerva passou os olhos uma última vez para ter certeza de que nenhum de seus alunos tinha ficado para trás. O salão estava vazio. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Minerva voltou rapidamente para o seu quarto. Talvez agora ela conseguisse dormir um pouco.

FILHODEQUEMFILHODEQUEM

Harry foi o último a entrar no quarto que ele dividia com Ron, Neville, Dean e Seamus, e assim que passou pela porta, percebeu que as ordens da diretora da Grifinória não seriam seguidas tão a risca quanto ele desejava.

-Você ainda não contou pra gente como conseguiu entrar no torneio, Harry. – disse Seamus.

-Isso é porque eu não entrei. – respondeu Harry torcendo para que os outros o deixassem dormir logo.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava exausto. Tudo o que ele queria era deitar e dormir. De preferencia dormir e só acordar depois que o torneio já tivesse acabado.

-Ah, qual é, Harry! Nós não vamos contar pra ninguém! – insistiu Dean.

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, ok? Eu não fiz isso! Não coloquei meu nome no cálice! – ele já estava perdendo a paciência e a falta de sono só fazia piorar o seu humor.

-Melhor a gente ir dormir. – falou Neville – antes que a diretora volte só por nossa causa.

Ainda insatisfeitos com a recusa de Harry em responder, os garotos sabiam que eles NÃO queriam fazer a diretora voltar à torre só pra brigar com eles. Deitado em sua cama, Harry não conseguiu não se preocupar com o silêncio de Ron, mas a presença de Sirius deitado ao lado de Harry na cama – e ocupando mais espaço do que Harry, um feito que o garoto ainda não conseguia compreender – ajudou o garoto a pegar no sono e dormir um sono sem sonhos pelo resto da noite.

FILHODEQUEMFILHODEQUEM

Foi apenas no dia seguinte, já durante o almoço, que Harry conseguiu ter um momento para falar com Ron e Hermione. Praticamente todos os grifinórios tinham decidido pular o café da manhã para poderem dormir por mais alguns minutos, o que fez com que Ron passasse a manhã toda reclamando de fome.

-É claro que eu acredito em você, Harry! – afirmou Hermione enquanto abraçava o amigo.

Ron ainda não tinha dito uma palavra para Harry. O moreno sorriu para a amiga, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que o ruivo o fuzilava com os olhos.

-É tão obvio que alguém confundiu o cálice! – isso fez os olhos de Ron saltarem de Harry para Hermione – de que outra forma você teria sido escolhido como um QUARTO campeão?

-Acho que você é a única que percebeu isso... – murmurou Harry – todo mundo continua focado no fato de eu o meu nome ter sido chamado..,

-Oh, Harry... – Hermione não sabia o que dizer para alegrar o amigo, então seus olhos se voltaram para Ron, que encarava seu prato fixamente – RON! Não me diga que você realmente acredita que Harry teria feito uma coisa dessas?

-É claro que não! – o ruivo respondeu tão rápido que Harry e Hermione nem precisaram ver as orelhas vermelhas dele para saberem que ele estava mentindo.

-Oh, Ron... – até parece que você não conhece seu melhor amigo. – lamentou-se Hermione antes de se levantar e puxar Harry para longe da mesa da Grifinória. Todos os que tinham ouvido a conversa deles (incluindo Ron) se remexerem em seus lugares, muitos deles sentindo-se culpados por não terem sequer pensado no significado de existir um quarto campeão num torneio que tradicionalmente era disputado apenas por TRÊS representantes.

FILHODEQUEMFILHODEQUEM

Na semana após a nomeação dos campeões, Harry viu Hogwarts se dividir em cerca de seis grupos; o primeiro grupo era formado pelos alunos estrangeiros, que estavam inconformados com o fato de Hogwarts ter dois competidores. O segundo grupo – formado principalmente pelos sonserinos – reunia aqueles que se irritavam com o fato de Potter poder competir mesmo tendo claramente quebrado as regras. Num terceiro grupo se encontravam aqueles que viam a nominação de Harry como uma afronta direta à Cedric e a tão esperada glória da casa Lufa-lufa. Tinha também aqueles que estavam intrigados com a escolha de quatro campeões em vez de três, principalmente depois que a argumentação de Hermione tinha se espalhado entre os corvinais. O quinto grupo era o que Harry mais gostava e odiava, esse grupo era composto por aqueles que acreditavam que Harry não tinha colocado seu nome no cálice, ou pelo menos daqueles que apoiavam Harry completamente como campeão independentemente do porque ele tinha sido escolhido. O último grupo era também o menos, formado pelos poucos alunos (principalmente do quinto e sétimo ano) que não estavam nem ai para quem os campeões eram e queriam apenas aproveitar o torneio como forma de relaxarem entre as sessões de estudo.

Os professores pareciam estar divididos entre os que acreditavam em Harry e os que achavam que ele realmente tinha roubado a honra dos Lufa-lufas (ou seja, Sprout). Harry não sabia o que era pior: os sonserinos que tinham criado bottons que diziam "Apoie Cedric Diggory" e mudavam para "Potter Fede" sempre que Harry estava por perto ou os grifinórios que o seguiam onde quer que ele fosse. Fred e George pareciam achar que alguém iria sair de detrás de uma estátua para atacar Harry a qualquer momento e por isso o acompanhavam de uma sala para a outra.

Por fim, quando a primeira tarefa estava a apenas duas semanas de acontecer, o moreno de olhos verdes finalmente conseguiu se livrar de seus guarda-costas e, escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, foi visitar Severus. Sirius, como cachorro, tinha uma liberdade muito maior do que Harry, portanto o garoto não se espantou quando, ao entrar nos aposentos de Snape, ele encontrou não só o pai, mas também o padrinho. Harry sabia que os dois adultos conversavam regularmente para trocar ideias, informações e estratégias para ajudar Harry a sobreviver ao torneio.

Ao se sentar no sofá entre as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, Harry finalmente conseguiu relaxar por um momento. Era o primeiro encontro da família Black-Potter-Snape e Harry tinha certeza de que sairia dali com um plano perfeito para passar pela primeira tarefa ileso.

* * *

N/a: Reviews?


End file.
